


Enchanting Aroma

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Erik, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Zach, Bottom Charles, Bottom Chris, M/M, Mpreg, Omega/Charles, Omega/Chris, Pinto, Top Erik, top zach, 未婚生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 这是一个先结婚后恋爱，最后发现孩子早就可以打酱油的故事……（主CP是pinto，副CP是EC，且EC的出场的不是很多）





	1. Chapter 1

Zach今天心情很不好。

 

先是许久不见的母亲千里迢迢来看他，只为催他早点找个Omega结婚生子。

 

然后与Magneto集团谈判陷入僵局。鬼知道这个古板的德国人经历了什么，一整天冷着一张脸，好像谁杀了他全家。真希望上天派个小妖精好好折磨折磨他。

 

最后走出Magneto大厦的电梯，心情无比烦闷，想找个人发泄一下时被撞了一下。确实地说，是被一个小男孩撞了一下。

 

这一下撞得并不疼，但男孩手中的冰激凌蹭到了他定做的西装裤上，这就不太妙了。

 

Zach皱起两条粗眉，露出和他长相匹配要杀人的表情。

 

小男孩却没有被他凶狠的表情吓到，反而“咯咯”笑了两声，指着Zach的眉毛，“你的眉毛和我长得一样耶。”

 

闻言，Zach才打量起男孩。这是一个约莫五岁的小男孩，有一头软软的金发，如他所言，男孩有一对和自己极其相似的眉毛。

 

然而最令Zach吃惊地是男孩的眼睛。

 

那抹蓝色绝对是他见过最纯净的颜色。

 

“小混蛋，你是不是又闯祸了？”

 

就在Zach为男孩的眼睛吃惊时，一个声音响起。他抬眼，看到一个黑发男人一脸暴躁地走近，伸手捏了捏男孩的脸。

 

黑发男人注意到Zach裤子上的冰激凌，随即翻了个巨大的白眼，“小混蛋，跟你说过多少次走路不要光顾着吃！跟你不靠谱的爹一个样！”

 

小男孩噘起嘴，露出可怜兮兮的表情，“好嘛，下次我会注意。”

 

男孩伸手想要抱黑发男人的大腿，却被男人一手拍掉，“拿开你脏兮兮的小手。Damn it！”黑发男人指着小男孩凶巴巴地说，“没有下次！我是个医生，不是你们家保姆！”他看向Zach——这个像意大利黑手党的男人从始至终一言未发，表情更像是要吃人，更何况还是从Magneto大厦出来。

 

谁都知道这大厦的主人之前是混黑社会，说不定这个男人也是黑道上的人。

 

“小鬼，你跟人道歉了没有？”小混蛋别的能耐没有，就有一双和他爸一模一样的蓝眼睛。当这双眼睛露出puppy eyes的时候，你永远无法拒绝他的任何要求。

 

希望此时此刻puppy eyes能拯救一下他们。

 

小男孩看着Zach弄脏的裤腿，蓝眼睛眨了眨升起一层水汽，委屈道，“对不起，先生，我不是故意的。”

 

Zach之前确实很想教训一下这个熊孩子，但这双蓝眼睛望着他，他竟然全然不知自己要做什么，只是开口说了声，“没关系。”

 

“你原谅我了？”小男孩像得到救赎，上一秒还一副惨兮兮的模样，下一秒就眉开眼笑，像一缕阳光渗进Zach的心房。

 

“先生，如果你需要赔偿或者清洗，可以联系我。”黑发男人掏出手机想要留下Zach的号码。

 

上天作证，他只是想客气一下，那男人的裤子一看就价值不菲，真要赔偿他可吃不消。

 

好在Zach赶时间，摆摆手，“不必。”

 

不过一条裤子，丢了便是。

 

说完，Zach不再理会他们，径直往停在门口的车子走去。

 

身后传来一大一小的声音。

 

“小混蛋，看你爸怎么收拾你。”

 

“Daddy才不会呢，Daddy最疼我了！”

 

“哼，他马上就要来了，你就等着吧。”

 

…………

 

在Zach上车之前，一个年轻的声音响起。

 

“Jimboy，有没有想我啊？”

 

听到声音，Zach回头看见男孩跑向一个身穿红格子衬衫和宽松牛仔裤，背着双肩包的金发男人。

 

 

经过一个月的谈判，Zach终于和Magneto集团合作达成。

 

为此，Magneto集团的总裁Erik Lensherr特意开了酒宴庆祝。

 

光鲜亮丽的人群中，Alpha的强势、Omega的甜腻还有各种中和剂，气味交融，汇成各式各样的情欲暗潮涌动。

 

Zach再次拒绝上来搭讪的Omega。换做以前他会欣然挑一个顺眼的Omega或者Beta共度良宵，但今天他有了目标。

 

那个金发男人从Zach注意开始就背对着他专心吃着桌上的甜品，而且吃了不少，似乎饿了很久。

 

Zach的目光流连在男人的后腰上，不得不说男人后背的起伏真的很吸引人，但最要命的是西裤勾勒出的完美翘臀。

 

简直就是引人犯罪！

 

也许是感应到Zach炽热的眼神，男人转过身在人群中搜索一番最终对上了他的眼。Zach看到男人脸色骤变，双唇嚅动。

 

隔着老远Zach都知道他在说“Shit”。

 

就在Zach拿着Bombay Sapphire打算上前搭讪时，一个男人走向他。Zach定睛一看，竟是那天跟着莽撞小孩的黑发男人。

 

黑发男人顺着男人吃惊的目光看向自己，然后冷笑一声对男人耳语着什么。

 

不知道他说了什么，男人原本吃惊的脸此时更多了一丝……惊恐？！

 

 

一直专心吃着甜品的Chris有一种如芒在背的感觉，好像有个人一直盯着他。他转过身在人群中搜索，终于找到了那个盯着他的人。

 

是他！

 

Chris一眼就认出了他，没想到时隔多年会再见到他。

 

他和几年前几乎没什么变化。

 

一丝不苟的背头，看起来凶凶的眉毛，深邃的眼窝，犀利的眼眸。

 

“Shit，”Chris哀嚎。他曾经很想找到这个男人，但现在他只想和Jim好好生活，不再想念这个只有一面之缘的男人。

 

就不该答应Charles来酒宴。

 

恰在此时，Karl从洗手间回来，他顺着Chris投出去的目光望向Zach。还真是冤家，竟然又遇上这个意大利黑手党。

 

Karl靠近Chris，幸灾乐祸道，“你儿子就是把冰激凌蹭到这个男人身上。”

 

What？！

 

“告诉我，你在和我开玩笑。”Chris摇着头拒绝听到的事实。

 

那天Karl告诉他，Jim将冰激凌蹭到一个看起来很凶狠的男人的裤子上，没想到那个男人就是他……这是命运吗？

 

Karl看戏一样，目光在Zach和Chris之间来回，“那家伙是不是认出我了？我觉得你最好还是去打个招呼，省的他心血来潮要你赔偿他的裤子。我告诉过你，那条裤子很值钱。”

 

Chris咬了咬唇，很不情愿地将自己挪向Zach。

 

“嗨，”Chris微微一笑。原来他的眼睛不是黑色是焦糖色。

 

Zach看着面前的Chris，稍稍释放出Alpha的信息素。这个男人不仅仅有着人见人爱的翘臀，还有一副好皮相。金发蓝眸，粉嫩的红唇让人忍不住想一亲芳泽，笑起来时露出的小虎牙和眼角的小细纹更显得十分可爱。

 

Zach盯着Chris的眼睛，那是最纯净的蔚蓝色，像泳池的最深处，像此时此刻他手中的Bombay Sapphire。

 

闻着Zach的信息素，Chris早已心跳如鼓却强装镇定，“我的朋友告诉我，上次我儿子将冰激凌弄到你裤子上。”

 

Chris一边说着一边心猿意马地嗅着Zach的信息素。

 

天啊！他的气味怎么会那么好闻！

 

“你儿子？”

 

Zach大吃一惊，他看上去还很年轻，竟有了这么大的儿子！不知为何，想到这，Zach心里就莫名很不是滋味。

 

“是的，我替他向你说声Sorry……”

 

“不需要，”Zach打断Chris，手指不自觉地摩挲着酒杯，“你儿子已经道过歉。”

 

Zach上下打量着他，不同于那天休闲的穿着，今日的男人白衬衫加上裁剪合身的深蓝色西装，配着金发蓝眸，英俊得像个王子。

 

Zach注意到男人的眉毛也很粗，男孩遗传了那对粗眉。

 

其实那天过后，Zach怀疑过自己是否有可能有私生子，想了一圈又觉不可能。虽然有过众多一夜情，但都是属于你情我愿，大家都有安全措施。

 

Chris害羞地笑了笑，伸出一只手，“我叫Christopher Pine，你可以叫我Chris。”

 

“Zach，Zachary Quinto”Zach伸手握住了Chris的手。温暖、干燥，比自己的要小一点，但握着很舒服。

 

Zach。

 

Chris在心里默念着这个名字。终于，午夜梦回的时候他不再是一个无名的人。

 

眼中映着Chris腼腆的笑，这让他看起来更像个在校大学生。Zach不得不质疑Chris是否是小男孩的亲生父亲，而且在Chris身上闻不到任何信息素。

 

Zach勾了一下嘴角，殊不知这样的举动在Chris眼里性感得要命。

 

“恕我冒昧，那男孩真是你亲生儿子吗？你看起来不像是有个那么大孩子的父亲。”

 

Chris挠了挠他梳理得整整齐齐的暗金色头发，“是的，Jim是我的孩子，五岁了，他看起来很可爱是不是？”Chris放下手摩挲着裤缝，像不好意思又像懊恼，噘起嘴，“我其实都24岁了，为什么所有人都觉得我不像个父亲？”

 

因为你自己看起来都像个大男孩。

 

“是，他很可爱。”但不及你。Zach没有将剩下的话说出，他不想让Chris觉得被冒犯。

 

 

在他们聊得火热的时候，Karl领着Jim走来。

 

“Daddy！”Jim扑进Chris怀里蹭了蹭，意识到还有别人，他回过头看着Zach，露出大大的笑容，“凶眉毛叔叔！”

 

听到这外号，在场的三个大人一头黑线。

 

Chris咳了两声掩饰尴尬，温柔地抚着Jim的头发，“你Charles叔叔呢？”

 

在一旁黑着脸的Karl接话道：“他把Charles和Erik锁在一个房间里，还给一个Omega洗了澡。”

 

Chris垂下眼看着Jim，责备道，“怎么回事？”

 

Jim一脸无辜，好像做坏事的根本不是他，“Charles叔叔说那个Omega释放信息素想勾引鲨鱼叔叔，虽然我还闻不到，但为了别人着想我就让她去泳池里冷静冷静。”他管Erik叫鲨鱼叔叔，这个外号让三人的黑线加得更粗，“然后Charles就把鲨鱼叔叔带到楼上的房间，我知道他们要去做羞羞的事情，好心把门给锁上不让人打扰……”

 

“够了！”Karl的脸比之前更黑了，他紧紧咬着后槽牙，“Damn it！我就知道你和Charles那个惹祸精带不出好孩子。”他又恶狠狠地剐了一眼一旁偷笑的Zach，“男孩们，时间不早我们该回去了。”

 

Chris朝Zach抱歉地笑了笑，牵起Jim的手，“再见，Zach。”

 

“再见，凶眉毛叔叔。”

 

尽管很不情愿，Zach还是和Chris道了别，恋恋不舍地看着他渐行渐远。

 

等到人群中不再有他们的身影时，Zach才想起他忘了问Chris的电话号码。

 

不过，听Jim言语中的意思，他们应该认识Erik。

 

来日方长，不是吗？


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，”Charles咬了一口纸杯蛋糕，“你对宴会上一个男人一见钟情？”

 

坐在他对面的Chris左手托着腮，右手拿着勺子心不在焉地在巧克力慕斯上滑动，“也不算一见钟情，就是有点好感。”如果认真追究，他早就六年前就对这个男人有好感。

 

在那日相见之后，Chris无法忘记Zach，他们就像相识多年的老友一样，谈笑风生。Zach也远比他想象的要风趣幽默许多，他们有共同的话题，文学、音乐、戏剧……

 

但能出席宴会的人，非富即贵，Zach又是哪一样？

 

“得了吧，看你这几天魂不守舍的样子还说不是一见钟情。”Charles才不相信Chris的鬼话，“他告诉你名字了吗？说不定我认识。”

 

“Zach。”

 

“咣当”一声，Charles手中的勺子掉到桌上，“他叫什么？”

 

“Zach，Zachary Quinto。”Chris将勺子递还给还在震惊中的Charles，“你真认识他？”

 

“Oh my god！”Charles不可置信地望着Chris，“你竟然不知道Zachary Quinto？！”但转念一想，Chris不知道也不是没可能。

 

在Jim没出世之前，Chris的生活就是学习和书本。现在有了Jim，他的生活变成教书、书本、Jim。Charles常常取笑他提早过上了老年人的生活。

 

“他是什么了不得的大人物？”Chris身体探前，好奇地问。

 

Charles无奈地笑笑，“Chris，你知道Erik为什么要举办酒宴吗？”

 

Chris思索一番，“好像是为了庆祝和什么集团达成合作吧。”Charles朝他点点头，“难道……”

 

“是的，亲爱的，就是和Quinto集团，他是Quinto集团的CEO。”

 

Chris整个人挫败地瘫在座位上，原来他们之间的差距不是一星半点，原本设想过的希望顷刻间灰飞烟灭。

 

Charles轻轻拍了拍Chris的手背，关切地问：“你没事吧？”

 

Chris无声地摇了摇头，挖了一勺巧克力慕斯。

 

今天的甜品一点都不甜。

 

 

十九次。

 

这是一个星期来母亲有意无意提起要他成家的话题。

 

Zach揉揉酸胀的太阳穴，实在想不通，他不过刚刚30岁，还不想将大把的美好时光浪费在婚姻上，但母亲……一想到Mrs.Quinto，Zach觉得头更疼了。

 

其实也不是不找，他有过伴侣，但都还没到需要结婚的份上。

 

也许，为了母亲，他真该认真找一个人好好结婚。可是想起他曾经有过的那些恋人，Zach深深叹了口气，他不是将就的人。

 

突然，Zach想起了Chris，那个金发蓝眸的男人。

 

如果真要将就，起码要找个赏心悦目的将就。

 

Zach知道他要做什么了。事实上，这件事早就酒宴结束后就该做，而不是被耽误，以至于听了一个星期的唠叨。

 

Zach拿着手机，拨通了Erik的电话。

 

 

Zach和Erik约在Magneto大厦楼下的咖啡店。

 

当Erik走进咖啡店时，Zach已经喝完一杯黑咖啡。

 

Erik拉开椅子坐下，心情不悦道，“你找我该不会只是单纯的想喝咖啡吧？还是你对于合同有什么不满意的地方？”

 

Zach给Erik点了杯咖啡，右手搭在椅背上，“放轻松，我找你是有点私事。”Zach身体前倾，“我想向你打听一个人。”

 

Erik双手交叠抱胸，“什么人？”

 

“一个蓝眼睛翘屁股的男人……”

 

Zach话还没说完，就被Erik打断，“蓝眼睛翘屁股的男人？”Zach看到Erik的表情顿时充满阴沉狠厉，好像又变成多年前令人闻风丧胆的Magneto。

 

“是的，”他说错什么了吗？为什么Erik此时的表情像要将他生吞活剥？

 

“他说他叫Chris，Chris Pine。”

 

在听到Zach说出这个名字后，Erik才稍稍放松了表情，“就为了这点事？你以为我都和你一样清闲？”

 

“不，这不是一点小事，我打算和他结婚。”

 

Erik看着Zach，嗤笑一声，道：“你真的很闲。”

 

 

虽然Erik嘲笑了Zach，但还是告诉他Chris是Charles的大学同事，现在是副教授，教英文。

 

而全然不知道自己被Erik卖了的Chris此时正伏案批改着学生的论文。

 

“叩叩”。

 

敲门声响起，Chris以为是学生，头也不抬，直接说，“进来。”

 

来人拉开Chris对面的椅子坐下，饶有趣味地看着他低头在本子上写写画画。

 

如果不是门上写着这是Chris Pine的办公室，谁会相信眼前这个带着黑框眼镜，穿着宽松白T恤的男人会是副教授而不是普通大学生。

 

笔尖在纸上发出的“沙沙”声和浅浅的呼吸声，让办公室变得更加宁静。Zach就这么看着Chris，也不知道时间到底过去多久。他没有开口说话，静静欣赏着Chris的一举一动。他忽然觉得这份静谧很不错，如果Chris能拿掉那副遮住蓝眼睛的眼镜就更加美好。

 

批改完最后一份论文，Chris闭上眼动了动酸疼的脖子，突然想起对面还坐着一个人，慌忙睁开眼，看清来人后猛地站起来，手带到桌上的杯子掉下来砸到自己的脚。他“嘶”了一声赶忙扶着桌角坐回椅子上揉着脚背，“Sorry，我没想到是你。”

 

Zach戏谑地笑着，“见到我你很激动。”

 

Chris脸可疑地红了，“我只是没想到，很意外。”像是想到什么，Chris起身一瘸一拐地走到Zach身后的柜子翻找，“咖啡还是茶？”

 

Zach转过椅子，看着Chris的背影。这个男人将自己最好的部分隐藏在松垮垮的牛仔裤下。真不知道该高兴别人忽略这风景还是可惜暴殄天物。

 

“说到意外，你倒真是很令我意外，Pine教授。”

 

Chris冲了杯红茶，茶烟升腾，他的脸更加红了。

 

“别取笑我了，”他将红茶递给Zach，“没有咖啡了，希望你会喜欢红茶。”

 

“谢谢，我喜欢红茶。”Zach接过茶杯，手指碰到了Chris的指尖，空气中多了一丝属于Zach的Alpha信息素，Chris像触电般猛然收回手指。

 

两人相顾无言。良久之后，Zach才开口道：“其实，我今天找你是真有事。”

 

“什么事？”Chris抬起低垂的眼，内心还在为刚才小小的触碰激动不已。

 

Zach没有马上回答，而是将目光定在Chris左手的无名指上。

 

那里空无一物。

 

“你是否结婚了？”虽然Erik说过Chris还是单身，但Zach还是想要百分百确定，毕竟他还有一个五岁大的孩子。

 

Chris不知道Zach为什么要问这个问题，但还是诚实回答了，“没有。”

 

“你现在有恋人吗？”原先他以为那个黑发Alpha是Chris的恋人，但被Erik否认了。

 

Chris缓慢地摇了摇头，好不容易平静下来的脸又慢慢变红，甚至连耳朵都发红发热。Zach发现自己百看不厌Chris害羞的表情。

 

“那你有喜欢的人了吗？”

 

“没有。”这句话在一个星期之前是肯定的，但现在……那些被掩埋的情感再次回来，Chris捧着茶杯，满脸疑惑，“你到底想问什么？”

 

Zach放下茶杯，焦糖色的眼睛十分认真地凝视着Chris，开门见山道：“如果都没有的话，我想和你结婚。”

 

“What？！”Chris再次震惊地站起，这一次杯子没有掉在地上，满满一杯茶水倾洒在批好的论文上。Chris连忙挪开论文，Zach抽了几张抽纸替他擦干桌子上的茶水。等一切都弄好了，两人对视。

 

“你在和我开玩笑吗？”Chris像受了伤的动物，目光逃避地移向别处，“这一点都不好笑。”

 

Zach走上前将Chris的脸摆正对着自己，“我是认真的，”他放开捧着Chris脸庞的手，肌肤相亲的感觉真得很好，而蓝眼睛里的水汽更让他害怕自己会情不自禁吻了上去。

 

Zach双手环抱半坐在书桌上，“我的母亲一直催着我结婚，我不想让她伤心，但一时之间找不到合适的人。”

 

“所以，你就找我。”Chris看着Zach，眼里散去水汽，取而代之的是被冒犯的伤心。

 

“抱歉，我知道这很唐突，但我能想到的只有你。”Zach很想抹去Chris眼中的伤心，他不喜欢看到这样的Chris，他应该像冬日的阳光让人觉得暖洋洋。“放心，这只是一场假婚姻，除了一纸婚约，你很自由。”

 

“好吧，为什么是我？”Chris防备地站到窗边，让自己和Zach隔开一段距离。

 

“我第一眼看见你时就对你挺有好感，虽然不知道为什么。”Zach似自嘲地笑了笑，“也许你不信，但这是实话。”

 

一时之间，Chris不知道该怎么说，他恨自己此刻的词穷，好在Zach又开口说，“而且我觉得你儿子需要一个完整的家庭。”看到Chris张嘴想反驳什么，他将食指放在唇上“嘘”了一声，继续道，“这方面我比你了解，毕竟——”Zach停了下来，Chris看到他好像陷入某种回忆，片刻之后，他才说，“毕竟，我从小就长在单亲家庭。”

 

“我……”

 

Zach站直身体，拉了拉衣角，“你不必马上回复我，我给你时间好好考虑考虑。”他边说边在桌上的纸上写下一串数字，“想好了打给我，无论答应与否。”

 

Chris看着纸上的号码，心乱如麻。

 

 

送走Zach之后，Chris在办公室发了好一会儿呆后掏出手机给Charles打电话。

 

等他回到公寓的时候，Charles已经窝在沙发上津津有味地吃着曲奇饼干。

 

Chris放下包一言不发。Charles递了一块饼干给他，他一反常态地没有接受。

 

“嘿，亲爱的，你怎么了？”

 

“Zach来找过我。”

 

Charles嘴里含着饼干，口齿不清地说：“他找你……干嘛？”

 

Chris将自己面朝下摔进沙发，“他说想和我结婚。”

 

“什么？”Charles凑近闻了闻Chris，他的身上还有一丝Alpha的信息素，“你们上床了？”

 

Chris扭头瞪了一眼Charles，“没有！”

 

“那他干嘛要和你结婚？”

 

Chris将Zach的话重复一遍给Charles。

 

“就是因为他母亲催婚所以就来找你假结婚？”Charles难以置信地问，这都什么乱七八糟的逻辑。

 

Chris点点头。

 

Charles放下饼干，正色道，“你没有答应吧？”

 

“还没有，他让我考虑考虑。”

 

“那你怎么想？”

 

“我觉得他说的并无道理，”Chris翻身躺着，拿了一个抱枕抱在怀里，目光不知游离到何处，许久后下定决心说，“而且Jim……Jim是他的孩子。”

 

“天啊！”Charles紧紧抓住Chris的手，“你确定Zach就是Jim的父亲？”

 

关于Jim的父亲是谁这件事，Charles曾问过Chris，但他都是闭口不谈，没想到那个让Chris怀孕的人竟然会是Zach！

 

Chris被握住的手轻轻颤抖了一下，“是的，我很确定，毕竟我只有过那一次。”

 

“对不起，Chris，那件事……”Charles满脸歉意。

 

Chris打断Charles，侧过身微笑着，“不要再说对不起，那不是你的错，现在我只是不知道该不该答应Zach。”

 

“你喜欢他吗？”看着欲言又止的Chris，Charles了然，肯定道：“你喜欢他。”

 

“是，我是喜欢他。”那可是在他梦里占据了六年的男人，更何况还是在不知道名字的时候。

 

“那不就成了，”Charles拍了拍Chris的屁股，Chris受惊地弹了一下，刚想发作就看到Charles一脸坏笑，“我敢打包票，他绝对会拜倒在你的翘臀和蓝眼睛之下。”

 

“你自己有一双比我还蓝的眼睛。”Chris没好气地说。

 

提到自己的眼睛，Charles得意洋洋地说：“所以Erik才被我迷得神魂颠倒，相信我，你也可以。”

 

“我不知道。”Chris沮丧地将抱枕抱得更紧。

 

他想答应，上天啊，那可是他喜欢的男人！可是这只是一场假婚姻。等到某天Zach遇到了真正想结婚的人，他怕自己已经无可救药地爱上。到那个时候，他会万劫不复。


	3. Chapter 3

Chris出神地盯着桌上的茶杯。几天前Zach曾用过那个杯子，现在它安静地放在自己常用的杯子边，好像它们是天生一对。

 

Zach让他好好考虑考虑，他确实一直在考虑。说不想答应是骗人的，他期望着能与Zach发生点什么。但这不是他一个人说了算， Jim的想法也很重要。

 

“Daddy！”门还没开，Jim的声音已经传来。Chris回过神，看见Karl推开门，自家的小男孩小跑而来。Chris蹲下身，将Jim抱在怀里。

 

“还没收拾好？”Karl看着桌上散落的教材，“这两天你都在干嘛？整天魂不守舍。”他抬眼盯着Chris眼下的乌青，“没事吧？”

 

Chris轻轻摇头，“没事。”

 

Karl明显不信，双眼死死盯着Chris，“当真？”

 

“好吧，”Chris一脸挫败，“有事。”Chris举手示意Karl停下询问，“我会告诉你，但不在这里，晚上你来公寓，我会把所有的事都告诉你。”

 

“搞什么？”

 

Karl隐隐觉得Chris的不对劲是从那日酒宴后开始。

 

 

晚上八点，Karl如约来到Charles的公寓。进门的时候看到Chris和Charles面色凝重地坐在沙发上。而Jim像感染了这份凝重窝在另一边的沙发上认真地看书。

 

Karl拧紧双眉，这又是惹了什么祸？他拉过一把椅子坐到他们对面，不废话直接道，“说吧，到底什么事？”

 

Chris双手放在大腿上紧紧揪着裤子，担心知道真相的Karl会暴跳如雷。

 

看着纠结的Chris，Charles拍了拍他的肩让他放松，“还是我来吧。”

 

“不！”Chris出声制止，“我自己来说。”他不安地看着Karl，“还有，Karl，不管你听到什么答应我不要生气。”他又看向Jim，“亲爱的，过来，Daddy要说的事和你有关。”

 

Jim依言放下书，走向Chris，Chris将他拥在怀里，手指梳理着他柔软的金发。

 

“可以开始了吗？”Karl催促着。

 

Chris露出一个虚弱的微笑，“Jimboy，你想不想知道你的另一个父亲是谁？”

 

 

“你说小鬼的父亲是Zachary Quinto，那个在酒会上搭讪你的Alpha？”如果不是很清楚Chris不喝酒，Karl会以为他在说胡话。“所以，你们到底是怎么搞出这个麻烦精的？”

 

Karl回想起酒宴那天，难怪一向不善交际的Chris会和Zachary Quinto聊那么久，原来早就有关系。但是Zachary似乎不记得Chris，对Jim更是一无所知。Karl咬牙切齿道，“那混蛋忘了你！负心汉！我要去揍他！”

 

Chris急忙辩解，“不怪他，那只是……呃……一夜情。”Chris扭捏地说出那个让他难受的词。

 

Karl冷笑一声，轻蔑道，“看不出你也会玩一夜情。”

 

一旁的Charles尴尬地动了一下嘴角，接话道，“这不能怪Chris，都是我出的馊主意。”

 

Karl飞来一记眼刀，望着Charles的眼神就像在说：就知道是你这个惹祸精干的好事！

 

Charles干咳两声，解释道，“简单来说就是Chris十八岁生日那天，我给他找了个Alpha破处，谁知道他莫名其妙走进Zach的房间，然后就……”

 

“Damn！你能不能别把你一脑的淫秽加给他！他那时才十八岁！Danm it！”Karl不停地咒骂，在咒骂声中，Charles小声说，“我破处的时候都还没18岁……”

 

“闭嘴，我一点都不想知道你的破事。”Karl气急败坏地说。

 

 在接收到Karl凌冽的眼神后，Charles乖乖闭嘴。

 

“这也不能怪Charles，”Chris知道Karl现在很生气，但这件事总该说清，“我当时喝了酒，脑子一热就答应了，只是不知道那个人会变成Zach。”

 

Chris想起那一夜Zach落在身上的吻，还有在身体内的冲撞以及被他强烈的信息素勾引出甜腻的香味……

 

事到如今，每次回想都还能让他面红耳热、双腿发软。

 

“那天他好像喝得很醉，加上一整晚我们都没开灯……早上醒来我被自己吓到，没等他醒我就跑了。所以，我想他根本不知道是我。”Chris心虚地看了一眼Karl，对方的脸此刻正乌云笼罩，“其实一直到酒会前我都不知道他是谁叫什么名字，他的长相让我以为是个意大利人。”Chris现在才知道他错得离谱，“从伦敦回来的前一夜，我发现我怀孕了，然后就认识了你。”

 

Karl当然记得第一次见到Chris时的情形。一个很年轻却已经怀孕五个月的Omega因为营养不良一大早晕倒在街上。幸好那天他要给他的宝贝女儿排队买牛角包，不然冰天雪地还不知道会出什么事。

 

他一直以为Chris是被不负责任的Alpha抛弃，甚至都动过找Omega协会，是Chris坚持自己不是被抛弃他才打消这个念头。

 

一直缩在Chris怀里默默听他们说话的Jim此时抬起头，蓝蓝的眼睛里闪着不解的光，“Daddy，你们在说谁？”

 

Karl没好气地回答，“在说那个被你用冰激凌弄脏的凶眉毛叔叔，恭喜你，Jimboy，你找到父亲了！”

 

“Daddy？”Jim疑惑地望着Chris。

 

Chris在他额头印上一吻，“是的，亲爱的，他是你父亲。”Chris明显感到Jim在怀里颤抖了一下。

 

“我讨厌他！”Jim皱着小脸，闷闷地说，“但你喜欢他，我会试着喜欢他。”

 

“所以，这就是你这几天失魂落魄的原因？因为你发现你喜欢他？”Karl觉得头疼，他只是一个普通的校医不是恋爱辅导员。

 

Chris和Charles对望一眼，犹豫了一下才说，“不，我接下来要说的事才是重点，Zach想让我和他结婚。”

 

“What？”Karl从椅子上站起，快步走到Chris身边，俯视着他，“你跟他说Jim的事？”

 

Chris连忙摇头否认，“没有，他还不知道。”

 

“那他为什么要和你结婚？”

 

Chris用眼神示意Charles，Charles心领神会，捏了捏Jim的鼻子，一把抱起“臭小子，你该洗洗睡了，明天还要上学。”

 

Charles抱走Jim后，Chris将事情的始末全告诉了Karl。听完后，Karl更加暴躁，竟然是这么一个荒唐的理由。现在他想去撕了Zach的心都有。

 

“告诉我孩子，你没有答应。”

 

“我不知道。”Chris还在矛盾中。

 

Karl坐到他身边，揽过他的头让他靠在自己肩上，“你想答应，是吗？”

 

Chris沉默不语，想答应吗？是的。他的心告诉他不要放弃这次机会，也许Zach真会爱上他，可是Jim会同意吗？

 

沉默良久，Chris才轻声道：“是，我想答应，但我会征求Jim的意见，如果他不同意，我就拒绝。”

 

Karl重重地叹了口气，“我知道你决定好的事谁也劝不了，但是，孩子，我希望你开心。如果他让你不开心，我才不在乎他是什么总裁还是黑手党，我一定会揍得他满地找牙！”

 

“谢谢你，Karl。”Chris欣慰地笑了一下，“有你们真好！”

 

 

Karl离开后，Chris一个人在客厅坐了好一会儿整理思绪。

 

理清思绪之后，Chris往Jim的房间走去。原本只想看看小家伙睡得老不老实，没想到他竟然还没睡，水汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着天花板上的星星，看到Chris进来赶紧闭起眼装睡。

 

Chris脱了鞋袜钻进被窝将他拥入怀里，轻声道，“Boy，我知道你没睡着，跟Daddy聊会天好不好？”

 

Jim翻过身抱住Chris，带着鼻音问，“你要和他结婚了吗？”Chris知道Jim在说谁，“你想我结婚吗？”

 

Jim将拇指放进嘴巴里吮吸，Chris知道那是他不安的表现。

 

“我也不是很讨厌他，你们都以为我小不懂，其实我都知道。”Jim将头埋进Chris的胸膛，“我说讨厌他是因为他都不来找我们，他让你伤心。”

 

Chris温柔地抚着Jim的后背，“不是他不来找我们，是他不知道我们的存在。他也没让我伤心。”

 

“真的吗？”Jim抬起埋在Chris胸前的小脸。

 

“真的，Daddy什么时候骗过你？”

 

“那……好吧，”Jim妥协，“那和他结婚吧，我不介意多一个Daddy，但我不想马上喜欢他。”

 

Chris亲了亲他的额头，“你不需要为我勉强。”

 

Jim急切地说，“不是勉强，我真想要他是我Daddy！”

 

Chris忍住不笑，口是心非的小家伙，明明喜欢Zach非要装作讨厌。

 

“好了，我知道你想，快睡吧，别明天又赖床。”Chris整了整被子，又亲了亲Jim的脸颊。正欲离开之时，衣角被双小手拉住，他回头蹲下身，“怎么了宝贝？”

 

“你晚上能陪我一起睡吗？”Jim热切地希望。

 

Chris轻轻捏了捏他的脸，“这么大了还要Daddy陪？”

 

Jim噘起小嘴，“你以后都要和凶眉毛叔叔睡一起了就不能陪你宝贝儿子一晚吗？”

 

Chris鬓角滴下一滴汗，真心觉得不能再让Charles带Jim了。

 

 

Chris打来电话时离Zach提出结婚已过去三天。

 

他们约在学校对面的咖啡店，那是Chris很喜欢的一家咖啡店，他希望在自己喜欢的地方和Zach谈这件事。

 

Zach抵达Chris给的地址的时候已近黄昏，一抹斜阳透过落地窗照进咖啡店。Zach坐在车里看着窗边的Chris。

 

今天Chris依旧穿着那件白T恤，但T恤外罩着一件蓝色开衫，让他看起来更加文雅。他拿着一本书认真读着，脸上的表情随着剧情的发展，时而凝眉时而露出小小的笑容。

 

Zach坐在车里欣赏了好一会，直到沉入地平线的太阳提醒他不能再耽搁下去。

 

“抱歉，我来晚了。”Zach对正看书看得津津有味的Chris说。如果可以，他真不想打扰，啃书本的Chris有一种难以言喻的吸引力。

 

Chris放下书本，浅浅一笑，“没关系，我也才来一会。”Zach没有拆穿他，他刚才在车里起码看了十分钟。

 

“想喝什么？”Chris唤来服务员，对服务员说，“一杯卡布奇诺。”随后转向Zach，一脸期许。

 

“黑咖啡，谢谢。”Zach脱下西装外套随手搭在椅背上，他扯了扯领带，又卷起袖子。Chris看着被毛发覆盖的手臂线条，脸又不争气地红了。

 

“你打电话给我是有结果了吗？”Zach搅拌着咖啡，希望是个好结果。

 

“是，”Chris想了一下，“你知道我有个孩子，真的不介意？”

 

“如果我介意，就不会和你提这件事。”Zach有些懊恼，Chris竟然不相信他。

 

“好吧，”Chris无意地噘了一下嘴，Zach看在眼中，心跳莫名快了一下。“但我还要告诉你一件事，我是个Beta。”

 

Chris并不想撒谎，但他是Omega这件事，除了Karl和Charles之外没人知道，他不想这么早就告诉Zach——因为生理原因，Alpha总是会被Omega吸引，Chris不想Zach因为这个原因迷恋他，他要Zach真心实意地爱他。

 

Zach抬起双眼望着Chris，这么甜美可爱的人竟然不是Omega？难怪和他相处闻不到一丝的信息素，真是可惜！

 

见Zach不说话，Chris有些失落，“你介意吗？还是你希望找个Omega……”

 

“不，”Zach打断他的话，虽然不是Omega这件事让他觉得有些遗憾，但至少Chris是个甜美的Beta，况且他们又不是真的结婚。“我不介意，不是Omega也好，至少没有恼人的发情期。”

 

Chris看出Zach的失望，他在心里告诫自己，还不是时候，等Zach爱上他那一天，他会告诉他，一切。

 

“那么，”Chris伸出一只手，眼带期望地凝视着Zach，“合作愉快。”

 

Zach笑了一下，握着他的手，“合作愉快。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Zach放下资料，陷进真皮座椅。桌上的资料是他找人调查的结果。

 

他需要知道和他结婚的人是什么样，也为了确认是否像Chris说的那样，他是个Beta——Zach始终不太相信Chris是个Beta。

 

Zach再次拿起资料最上面的那页，目光定在性征一栏，那里白纸黑字写着Beta。好吧，这是不容置疑的事实。Zach承认有些遗憾，身为Alpha总是希望能拥有一个甜美的Omega，占有他、标记他。

 

好在Chris其它方面让Zach很满意。24岁就已经是副教授，这让Zach扬起嘴角，好像Chris已是他的伴侣他的骄傲。

 

目光下移，他看到一个熟悉的地名——伦敦。

 

Chris十七岁时作为交换生在在剑桥大学上学。Zach换算了一下时间，真巧，那个时候他也在伦敦。

 

想起伦敦，那是他人生中最失意最黑暗的时候，但在那段黑暗的日子里有一个夜晚却像繁星点亮了夜空，让他感受到了一丝光明。

 

那个夜晚有人在他心里种下一个种子，随着时间的推移，滋长、繁盛终究开出灿烂的花。

 

那是他一直深埋的秘密。

 

 

Chris不得不感叹Zach的办事效率，前天才答应，今天就已经将合同和一张足够他和Jim下半生衣食无忧的支票送到办公室。

 

合同上详细写着他们结婚后应该注意的事项。Chris认真阅读，看到最后时限上写着一年时，他咬着下唇。这么说他只有一年的时间可以和Zach朝夕相处，让他爱上他。

 

 “还有什么需要补充的吗？”Zach喝着红茶，也许是因为是Chris亲手所泡，他发现这个味道比黑咖啡要美妙许久。

 

 “没有。”Chris拿起支票看着一串的零，心情很是复杂，他将支票还给Zach，“这太多了。”

 

Zach的手覆在Chris的手背上把支票推还，“我不觉得多，我不想我们离婚以后让你日子难过。”

 

听到“离婚”两个字，Chris的心沉了下去，像有人往他胃里塞了块铁，沉甸甸的。

 

见Zach坚持，Chris也就不再推脱，“好吧，我先收下。”他拿起钢笔在合同上签下自己的名字后递给Zach。他提醒自己，如果Zach不能爱上他，这就只是一场交易。

 

Zach将合同收好，身子向前倾向Chris，“还有一件事我要向你说明，我的母亲现在还住在我这，我希望在她住在这里的这段时间我们能睡一个房间。”Zach看着睁大眼睛的Chris，调笑道，“我们结婚了，没理由在新婚的时候分房睡。”

 

Chris点点头，脸一点一点变红。想什么呢，他只是说睡一个房间又不代表要和你做些什么。

 

Chris不知道此刻的自己是多么的娇艳欲滴，Zach忍不住想调戏一下。他慢慢走向Chris，凑在他的耳边，压低声音说，“你是在期望和我发生点什么吗？夫人。”Zach加重了“夫人”两个字，手指在说完话的时候还故意刮了一下Chris烧得通红的圆润耳朵——他想这么做已经很久了。

 

Chris推开Zach，撇过头看向另一方。不能让Zach知道因为他的一句话一个举动自己就已经心跳加速。

 

看着气鼓鼓的Chris，Zach拍了拍他的手臂，“我开玩笑的，别在意。放心，我不会强迫你做你不愿意做的事。”

 

话虽这么说，Zach却怀疑起自己，如果Chris再露出这种害羞的表情，他会不会控制不住将他压在身下好好疼爱一番？在他身上留下痕迹，在他体内洒下种子……

 

虽然现在Beta的生育力低下，但不是不能，Chris已经有一个孩子，说明他的生育力还可以。如果他和Chris有孩子会像谁的多？是像Chris的金发蓝眸，还是自己的棕眼黑发？或者黑发蓝眼？金发棕眼也挺不错……

 

一阵电话铃声响起打断了Zach的胡思乱想，他很烦躁地掏出手机一看是他的助理Zoe打来。

 

Chris垂着头盯着自己的双脚，听着Zach对着电话里的人说着什么。

 

没讲几句Zach就挂了电话，拿起外套，轻触Chris的手臂，“走吧。”

 

“去哪？”望向他的眼睛湿漉漉，Zach的心跟着颤抖了一下。

 

“去试穿我们结婚的礼服。”

 

 

不得不承认，Chris是Zach见过把白色西装穿得最好看的人。

 

柔滑的面料，精致的裁剪。Zach很高兴Chris的西装能合身——那是他目测的尺寸。他把目光移向Chris的屁股——Chris全身上下最引人注目的地方，在西裤包裹下更加挺翘。

 

Zach微微皱眉，似乎太合身了点。

 

Chris转过身看到Zach痴迷的盯着自己的髋部，他尴尬地咳了一声，“可以就这套吗？我喜欢这套。”Zach的助理Zoe，那个梳着马尾的黑发美人让他试了好多套，明明都差不多，她却嫌弃那嫌弃这。

 

Zoe拉着他转了一圈，对着Zach说，“我觉得这套可以，你觉得呢？”

 

Zach起身走近Chris，将他的黑色领结整理好，后退几步上下打量一番，很是满意，“可以，就这套。”

 

这一套白色西装让Chris看起来像个白马王子，更重要的是让他的眼睛更蓝。

 

Chris如释重负地笑了一下，终于不用再试了。不停的脱衣服穿衣服比教一节课还累。

 

“晚上有时间吗？”Zach脱下自己的衣服开始试穿他的礼服。

 

Chris看着赤裸着上身的Zach。他的身材真的很好，属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的那种，而胸前旺盛的毛发显得很性感。目光向下，天啊，还有腹肌！Chris捏了捏自己腰上的软肉，决定要戒掉晚上的甜品。

 

“Chris？”

 

“什么？”Chris回过神却看到Zach开始脱裤子，他慌忙转过身，然而还是在镜子里看到Zach褪去长裤的逆天长腿。

 

Chris觉得腿有点软。

 

“你晚上有时间吗？”Zach又问了一遍，开始套衣服。

 

“有，有时间。”Chris目光游离，不敢再看镜中穿衣服的Zach，天知道此刻的他是有多性感！

 

Zach快速穿好衣服，那是黑色的三件套，宽肩窄腰，即性感又禁欲。Chris知道这两个词很矛盾，但Zach就是能将这两种气质糅合一起，演绎得很完美。

 

“有时间的话我想让你和我母亲先碰个面，可以吗？”

 

是哦，Zach说过他的母亲还住在他那，迟早都是要见，早点见面也好。

 

“可以。”

 

“那好，晚上我去接你。”

 

 

六点。

Zach的车准时停在公寓下。几分钟后，Chris带着Jim走来。他穿着天蓝色的亚麻立领衬衫，深蓝色的休闲西裤，棕色的布洛克皮鞋，休闲又不失正式。

 

Zach下车绅士地打开车门，见到Jim想友好地打声招呼，对方却“哼”了一声自顾爬上车。

 

Zach不明白自己做了什么让Jim不开心。

 

“Sorry，我想他今天心情不太好。”Chris抱歉，小家伙还在生气。

 

Zach并不在意，“没事，上车吧，我们要迟到了。”

 

等车开出一段距离后，Zach想起下午与母亲的谈话。

 

当他把要与Chris结婚的消息告诉母亲时以为她会很高兴，却没想到她不仅没有很兴奋反而指责他随便找人敷衍她。

 

Zach顿时哭笑不得，让他结婚的人是她，他听话找了她又不高兴。

 

好吧，他是找人假结婚，但那不重要，重要的是结果。

 

Zach好不容易安抚好母亲后无意中说起Chris有个儿子，这让她彻底不高兴，将他大骂一顿，说他不是疯了就是脑子被门夹了才会那么随意找人结婚。

 

Zach从后视镜看了一眼Chris，接触到他的目光，Chris微微一笑。

 

Zach觉得自己很正常，Chris是最好的，不管他有没有孩子。但一想到等会和母亲的碰面，他就觉得头疼，握着方向盘的手也加重了。

 

 

车子停在一栋大宅前，Jim下车看着大房子，兴奋地喊着“Cool”！

 

听到动静，Mrs.Quinto开了门。她黑着一张脸，一定要好好看看是什么样的人让自家眼光挑剔的儿子会在这么短的时间内决定结婚。当她看到一脸腼腆的Chris和穿得像个小绅士的Jim，乌云以最快的速度消散。

 

“晚上好，女士。”Chris微笑着打了声招呼，Jim学着他的样子问了声好。

 

Jim的样子逗乐了Mrs.Quinto，她蹲下身摸了摸他的头，“小帅哥，你叫什么名字？”

 

“我叫James Pine，您可以叫我Jim。”Jim怯怯地说。

 

Mrs.Quinto忍不住轻轻捏了下他的脸，“好的Jim，那你也不要叫我女士，你可以叫我奶奶吗？”

 

停好车过来的Zach看到这一幕，大惑不解，“都杵在门口干嘛，还不进去？”

 

Mrs.Quinto起身让Chris他们先进，等距离远了一点，她对Zach轻声道，“现在我理解你为什么那么快想结婚，换做是我也不想让这么一个甜心跑了。”

 

所以，母亲这是高兴了？

 

 

接下来的相处大家都很和谐，让Zach高兴的是母亲对于Chris很满意，最重要的孩子问题也因为Jim的可爱变得不重要。

 

Mrs.Quinto甚至偷偷问过Zach，Jim是不是他的儿子？因为她发现Jim长得很像他小时候。

 

Zach将目光锁在沙发上津津有味吃着冰激凌的Jim，真的很像吗？

 

 

婚礼比Chris想象中来得要快。

 

明天就是婚礼的日期。想到终于能走进Zach的生活，Chris的嘴角露出一个小小的微笑。

 

坐在一旁的Karl看在眼里，觉得自己的好友已经彻底被爱情冲昏头脑。

 

 

第二天。

 

婚礼在Quinto家宅举行。

 

时间匆忙，婚礼办得很简单。Chris这方只来了Karl、Charles和几个交好的同事。他没敢通知他的父母。

 

当初知道他怀孕，父亲气得不再和他说话。他只在昨天告诉他的姐姐katie。katie为无法赶到他的婚礼现场而哭泣。

 

Zach方面出席的人也不多，都是亲朋好友。让Chris高兴地是遇见了他在伯克利大学的校友——John，他现在是Zach公司的营销总监。

 

婚礼很快开始，Zach牵着Chris在鲜花和掌声中走向神父。

 

Chris的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他听不到那些掌声只听到自己的心跳声。他紧紧握着Zach的手，好像一放开就会失去他。

 

Zach伏在他的耳边，轻声要他别紧张，这反而让他越发紧张。当站在神父面前，他甚至听不到神父在讲什么，只看见神父的嘴在一张一合。

 

Zach揽过他的肩低语了几句，Chris清醒过来，神父又重复了一遍，“Christopher Pine，你是否愿意接受Zachary Quinto成为你的合法丈夫，无论疾病还是健康，贫穷还是富有，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

 

“我愿意。”

 

是的，我愿意。

 

交换戒指，许下约定。

 

欢呼声掌声响起。一片热闹中，Chris听到神父宣布Zach可以吻他。

 

Chris害羞地低下头，Zach却不让，用食指勾起他的下巴，让他们对望，双手下滑拉住他的手将它引向自己的肩。

 

Chris的手搭着Zach的肩，Zach搂住Chris的腰。

 

Chris看到Zach的脸在靠近，看到他焦糖色的眼里尽是笑意。

 

四唇相接。

 

柔软，温热。


	5. Chapter 5

入夜，婚宴还在持续。

 

灯火辉煌，花园里宾客们还在庆祝，不知谁喝高了，正拿着麦克风高声唱着《Fly Me to the Moon》。

 

Jim和Noah正玩得不亦乐乎——那是Zach养的一只狗，Jim很喜欢它。

 

Karl全程冷着一张脸坐在角落独自喝着威士忌。

 

Charles整个人挂在Erik身上，脸颊红扑扑的，看样子喝了不少。

 

二楼阳台上，Chris静静看着这一切，忽然觉得恍如梦一场，好不真实。

 

身后响起脚步声，Chris回头看见Zach拿着两杯香槟走来。

 

“不下去和他们一起玩吗？”Zach与他并肩而站。

 

Chris接过Zach递来的香槟却没有喝，“不了，看着也挺好。”

 

夜风拂过，吹乱了Chris精心打理过的头发，Zach望了一眼将他头发重新梳拢，手指忍不住顺着发梢摸了摸耳垂，感受着耳垂在指间发热。

 

 “谢谢。”Chris轻声说，头微微往旁边躲了躲，逃过Zach轻柔的抚摸。

 

Zach恋恋不舍地放下手，陪他看着花园里还在欢庆的人群。他看到挂在Erik身上的Charles，半眯起眼睛，问，“Erik身上就是你那个朋友Charles吗？”

 

Chris看向贴着Erik的Charles，“是，你别觉得他小，其实比我还大三岁，是学校里第一个Omega遗传学教授。”他看着Erik一把抱起Charles往外走去，“他们是恋人。”

 

原来是恋人。

 

如果没看错的话，Charles也有一双蓝得惊人的眼睛，难怪那天当向Erik打听一个蓝眼睛翘屁股的男人时Erik会露出那种表情。

 

Zach看着Chris的眼睛，发现还是Chris的更清澈更美，美得言语已经无法形容。

 

累了一天，疲倦袭来，站得太久背也开始犯疼。Chris打了个小小的哈欠，Zach看在眼里，“累了？”

 

“有点。”说完他又打了个哈欠。

 

Zach拿过他手中的香槟放在阳台上，“走吧，我先带你去休息。”

 

Zach的房间很大，黑白的装修简约不简单。让Chris意外的是靠墙有一排书柜，上面放满了书，多是文学类的书，也有为数不少关于表演类的书籍。

 

Zach打开衣柜，找出一套睡衣给Chris，“我们身高体型差不多，你应该能穿。”Chris接过睡衣，变得有些局促不安。现在他意识到他们要睡一个房间了。

 

 “别紧张，我说过我不会对你做你不愿意做的事。”Zach碰了碰Chris的手臂，“你先洗还是我先洗？”

 

 “我先吧。”他怕Zach洗完澡出来自己会变得更加不安，自己先洗还能躲进被窝逃避。

 

Chris快速地洗好澡套上衣服出来，正看见Zach抱着一床被子放到沙发上。

 

 “等会你睡床，我睡沙发。”

 

 “还是我睡沙发吧。”Chris不好意思地说。

 

这是Zach的房间让他睡沙发有些过意不去。

 

 “别跟我争了，”Zach走近拿起Chris搭在肩上的毛巾替他擦了擦头发，“记得把头发吹干再睡觉。”

 

 “好。”Chris拿回毛巾，“你去洗吧，我自己来。”

 

 

吹干了头发，Chris掀开被子躺进被窝，拉过被子，鼻端萦绕的尽是Zach的味道。他抽动鼻子使劲嗅了嗅。Zach的味道很好闻，像是天竺葵混着龙涎香，阳刚不失温暖。Chris觉得全身都被这种味道包围，他逐渐沉沦，沉沦……

 

Zach洗完澡半裸着上身出来，发现Chris已经睡着。他坐到床沿望着熟睡中眉头微锁的Chris。是梦见什么了吗？他伸出手指轻轻覆在Chris的眉心，想要揉去那一抹皱痕。

 

也许是感觉到有人在动他，Chris将头撇向另一侧。Zach摸了摸他的头发，柔软顺滑，手感很好。

 

替Chris掖好被子，Zach无声地笑了一下倒在沙发上，睁着双眼望着天花板上的灯。他想起婚礼上那个轻飘飘的吻，睡意全无。

 

他现在脑子里全是Chris。

 

笑起来甜甜的Chris。

 

生气时噘着嘴的Chris。

 

害羞时耳朵都会变红的Chris。

 

…………

 

也许，不要去考虑一年后的事，就这样和Chris相处下去，直到一辈子。

 

 

他感到身后躺进一个人。

 

那个人贴着他的后背，浓重的酒气袭来，一只手钻进衣服内顺着侧腰一直摸到胸前，温热的唇吻上后颈，他想要躲开，男人却将他搂得更紧。后颈上的吻越发加重，像是不满意只能吻着脖子，男人掰过他的脸，双唇寻找着他的唇压下去。

 

酒气熏得他迷醉，他张开嘴想要呼吸，舌头却趁机滑进来舔着他的上颚、卷起他的舌头缠绵……就在他觉得自己肺里的空气都要被压榨光时，男人松开他的嘴，带起的银丝显得那么色情。

 

 他大口大口喘息着，男人一把抓住他的腰让他翻过身面对自己。

 

男人撕扯他的衣服，拉下他的裤子。他反抗着却被男人抓住双手禁锢在头顶，双腿紧紧压着让他不得动弹。男人寻找到他的唇用力吻上，舌头撬开他的嘴，追逐着他的舌头不停吮吸。

 

 男人的吻慢慢下移，沿着下巴吻到脖子，在脖子上种下点点红印，胸前的凸起被男人不停地搔刮揉捏，逐渐变得嫣红坚挺。

 

 吻又落在锁骨上，男人轻咬了一口，他觉得疼痛又觉得酥麻。很快，急切的双唇转移到胸前，含住被玩得通红的茱萸。他张大嘴，像频死的鱼吸取着最后的氧气。

 

男人却不想就这么放过他，湿滑的舌头绕着红点一路向下舔过肚脐眼直达被耻毛覆盖的分身。半勃的分身被含住，他倒吸一口气，弓起身子，却将性器送得更深。男人的舌头舔着柱身，慢慢来到顶端舔着中间的细缝，一层一层的快感让他全身发热……

 

 后穴涌出一股陌生的液体，空气里渐渐弥漫开一种味道，像天竺葵混着龙涎香，让他双腿发软，让他面红耳赤，让他迷失，让他沉沦……他感到身体在发生着奇怪的变化，慢慢的空气里多了一种香味，像是清新的柑橘。

 

很快他意识到这种柑橘的香味是从自己的身体里发出，男人似乎也闻到了这种香味，抬起头笑得邪魅。

 

男人放开已经在口中变硬变粗的分身，伸出一根手指探进他的小穴。被异物入侵的不适让他扭动身体，男人按着他的身体不让他乱动。

 

手指开始不停进进出出，很快又加入第二根。他觉得难受又觉得心中压着一股欲望无法舒解。他想尖叫，张开嘴却发出了让自己都觉得羞耻的呻吟声。

 

曲起的手指在体内碰到了某一点，他尖叫一声，巨大的快感从尾椎蹿升，他绻起脚趾头，指甲陷进男人的后背，拼命地摇着头，不停地喊着，“不要……”

 

他越喊男人越是摩擦着那点甚至再加进一根手指。手指带来的快感让他发晕，眼前爆发出五彩斑斓的颜色，下身紧绷得难受，他伸手想要抚摸，却被男人抓住，他听到男人低哑的声音说着“不许”。

 

“啊……难受……”他无力地抓着男人，像抓到救命稻草，挺身磨蹭着男人。

 

男人将他按回床上舔着他脖子上的某处，他全身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，男人的另一只手缓缓向下握着粉嫩的柱身上下耸动，他颤抖着，浓稠的白浊喷洒而出。

 

黏腻的液体不断从后穴涌出，顺着男人的手掌滴到床单上，空气中的香味越发浓重，像最猛烈的春药刺激着两人。

 

终于，男人抽出手指，快速褪去自己的衣服跪在床上将他的双腿分到最大。男人在他唇上印上一吻，扶着蓄势待发的阴茎，一个挺身，整根没入。

 

“啊！疼！”他尖叫出声，觉得身体被劈开两半，双手胡乱地拍打着男人的胸。

 

男人却像没听到他的话，抓住他的双手按在身侧，开始一下一下撞击着那个点。最初的疼痛渐渐消散被阵阵酥麻所代替。

 

就在他接近释放的时候男人退出身体，巨大的空虚袭来，让他几乎说出那个“不”字。

 

男人将他翻了个身跪趴在床上，双手捏着圆润的臀瓣，力道大得足够留下淤青。

 

后穴再次被入侵。这一次没有疼痛只有被填满的满足。

 

男人开始九浅一深地抽插，双手探到胸前揉捏着两点，牙齿在后背恣意地啃咬，一个又一个红印在粉色的肌肤上显现。

 

他感受着男人有力地撞击，囊袋碰撞的声音和男人越来越重的呼吸声此起彼伏。越来越多甜腻的液体从交合处滴落……

 

忽然，男人撞到一个隐秘的入口，他无由来地感到心慌。男人却像发现新大陆一般用力撬开入口，粗大的阴茎进入另一个隐秘的入口，巨大的快感从尾椎扶摇直上，他全身颤栗，双眼蓄着泪水，紧咬着下唇不让自己发出羞耻的声音。

 

“叫出来！”男人舔着他的的耳朵命令。

 

他丢弃自尊，动人的呻吟在房间回荡，“嗯……啊……”

 

他无力地软下身子，脑中迸出一道白光，泪水涌出落在枕头上晕湿了一片。

 

听到他的甜腻声音，男人像得到鼓励，律动越来越快，终于成结堵住入口不让喷涌出的精液流出一滴。

 

他瘫倒在床上，高潮带来的余韵让他不停抽搐，男子翻身躺在他身侧。

 

他看到他的眼睛。

 

黑得像化不开的墨水。

 

空气中，两种香味互相纠缠、交融……

 

Zach！

 

Chris猛然睁开眼睛，心跳加速，呼吸加快。

 

又梦到那一夜了。

 

只是这一次比以往任何一次都要真实。他努力平复心情，拥被坐起。

 

Chris出神地盯着前方，心想，一定是被子上Zach的味道引诱着他去回味这一段历史。

 

“你醒啦？”Zach推开房门就看见Chris坐在床上发呆。金发经过一晚的翻滚肆意地支楞，迷迷糊糊的表情十分可爱。

 

看到眉开眼笑的Zach，Chris觉得很尴尬，这个男人刚刚还在梦里和他抵死缠绵。

 

 “快去刷牙洗脸吧，我们的母亲还等着吃早饭呢。”Zach玩笑着说。Chris掀开被子却发现他的下身已经勃起，他连忙扯过被子盖住。然而晚了，Zach已经看到，他不厚道地笑着，“这很正常，没必要害羞。”

 

如果Chris早一点醒来，也会看到他裤子里的隆起——那是一夜春梦的后果。

 

梦里他回到六年前那个夜晚，以往他都看不清梦里那个Omega的脸。但昨晚他看的很清，那是Chris。

 

可是Chris是个Beta，也不会是梦中之人。

 

听到Zach的玩笑话，Chris飞快掀开被子冲到卫生间“砰”的一声关上门，打开水龙头掬起冷水扑了几下脸。

 

真他妈尴尬！

 

磨磨蹭蹭洗漱好，Chris不情愿地打开卫生间的门，他希望Zach已经下楼。但事与愿违，Zach正坐在沙发上悠闲地看着今天的报纸。

 

听到开门声，Zach放下报纸，看着脸上红晕还没消散完的Chris，那种欲望又铺天盖地袭来。

 

“过来。”Zach沙哑着声音说。

 

Chris乖乖向他走去，心中却在惊讶Zach的声音竟会变得如此暗哑，听起来十分性感。

 

待到Chris走近，Zach一把拉过将他压在沙发上。

 

“你要做什么？”Chris下意识想要反抗，Zach却像梦里一样单手将他的双手禁锢在头顶。Chris瞪大眼睛扭动着身体。

 

“别动！”Zach咬牙训斥，“再动发生什么我就不敢保证。”天知道他这个动作是在火上浇油。

 

Chris听到Zach的警告，瞬间不敢再动，乖乖躺好，蓝眼睛蒙上一层水雾。

 

Zach笑了一下，“这样就乖了。”他伸手拉下Chris睡衣的领口，漂亮的锁骨露了出来。Zach低头在肩膀和脖子相连处重重吮吸，一枚湿哒哒的吻痕显现，双唇向下又在锁骨上如法炮制。

 

等到两枚吻痕新鲜出炉，Zach才心满意足地撑起身体，“做戏就要做足。”

 

Zach才不会承认就是想调戏一下他。

 

万分羞恼，Chris推开Zach起身去吃早饭。

 

Zach哈哈笑着，等笑过之后，突然觉得空气中若有似无飘着一种香味，很熟悉。他使劲嗅了嗅，只闻到自己身上发出的信息素。

 

 

终于见到起床吃饭的两人，Mrs.Quinto吩咐佣人将早点送上桌。一旁的Jim早就饿了，先吃完一碗麦片，现在正啃着苹果。

 

Jim看着Chris乱糟糟的头发，咯咯发笑，“Daddy，你的头发好像鸡窝。”

 

Chris怒视Zach，像在质问，为什么不提醒他？

 

Zach耸耸肩，表示这样很可爱。

 

Chris不理会Zach，向Mrs.Qunito充满歉意地说，“抱歉，让您久等。”

 

Mrs.Quinto看到Chris无意中露出的吻痕，摆出一副了然的模样，“我懂，昨晚一定很累。”

 

Chris觉得他的脸一定比桌上的苹果还红。


	6. Chapter 6

 “你们打算去哪里度蜜月？”Mrs.Quinto往Chris的盘里又添了一块Panini，顺便朝Zach投去责备的眼神。

 

哦，上帝！昨晚他们的运动量是有多大，看把Chris甜心饿的。

 

Chris尽量克制不让自己吃得太快——Karl总说他吃饭太凶，恨不得把食物一古脑儿都塞进嘴里。尽管这样，他两颊还是鼓鼓的。Zach觉得像在看一只仓鼠觅食。

 

怕他噎着，Zach倒了杯牛奶推倒他面前，自己倒了杯咖啡，“暂时没打算，我们都没有时间，”他看着Chris，“对吗？”

 

“是，我还要教课，没时间。”其实他想说他可以找人代课，但Zach明显不想和他这个假结婚对象度蜜月。

 

也许他想留着以后和真正的结婚对象去度蜜月，想到这，Panini也失去味道。

 

“我吃饱了，先去换衣服。”

 

Mrs.Quinto不高兴了，好像不能去度蜜月的是她，“没时间可以找时间，不度蜜月还叫什么新婚？”她还想早日抱上孙子。

 

Chris牵强地动了动嘴角。

 

是啊，不度蜜月还叫什么新婚。

 

Zach看到Chris眼里一闪而过的失落，不明白又是为了什么。

 

 

Chris想自己坐车去学校，Zach不许，“开什么玩笑？你是我新婚的丈夫，怎么可能第一天就让你独自上班？”

 

无奈，Chris坐进车里。

 

沉默。

 

Chris将头抵在车窗上，车窗外的风景飞逝而过，他无心欣赏。他觉得疲倦，不仅仅是身体上。

 

Jim拉拉他的衣角，Chris搂过他，“怎么了，宝贝？”

 

Jim扑闪着大眼睛，小脸疑惑，“Daddy，你不开心吗？”

 

Chris诧异，他发觉Jim总能发现他开心与否。

 

“没有，亲爱的，Daddy怎么会不开心呢？”

 

“你有！”Jim挺直身体吼了出来，蓝眼睛瞪着正在开车的Zach，“一定是他让你不开心！”他缩回Chris怀里，满脸委屈，小声地说，“我才喜欢他一点点……”

 

Chris亲亲他额头，小声安抚道：“不关他的事，”视线透过后视镜和Zach交汇，他匆忙低下头，像是对Jim解释，又想是对Zach说，“只是……没睡好。”

 

是吗？Zach不太相信，他努力回想早上的一切。

 

从他醒来Chris一直很正常，虽然懊恼自己在他身上留下印记，但并没有不开心，反而隐约还觉得他挺开心。他的低落似乎是从母亲提起蜜月的事情后……难道他在期待？还以为他不会期待这件事。

 

傻瓜。

 

Chris不知道其实他也想和他去度蜜月。他想和Chris两人世界，也许还能趁着这个假期培养出真感情——他发现对Chris已经不仅仅只是因为蓝眼睛翘屁股的好感，他觉得已经有点喜欢上Chris。

 

他担心的是Chris以为这只是场假婚姻，不会想和他有太多瓜葛。

 

Zach想，也许该来点惊喜。

 

 

Zach先送Jim上幼儿园然后才送Chris去学校。当Chris从他的保时捷上下来时引来了学生的关注。有人拿着手机偷偷拍下这一幕发到校内论坛上——全校师生的梦中情人Pine教授已名花有主，伴侣疑是Quinto集团总裁Zachary Quinto！

 

“你快走吧！”Chris对摇下车窗笑得跟个电影明星似的Zach气呼呼地说。再不走只会引来更多人关注。

 

Zach戴上墨镜笑得更欢，“几点下班，我来接你。”一扫之前的阴霾，Alpha天生的领域意识让Zach很满意，他就是要让所有人知道Chris是他的。

 

“不需要。”Chris拒绝，他可不想再引起围观。

 

“我坚持。”Chris不说他就不走，手搭在车窗上，有一下没一下地敲打，对着好奇的学生露出迷人的笑。

 

Chris不想在众目睽睽之下和他纠缠，最终妥协，“五点！”

 

他怎么会喜欢上这么一个无赖！

 

看着Chris气鼓鼓地走开，Zach朝他大声喊道，“希望你今天过得愉快，Mr.Pine！”Chris停顿一下感受到旁人惊诧的目光，脸刷得变红，他没回头加快步伐走进教学楼。

 

等Chris走进教学楼Zach才摇上车窗，掏出手机给Zoe打电话。

 

“轰动不小啊，‘Mrs.Quinto’。”Chris才把包放在桌上，Charles就已闻迅赶来，倚着门框揶揄，“你知道吗，现在论坛上全是你和Zach的照片，点击量都已超过我和Erik。”

 

Chris给自己倒了杯水，一口气喝光，用手背擦擦嘴，不屑道，“你知道我一向不关心这些。”

 

“你不关心不代表你的学生不关心，”Charles双手插进口袋，“小心等会学生把你围得水泄不通。”他慢慢踱向Chris，凑近闻了闻，“你没和Zach上床？”

 

“我不像你一见面就和Erik上床。”Chris嘲笑。

 

Charles得意道，“Erik那么性感我得早下手，我知道我自己要什么，”他拉开Chris的抽屉，瞥去一眼，“你知道你要什么吗？”

 

“我现在要去上课，”Chris拿起书朝着Charles拿零食的手拍了一下，“还有，不许再偷吃我的零食。”

 

 

中午休息的时候，Chris跑到医务室。一来是躲避学生好奇的追问，什么时候这些学生对他的私生活这么关心？二来是找Karl要抑制针。

 

因为昨晚的梦，他怕自己会无意泄漏信息素，多要点抑制针总是保险。

 

一路小跑让Chris出了一层薄汗，伸手解开领口衬衫扣子拿着纸巾擦着脖子上的汗。

 

Karl替他拿来抑制针，递给他时看到他锁骨上的吻痕，眉头紧锁。

 

“他碰你了？”Karl用力将一包抑制针塞到Chris的手里，“我就知道不能信任他！”

 

“没有。”小心收好抑制针后Chris才反应过来，Karl是看到他脖子上的痕迹，“不是你见到的那样。”

 

手指抚摸着印记，好像还能感受到Zach吮吸时的温度，早上吃饭时的画面再度闪现，他轻叹一声，“这只是做戏给他妈妈看。”

 

这样的话不仅没有消掉Karl的愤怒反而还火上浇油，“他要是敢对你做什么过分的事，我一定会去Omega协会告他。”

 

Chris想起Zach说过不会对他做他不愿意做的事，他说这句话的时候很真诚。

 

“我相信他不会。”

 

“最好是这样！”Karl拿起一支抑制针，针头轻触Chris手臂上的皮肤，“你确定要再一支？”

 

“确定。”

 

针头扎进血管带来轻微的刺痛。他不敢保证在Zach强大的信息素下还能支撑多久。

 

打完针Karl将针头扔进垃圾桶，语重心长地说，“孩子，我希望你能向他坦白，打太多抑制针对你身体不好。”

 

Chris放下袖子，“我知道，我会告诉他，但不是时候。”

 

 

下午四点半。

 

Chris教完最后一节课正往办公室走去，短短路程还是有不少的学生向他投来各种各样的眼神。他加快脚步回到办公室。刚关上门，电话铃声响起，是Zach打来。

 

他接起还未说话，Zach调侃的声音就响起，“我亲爱的丈夫，你的学生告诉我在十分钟前你已经下课。”

 

真是无孔不入！

 

“是，我刚到办公室。”Chris走到窗边拉开窗帘，Zach的车停在校门口引来师生的指指点点，“等我几分钟收拾一下。”

 

 

Chris坐到副驾驶时发现Zach换了一身运动服，不过头发还是一丝不苟地梳着。

 

Zach替Chris系好安全带，发动车子。

 

车窗外，楼房和行人像在倒带。如果人生能倒退，他还会答应Charles走进那家酒吧，还会和Zach发生关系，还会选择生下Jim吗？

 

是的，他还会。

 

“Zach，”Chris发现这条路和Jim的幼儿园刚好两个方向，“你是不是开错路了？”

 

Zach转头看了一眼他，“没有，我们要去另一个地方。”

 

“那谁去接Jim？”

 

“放心吧，我的母亲很乐意去接的他的孙子。”Zach单手握着方向盘，另一只手朝Chris的手背拍了拍让他安心。

 

“那我们去哪？不回家吗？”搞什么？

 

Zach神神秘秘道，“到了你就知道，不过路程有点远，”Zach指着Chris身旁的盒子，“给你带了点吃的，怕你路上饿了。”

 

Zach还记得第一次见Chris的情景，那可是Erik的酒会，多少人梦寐以求他却抱着甜品吃个不停。

 

Chris打开盒子，竟然是他最爱的墨西哥玉米卷饼。

 

“你怎么知道我喜欢这个？”Chris咬了一口，觉得这一刻是这一天最美好的时候。

 

“我猜的，”Zach看见Chris的双眼在放光，心里瞬间被甜蜜占满，“看样子我猜得很准。”

 

车子渐渐远离城市往山上开去。天也在慢慢变黑，看着远去的灯光，Chris再次询问，“我们要去的地方很远吗？”

 

“还要一会，如果你觉得累可以先睡一会，到了我再叫你。”

 

“好吧。”他是真的有点累了，既然路途遥远，索性就眯一会。

 

Zach换了一首轻柔的歌，他看到双眼紧闭的Chris嘴角露出淡淡笑意，心里也跟着暖了。

 

 

“Chris……醒醒……”

 

Chris感到有人轻拍着他的脸在叫他，他睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是Zach粗粗的眉毛和焦糖色的眼眸。

 

“我们到了。”Zach下车，打开后备箱拿出行李，“进屋吧。”

 

Chris盯着木屋没有移动脚步，“这是哪？”

 

“我的秘密基地，偶尔会过来住住。”他牵着Chris的手将他带向屋内。

 

暖色的灯光亮起。

 

Zach放下行李，“有一段时间没来了，不过别担心，我今天已经找人收拾。”他打开冰箱，里面放着新鲜的牛排还有一些蔬菜水果，“还不错，替我们把食物都准备好了。”

 

Chris四处打量，这个间全木结构的小房子，黄色的木头在暖色的灯光下更加温馨，墙上挂着的几副东方风情的画和地上铺着的中东风格的地毯让整个房间又多了一丝异域风情。

 

Chris欣赏一番后坐到沙发上，发现Zach正在系围裙，像发现了新大陆一样开心，“你会做饭？”

 

“相信我，在成为CEO之前，我也需要自己动手免得被饿死。”Zach把冰箱里的牛排拿出来，“要是无聊你可以看会电视，或者去卧室，那里有几本书，我知道你喜欢看书。”

 

“看会电视吧。”主要是厨房和客厅离得近，Chris可以随时看到Zach。Chris打开电视，挑了一部电影，《卡萨布兰卡》。

 

慢慢的，他的注意力移到正在煎牛排的Zach身上。失去发胶的固定，几缕头发垂下，全无往日的犀利，围着围裙在厨房间忙碌，只为做出一道属于他们的晚餐。

 

Chris觉得这样很幸福，也许没有人见过这样的Zach，这独属于他。

 

香气袭来，Zach走近替Chris关掉电视，“来吃饭吧，我猜你肯定很饿。”

 

“还好。”如果没有那个墨西哥玉米卷饼，估计此刻他能吃掉一整只鸡。

 

Zach挑了一张黑胶唱片放到留声机上，轻缓的音乐流泄而出，桌上的蜡烛跳跃着烛火，一切都是那么温馨美好。

 

晚餐很简单，牛排、水果沙拉，还有一份舒芙蕾——他知道Chris喜欢甜品。

 

Zach拉开椅子让Chris先坐，随后又倒了两杯红酒。

 

Chris盯着红酒有些迟疑。

 

Zach看出了他的迟疑，柔声问，“怎么了？”

 

 “我不喝酒，不过——”Chris拿起酒杯轻轻碰了一下Zach的杯子，“我想今天可以破例。”

 

这么美好的一夜，他不想破坏气氛。

 

“那少喝一点。”Zach笑着催促Chris，“快来尝尝我的手艺。”

 

 

晚餐过后，两人窝在沙发上继续看《卡萨布兰卡》。当最终Rick目送着Ilsa奔向自由时，Chris的泪无声滑落。

 

Zach拥过Chris，“傻瓜，这只是电影。”他的Chris，那么柔软那么感性。

 

Chris擦去泪水，“我知道。”他抬起头，湿润的眼睛望着Zach，“可我就是控制不住。爱情，总是让人唏嘘不已。”

 

看着水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛，Zach脑子里有根线绷断了，他不假思索吻上了Chris。

 

Chris开始还有些抗拒，慢慢地放软身体开始回吻，舌头开始互相纠缠，红酒的余味在唇齿间萦绕。Zach抱起Chris让他坐在自己腿上，手按着他的后脑将他压向自己，另一只手探进Chris的衬衫，沿着他的脊椎慢慢来回。

 

下身的勃起蹭着Chris的股缝，强烈的信息素不断涌出。

 

Chris打了个激灵回过神一把推开Zach，自己却因重心不稳差点掉到地上，好在Zach伸手捞了一把才没有把屁股摔疼。

 

Zach收起信息素，“Sorry，我刚才没有控制住。”

 

Chris远离Zach坐到另一张沙发上，心里慌乱不解。Zach为什么要带他来这，为什么要吻他？

 

“Chris，你别生我气。”Zach走近蹲下身，手放在Chris的膝盖上，自责道，“我保证下次不会了。”

 

Zach现在想打自己一巴掌，是谁信誓旦旦地说不会对他做他不愿意做的事？现在好了，因为一个眼神差点就占有了他。

 

但Chris也回吻了他，不是吗？

 

“我没有生你气。”只是不明白这一切都是为什么，“你为什么要带我来这？”

 

Zach看着Chris的脸不知是因为害羞还是因为喝了酒的关系，变成了玫瑰色。他努力告诫自己，不要再盯着他的唇。

 

“你知道我刚和Erik定了合同，很多事情需要我亲自过问，所以无法抽出时间和你度蜜月。”Zach起身坐到Chris身边，“我只能将你带到这，算是小小的补偿。”

 

Chris难以置信地看着Zach，所以这一切都是为了早上Mrs.Quinto的话？难道Zach看出了他当时的失落？

 

Chris不知道该说什么，眼泪再次滑落。

 

一看到Chris哭了，Zach彻底慌了，他赶紧将Chris搂到怀里，“你别哭，我真的保证不会再对你做什么。”

 

Chris却笑出声，“我是高兴，傻瓜。谢谢你给了我一个‘特别’的蜜月。”

 

Zach松了一口气，“所以这是原谅我了？”

 

“我本来就没生你的气。”

 

Zach将他抱得更紧，心里美滋滋的。

 

也许，Chris也是喜欢他的。

 

“Zach。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“很晚了，我们该回去了。”Chris挣脱出Zach的怀抱。

 

Zach不肯，拉回Chris搂着他的腰，“晚上不回去。”Chris的身体软软的暖暖的，抱着好舒服。

 

Chris将头靠在Zach肩上，“可是我明天还有课。”

 

Zach在他额头上落下纯洁的一吻，“我已经替你请好假。”

 

“我怎么不知道？”

 

“现在不是知道了吗”

 

…………

 

两人分别洗好澡后，一同躺在卧室的大床上。

 

Zach原本打算继续睡沙发，但Chris要让他睡床上——因为沙发太小。

 

一床被子下，Zach能察觉到Chris有些紧张。他再次保证不会发生什么，尽管他很想发生点什么。

 

窗外朦胧的月色透过薄纱映入屋内，树叶被风吹过“沙沙”作响。

 

屋内，静默。安静得都能听到彼此的呼吸声。

 

“Chris，睡着了吗？”月光照射下，Zach看着Chris的背，消瘦、单薄，他很想抱在怀里。

 

“没有。”

 

“我也睡不着，我们能聊会天吗？”Zach贴近Chris，“我能抱着你吗？”

 

Chris考虑了一下，“好。”

 

得到应允，Zach将手放在Chris的腰上，将他拉近，“Chris，我能问你一个问题吗？”

 

Chris转过身，“什么？”

 

“Jim……他的父亲呢？”虽然知道这个问题或许会让Chris不开心，但他还是想知道，谁会忍心抛弃这么美好的Chris？

 

Chris差点脱口而出，Jim的父亲就是你！

 

“他不知道Jim的存在。”

 

Zach收紧双手，面露凶光，“他抛弃了你？”

 

Chris摇摇头，“不是，这件事很复杂，等以后我会告诉你，现在还不是时候。”

 

Zach以为Chris又在伤心就不再追问，“好，那我们聊聊别的，你和Charles怎么认识？”

 

提到Charles，Chris小小地笑了一下，“他啊，是我在剑桥当交换生时的舍友，那时他就已经是博士。你知道的，Charles是个Omega，他总那么引人注目。”

 

Zach又想起那个黑发Alpha，他知道他叫Karl Urban,是Chris学校的校医，好像对Chris格外照顾。这让他很不舒服。

 

“那Karl Urben呢？你们是怎么认识的？”

 

“他救过我。”Chris想如果没有Karl的出手相助，也许现在他都不能这样躺着Zach身边，感受着他的温度。

 

“怎么回事？”

 

“没什么，我怀孕的时候有次晕倒在路边，Karl路过就把我救了。”Chris说得风轻云淡，他不想让Zach知道当时情况其实很危急，他差点都保不住Jim。

 

Zach将唇贴在Chris的额头上，暗暗发誓，一定要找出那个让Chris怀孕又抛弃他的混蛋！揍一顿都是轻的，他会让那混蛋知道，抛弃Chris是多么愚蠢的一件事！

 

Chris感受到Zach的愤怒，伸手在他后背来回安抚，“没事的。”等Zach消了气他才转过身握住Zach放在腰侧的手，“我有点困了。”

 

“睡吧。”Zach将头埋在Chris的脖子上。

 

几分钟之后。

 

 “Chris。”Zach轻声唤着。

 

“嗯……”Chris迷迷糊糊地应了一声。

 

“你喷香水了吗？”他在Chris身上闻到一种淡淡的香味，像是柑橘的香甜。

 

 “没有，”Chris瞬间睡意全无心虚地说，“可能是沐浴露的味道吧。”

 

是吗？Zach记得沐浴露不是这个味道，这个味道真的很好闻，很像他记忆中的那个味道。

 

 “Baby，You Smell good。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chris被食物的香气唤醒。

 

“醒了？”Zach放下早餐，坐到床沿亲昵地揉揉Chris肆意支楞的头发，“我做了三明治。”

 

听到有食物，Chris快速爬起，又像想起什么往身下看去，还好，他的小兄弟今天很安静。

 

Zach看着他的小动作偷偷笑着。

 

简单洗漱过后，Chris抓起三明治咬了一大口，感受着食物在味蕾上迸发出美妙的滋味。然而吃了一口他却皱起眉头，扒开手中的三明治看着里面的配料：辣椒、小番茄、酸黄瓜、蓝纹乳酪，花生酱做调味，马苏里拉乳酪烤到化搭配着生菜，味道真的很好！但是——

 

“为什么没有肉？”Chris不满意，一字一句道：“我！要！吃！肉！”

 

Zach愣了一下，没想到一下软软的可爱的Chris会突然爆发，随即爆笑。估计Chris自己都没意识到他说“我要吃肉”的时候带着浓浓的撒娇的韵味。

 

“你笑什么？”

 

“没什么，”Zach坐到他对面倒了一杯牛奶推给他，“慢慢吃，别急。”

 

虽然嫌弃没有肉，Chris还是很快就将一个三明治解决掉，他拿起杯子把牛奶一口气喝光，完了还伸出舌头舔了舔留在唇上的白色液体。

 

Zach半眯双眼，下腹一紧。

 

Chris放下空杯，目光抛向另一个三明治。Zach心领神会，“吃吧，那也是你的。”

 

“那你呢？”Chris不好意思地拿起三明治。因为血糖的关系，他早上起来总是很饿。

 

Zach扬了扬手中的黑咖啡，“我有这个就好。”

 

这让Chris更过意不去，“你都不吃早饭吗？”他想起昨天早上Zach也只是喝咖啡没吃东西。

 

“习惯了。”

 

Chris咬了一口三明治，随口而出，“那对身体不好。”

 

刚端起杯子的Zach听到这句话顿了一下，马上放下杯子，痞笑着说，“你是在关心我吗，Mr.Pine？”

 

Chris哼了一声，别过脸，否认。

 

“现在我突然又想吃早餐了，因为我的丈夫这么关心我，我不能让他失望对不对？”Zach身体前倾，“如果你不介意分享的话。”他抓住Chris拿三明治的手不管会不会介意直接就着被咬过的地方咬了一口。嘴巴碰到Chris的手指，还坏心眼地伸出舌头舔了舔。

 

“好吃。”Zach语带双关地说。

 

Chris目瞪口呆，被舔过的手指带着丝丝凉意，拿着三明治不知道该往嘴里送还是该放下。

 

“怎么不吃了？”Zach挑了一下眉，“还是你想我喂你。”

 

Chris气恼地将三明治塞进嘴里。他都不在乎口水自己干嘛要在乎！

 

 

吃过早饭，Chris趁着Zach收拾的间隙拿着Karl给他的抑制剂偷偷摸摸闪到卫生间。

 

昨晚Zach的一句“You smell good”差点让他魂飞魄散，他决定不顾Karl的警告再补一针。

 

打好针，Chris愁着该把针头扔哪才不会被Zach发现。

 

“Chris，你好了吗？”

 

Zach突如其来的声音吓了Chris一跳，针头掉在地上，他慌忙捡起来握在手心，打开门，“好了。”

 

Zach看到Chris手背在身后，神色有些慌张。

 

“换身衣服，我们去划船，中午就在湖边野餐怎么样？”Zach建议。

 

“听上去不错。”Chris紧张地从Zach身边走过。

 

“那你换衣服，我去准备一下。”

 

在Chris转过身的时候Zach看到他的手上拿着什么东西。

 

 

等Chris换衣服的时间，Zach走到屋外给Zoe打电话。

 

“Zoe，上次让你调查Chris的事可靠吗？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我怀疑Chris不是Beta，而是Omega。”Chris身上的味道他不会闻错，那绝对是天然的Omega的信息素，而不是沐浴露这种人工合成的香精味。

 

“不可能，我找的是最专业的人。”电话那头，Zoe的语气非常不善——她的老板将一堆事情推给她，自己悠闲地去度假，现在又没事找事质疑她的办事能力。

 

“重新找人再调查。”Zach命令，语气不容拒绝。

 

“你直接扒了他裤子不就知道了吗？”Zoe在电话那头翻了翻白眼，“不会你现在还没和他上过床吧？这可不像你的做事风格。”

 

“闭嘴！这不是你该关心的事！我这是尊重他！”

 

“尊重他还暗自找人调查他，小心他知道了跟你离婚。”

 

Zach竟被反驳得无言以对，正好看到Chris出来，他背过身压低声音，“听着，重新找人调查，如果调查的结果令我满意，你一直想要的那套首饰我可以买单。记住，这是命令！”他挂掉电话转过身搂着Chris的腰，笑得灿烂。

 

“怎么了？”Zach为什么笑得这么毛骨悚然？

 

“工作上的事，不是什么大事。”他接过Chris手上打包好的午餐，“走吧。”

 

 

这是一个不大的湖，Zach和Chris绕着湖边走了一圈。一路上Chris走走停停，拿出手机拍这拍那，看得出来他很喜欢这里。

 

吃过午餐他们并肩躺在岸边晒了会太阳才去划船。

 

划到湖心，Zach恶劣地朝Chris泼了泼水，随后便一发不可收拾。你来我往，一不小心船翻了，俩人掉到水里。

 

Chris扶着船看着幸灾乐祸的Zach，怀疑他是故意这么做。

 

在水里游了一会，他们丢弃小船比赛谁先游到岸边。Zach先到达岸边坐在石头上看着Chris从水里出来，湿透的衣服紧紧贴着身体将他身体的曲线完全勾勒出来。

 

Zach咽了一下口水，后悔把船弄翻。

 

“你赢了。”

 

Chris笑得灿烂，水珠从发梢滴落，他甩甩头发，水珠甩到Zach身上，Zach怕他着凉拿起浴巾披在他身上，“回去吧。”

 

回到木屋，Zach半开玩笑说要和他一起洗澡。Chris自然拒绝，他不能和Zach一起洗澡，那样他辛苦保守的秘密就会暴露。

 

Zach也不再坚持，盯着卫生间的门若有所思。

 

 

他们在木屋待了三天两夜，晚上一直相拥而眠。他们聊了很多，看着因为听到自己小时候糗事而开怀大笑的Chris，Zach很想听从Zoe的意见扒下他的裤子一探究竟。

 

但是，Zach没再闻到Chris身上的香甜，仿佛那只是一个梦一个幻觉。

 

回到公司，Zoe将报告重重甩在Zach的办公桌上。

 

“真是不敢相信，我竟然会浪费时间在这种无意义的事情上。”Zoe一脸鄙夷，踩着高跟鞋摇曳生姿地走出办公室。

 

Zach迫不及待拿起报告，报告很详细，从出生到现在，大大小小的事几乎都在上面，但性征依然写着Beta。他烦躁地将报告扔在桌上，难道真的是他想多了？不，一定是哪里有破绽而他没看出。

 

Zach重新拿起报告，逐字阅读，终于让他发现了一点端倪。

 

一般来说填写性征必须要两次。一次是十二岁，那是大多数人正常的分化年龄——Zach就是十二岁分化为Alpha。另一次则是在十八岁，这是为了那些分化较晚的少数——通常这种少数在十七、八岁之前会误以为自己是Beta，然而往往到最后会分化为Alpha或Omega，所以以防性征错乱，每个人都需要填写两次。

 

而Chris只在十二岁时填写了Beta，十八岁那次没有填写。也就是说Chris极有可能是第二种情况。

 

Zach为自己的发现欢呼雀跃，他现在几乎就可以肯定Chris是Omega。

 

没高兴一会，Zach就沉下脸来。想到日常和Chris的接触，除了在木屋的第一晚之外Chris就没再泄漏过信息素，那只能说明一个问题——Chris打了抑制剂。一想到这，Zach的表情更加阴沉。他当然知道长期打抑制剂对身体的危害，可是他又不能马上找Chris对峙，Chris瞒着他一定是有原因。

 

他必须想个办法让Chris停掉抑制剂。

 

 

Mrs.Quinto很喜欢Jim，在她心里，Jim已经是她亲孙子，所以她主动要求接送Jim上下学。

 

今天照例出门打算接Jim回来时，她接到Zach的电话，说他会顺路去接Jim让她不用去。

 

她想，这样也好，培养一下父子感情，Jim对Zach总有点戒备。

 

 

放学后，Jim满怀期待地等着他的Quinto奶奶——她总会给他带好多好多好吃的食物。当他来到校门口，看到迎接他的不是Quinto奶奶而是凶眉毛叔叔，兴高采烈的小脸瞬间垮了下来。

 

Zach下车打开车门让Jim上去，Jim定住脚步，噘起小嘴，“奶奶呢？她为什么不来接我？”

 

Zach蹲下身与他齐平，温柔地抚摸着Jim的头发，“奶奶今天有事来不了。”真奇怪，越看Jim越觉得Jim有他和Chris的影子，但这是不可能的事情。“上车吧，我带你去玩怎么样？”

 

Jim紧抿小嘴。

 

“不回答我就当你默认了。”Zach刮了一下他的鼻子，一把抱起他将他放进车里。

 

“Jim，你喜欢棒球吗？我们去打棒球好不好？”Zach询问坐在后座一直沉默的Jim，他得找个方法让他们亲近。

 

Jim默不作声地点了点头。

 

Zach笑了，“那我们就去打棒球。”

 

 

Zach将Jim带到一个公园，这里除了可以玩棒球还有其它一些游玩项目。

 

毕竟是五岁大的孩子，在看到这么多游玩项目之后，Jim对Zach的戒备也降了一些。

 

Zach带着他玩了棒球，又玩了卡丁车和CS——为了和Jim拉进距离，Zach不得不放水让Jim将他“狠狠”打败。

 

一大一小玩得满头大汗，直到Mrs.Quinto打电话催他们回家，Jim才依依不舍地坐进车内。回去的路上，Jim已经没有之前的防备，Zach和他说话也开始回应。到家的时候，甚至主动要求Zach抱他下车。

 

Zach知道，这是个好兆头。

 

 

当Zach把Jim抱进屋里的时候，Mrs.Quinto欣慰地笑了，而Chris惊讶地张大嘴，难以置信地看着Jim在Zach怀里“咯咯”作笑。

 

晚上，Chris在Jim睡觉之前来到他房间，他的宝贝儿子正拿着今天的战利品——一架玩具飞机，在床上蹦来蹦去。

 

Chris拿住他的飞机，替他擦去额头的细汗，“Jimboy，你要不要告诉Daddy到底发生了什么？”

 

“凶眉毛叔叔带我去公园玩了，”Jim钻进被窝，“Daddy，我能不能叫他Daddy啊？”

 

Chris捏了一下他的鼻子，侧躺在他身边，“臭小子，这么快就叛变了？”

 

Jim委屈道：“可是奶奶说你们结婚了我应该叫他Daddy，她说我是你生出来的，我应该叫你Mummy才对。”

 

…………

 

“好吧，你可以叫他Daddy，但不许叫我Mummy。”早点让Jim习惯Zach也不是坏事。

 

“那不是有两个Daddy？”

 

“有两个Daddy不好吗？你可以叫我Daddy，叫他Dad。”他才不要被叫Mummy，感觉好奇怪！

 

Jim将被子拉高一直盖到脖子，两只蓝眼睛望着Chris，“Daddy，我可以告诉Dad，我是他亲生儿子吗？”

 

Chris摇摇头，“不，亲爱的，还不行。”

 

Jim不解，“那什么时候才可以，我好想告诉他。”

 

“等可以的时候我会告诉你，现在——”Chris替他拉好被子，“赶紧给我睡觉！”

 

 

接下来的几天，Zach只要一有空就会带着Jim去玩。Jim现在越来越黏Zach，这让Mrs.Quinto很不爽。

 

Zach开着车，后座的Jim正一脸满足地吃着草莓蛋糕。Zach心想，应该差不多是时候了。

 

“Jim，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

 

“嗯？”Jim认真吃着蛋糕，含糊地应了一声。

 

“你Daddy是不是经常……生病？”Zach小心翼翼地问，尽量不让Jim觉得有所企图。

 

Jim咬着勺子，“好像是吧，Bones叔叔会给他打很多很的针。”想起那些针，Jim缩了一下脖子，好像那些针打在他身上。

 

“Bones叔叔？”Zach想着又是谁的外号，“Karl Urben吗？”符合条件的也就只有他。

 

“是啊，他喜欢说自己是老骨头，我就叫他Bones叔叔，嘻嘻……”

 

Zach想起Jim管自己叫凶眉毛叔叔，还真是贴合形象，“你Daddy生病时都有什么症状？”

 

Jim放下蛋糕，仰起头想了想，“他一生病就会躲起来不让我看到，但我偷偷地看过Bones叔叔给他打针，很多很多。Daddy的样子好像很难受，他的脸变得红红的，全身都是汗，走路都走不稳。”

 

面色潮红，全身发软，像是Omega发情的征兆。

 

难道Chris每一次发情都是靠打抑制针？一想到这种可能Zach就觉得胸口像压了块大石让他喘不过气。长年累月，他是打了多少的针，Karl Urben怎么会由着他？

 

Chris现在一定还藏着抑制针，他需要找出来。

 

“Jim，你有没有见过你Daddy藏什么东西？”

 

“没有，”Jim认真地回忆了一下，“不过，Daddy藏东西的话我能找出来。”

 

很好。

 

“那你要不要帮我一个忙？”

 

 

Chris觉得Zach和Jim最近很奇怪，他们总是神神秘秘地黏在一起。他们能变得这么亲密当然是件好事，可很明显Zach和Jim之间一定在密谋着什么。他们总是凑在一起小声嘀咕，等他一靠近又装作什么事都没有。

 

Chris逮住Jim无论怎么威逼利诱他就是不说。

 

某一天看见Jim骑在Zach脖子上，Zach带着他转圈，Chris忽然有一种养了白眼狼的感觉。

 

更让Chris害怕的是现在每天晚上和Zach躺在一起的时候——自从木屋回来后他们已经同床共枕，Zach都会将头埋在他的脖子腺体处近乎迷恋地闻着。

 

如果再这样下去，他要考虑和Zach分房睡，不然迟早有一天会被察觉。

 

 

今晚像过去的每个晚上一样，Zach搂着Chris让他的后背贴着自己的前胸，头埋在后颈腺体处。等Zach发出均匀的呼吸声后，Chris睁开眼小心翼翼地拿开Zach的手，轻手轻脚地下了床。

 

再过几天应该就是他的发情期，以防万一，他需要提早打支抑制剂。当他十分小心地拿出自己的抑制剂时，发现好像少了一支。

 

他藏的地方很隐蔽，Zach应该不会知道。也许是自己记错了，他拿起一支走进卫生间。

 

等卫生间的门关上，Zach睁开眼，黑暗中焦糖色的眼眸闪着一丝狡猾的光。

 

哈，逮到你了！


	8. Chapter 8

叩叩。

 

突然响起的敲门声让Chris吓了一跳。

 

“Chris，你在里面吗？”

 

“等一下，”Chris急急忙忙将还未来得及注射的抑制剂塞进裤子口袋，拧开水龙头洗了把脸才开门。

 

Zach双手抱胸靠在门边，“怎么那么久？”

 

“哪有那么久，就一会。”话虽这么说，心里却在担心，Zach到底什么时候醒的？他看见自己去拿抑制剂了吗？

 

Chris推了Zach一把，“快去吧。”

 

Zach拉着他的手，顺势带到自己怀里，Chris扭动着身体却被Zach一个翻转将他压在墙上，身体紧紧贴着让他动弹不得。

 

“发什么疯！”Chris双手放在Zach胸前推搡，“快放开……唔……”余下的话被Zach压下的唇带进肚里。

 

Chris的唇还是那么柔软，Zach急切地吻着，牙齿啃咬着他的嘴唇，舌头探进嘴里舔过他的牙齿，勾起舌头互相纠缠带出令人面红耳赤的声音，双手更是覆在Chris的翘臀上用力揉捏。

 

Chris被吻得头晕目眩，抵在Zach胸前的双手紧紧揪着他的睡衣。Zach抓住他的双手摁在头的两侧，一条腿顶进他双腿之间，强烈的信息素在空气中弥漫……

 

Chris被信息素影响得双腿发软，全身无力向下滑去。Zach松开手，扣住他的腰抱起抵在墙上。Chris惊呼一声，紧紧圈住Zach的脖子不让自己掉落。Zach的吻逐渐下移，吻过Chris尖尖的下巴，停留在Chris的脖子上轻咬。

 

“别……会留下……印记，”Chris喘着气抓着Zach的头发将他拉开。

 

Zach抬头望着双眼迷离的Chris又释放些信息素。被信息素勾引，Chris仰起头大口大口地呼吸，不安地扭动身体试图推开Zach。

 

不能再继续下去，他会发现！

 

Chris的抗拒换来颈间更深的一吻，他唔咽着，手指穿过Zach的头发想将他拉离，缠在腰间的双腿却将他拉得更近。

 

天竺葵和龙涎香的味道将他紧紧包围，他感到不能呼吸。是天堂还是地狱，他不知道，他只知道Zach的欲望顶着他，落在腺体处的吻让他止不住轻颤。

 

就这样吧，就这样吧，坠入，坠入……

 

一声低吼，Zach抱着Chris往床边走去，他将Chris轻轻放到床上，俯下身从脖子一路舔到Chris圆圆的耳朵，吮吸着耳垂又沿着耳廓伸进耳朵进进出出，湿热的气息让Chris起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，十指抓着Zach的头发发出甜腻的呻吟，下身无意识地磨蹭着Zach。

 

该死，太过了！

 

Zach咬牙将Chris按回床上，抵着他的唇，用近乎气音的声音说，“想要你，Chris。”

 

被情欲烧得神志不清的Chris听到Zach赤裸裸的欲望，有那么一瞬间，他听见心里的魔鬼在怂恿，不要拒绝，不要拒绝。然而最终还是挣扎着找回最后一丝理智，“不……”

 

“我知道，”Zach埋进Chris的脖子用力吸了一下，极淡极淡的香味飘进鼻端，脑子里有个声音不停地在说，咬下去咬下去……

 

Zach用尽此生最大的毅力逼迫自己离开Chris的脖子。他知道不能，还不能。他不能在Chris还没坦白之前占有他、标记他。

 

“我想要你，宝贝，”Zach在他眉心印上一吻，“但还不是时候，我知道，你还没准备好。”他又低头嗅了一下Chris的味道，快速起来走到浴室。

 

原本只想引诱Chris让他泄露信息素露出马脚，没想到最后自己控制不住反被诱惑，差点失控地想迫不及待进入Chris，去占有去标记。

 

Chris，你能不能不要这么诱人。

 

Zach在浴室里自渎的时候，绝望地想。

 

身上突然没了Zach的重量，Chris觉得心里某个地方也跟着重量的消失变得空虚。他平躺着，努力平复呼吸。等下身的欲望消退下去，才坐起来，从口袋里掏出抑制剂拧开针头。

 

冰冷的针头接触着皮肤带来丝丝凉意，只要扎进去就能抵消掉泄漏出来的信息素，但Chris迟迟没有扎进去。Chris知道Zach在卫生间做着什么，就算隔着浴室的门也能闻到他越来越浓的信息素。

 

它像一剂毒药侵蚀着Chris的心，让他渐渐没有自我。

 

犹豫许久，Chris最终还是放下抑制剂。

 

Zach回到床上的时候，Chris已经睡着。他蜷着身体像个没安全感的孩子，Zach抱着他，在他耳边呢喃，“我爱你，Chris，我爱你。”

 

 

Chris听着Zach的心跳声醒来。

 

他抬起头，看到Zach刚冒出来的胡渣和焦糖色的眼眸，眼下还是淡淡的阴影，显然一夜未眠。

 

Chris刚想撑起身子，Zach收紧手臂重新让他靠着自己的胸膛，他将下巴抵在Chris的头顶，“别动，让我再抱一会。”

 

Chris听话不再动弹，耳朵贴着胸膛听着心脏一下又一下有力的跳动。他享受着这一份温存，直到闹钟响起提醒他们再不起床就会迟到。

 

吃过早饭，Zach送Chris去学校。一路上，两个人谁都没有开口说话。

 

接下来的几天都像这天一样，各自沉默。吃饭的时候不再交流，睡觉的时候等Zach洗完澡出来Chris已经睡着。他不知道Chris是真的睡着还是拒绝交流。

 

他懊悔自己太过冲动吓到了Chris。

 

 

Mrs.Quinto很快就发现他们之间的问题，他问过Zach是不是惹Chris生气了，得到的答案只是一阵沉默。Mrs.Quinto意识到也许自己打扰他们小俩口太久，于是她决定回匹兹堡，只是她很舍不得Jim宝贝。

 

好在Jim的暑假来临，Mrs.Quinto希望能带Jim回匹兹堡过一个夏天。在征得Jim的同意后，Chris答应了，尽管他不舍，但他不想让Mrs.Quinto伤心，她是那么好的一个人。

 

送走Mrs.Quinto和Jim之后，偌大的房子显得很冷清。它的两个主人都把这当成旅馆，睡一觉各奔天涯。

 

 

“BOSS？”Zoe叫了一声Zach，这已经是他在这场会议中第三次走神。

 

“什么？”Zach回过神。

 

“这两个企划最后决定用哪一个需要你决定。”Zoe将两份企划书放到他面前，低声问：“你没事吧？看你这几天都心不在焉。”

 

“没事。”Zach将企划书扣下，“我会再看看，散会吧。”

 

等公司的高层走完后，Zoe关上会议室的门，“现在可以跟我说说你和Chris之间到底出什么事了吗？”

 

Zach没有说话，而是从口袋里掏出一样东西——一支抑制剂，正是Chris前几天少了的那支。

 

“这是什么？”Zoe接过看了看，疑惑道，“Omega的抑制剂？你哪来的？”

 

“是Chris，”Zach苦笑一声，“看吧，我的直觉一向很准。”

 

“那你应该很高兴才对，怎么还哭丧着一张脸？”Zoe玩着抑制剂，不厚道地笑着，“该不会他发情了宁愿打抑制剂也不让你碰吧？”

 

戳到Zach的痛处，他投向Zoe的目光足以杀人，“他还不知道我已经知道他是Omega这件事，他是我的Omega，我不会再让他打抑制剂。”

 

Zoe白了他一眼，“那你在这里装什么深沉？”

 

想起这几天Chris刻意的疏远，Zach就觉得失落难受，“他这几天都在躲着我。”

 

“肯定是你太着急。”Zoe坐到Zach对面，看着好友失去往日的神采奕奕，心中了然，他是爱上了Chris。“虽然我和Chris接触不多，但能感觉到他是一个很敏感的人，想想他一个Omega十八岁就怀了孕，遭受多少白眼多少嘲笑。他一定很缺乏安全感，”Zoe叹了口气，像是感受到Chris受过的苦，“Zach，如果你爱他就告诉他，如果你不爱他就忘记那鬼扯的婚约早点放他走，别让他陷进去出不来。”

 

“我爱他，”Zach很确定这一点，“我不会让他离开我。”

 

“你和我说没有用，你要告诉他。”

 

“我会的，前提是他肯跟我说话，他现在都不想理我。”Zach面露悲伤。

 

Zoe现在很想敲敲Zach这个笨蛋，以往追求Omega那股劲去哪了？她决定不理这个笨蛋，让他自生自灭。

 

 

Chris并不是真心想冷落Zach，他这几天常常觉得乏力对什么事都提不起劲，他知道自己的发情期马上就要来临。他只是在矛盾，究竟是任由那个时间到来还是应该继续打抑制剂？

 

他想告诉Zach，他知道自己已经无可救药爱上Zach。但是Zach呢？他能感受到Zach对他的宠溺，那是爱吗？他不知道。

 

“你的学生说你这几天上课总会走神，看样子真没说错。”

 

Chris被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，抬眼看见Charles靠着门框一脸的戏谑，“我站在这起码五分钟，你竟然都没有发现。”Charles走近，“是不是和Zach吵架了？”

 

“没有。”

 

他们连话都说不到三句又怎么会吵架？

 

“那你这几天又是怎么一回事？”Charles坐下，向Chris眨眨眼，“不管发生什么事，来一发都能解决。听我的，和他来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，保证你明天就会重新变成那个人见人爱的Pine教授。”

 

Chris无视Charles的玩笑，他忧心道，“我的发情期快来了。”

 

“哈，看来不是来一发那么简单。”Charles调笑道。

 

“我还没告诉他我是Omega，”Chris想起那些夜里Zach迷恋地闻着他脖子，心里更加担忧，“我怀疑他已经知道我是Omega。”

 

“那不是更好，”Charles不明白Chris为什么宁愿打抑制剂也不愿告诉Zach真相，“早点告诉他吧，你已经错过他六年不要继续错下去，这次发情就不要再打针，让他帮你。Chris，你已经打了太多针。”Charles轻叹一下，不愿说出Karl告诉他的话。

 

Chris因为打了太多针，生育力已经降到正常的三分之一。

 

沉默许久，Chris像下定决心，“好，我会和他谈谈。”

 

然而Zach并没有给他这个机会，当天下午Chris接到Zach的信息，他要去法国一个星期。

 

Chris盯着那条信息，忽然觉得很无力。

 

为什么他打算进一步的时候，上天又逼迫他退一步？

 

 

晚上独自一人躺在被窝，被窝里Zach的味道让他无处可逃。他紧紧拥着被子，才知道自己有多么想念Zach。

 

想念Zach的拥抱。

 

想念Zach的吻。

 

想念Zach的一切一切。

 

…………

 

他想给告诉Zach，他爱他。

 

他想告诉他所有的一切。

 

想着想着，眼泪控制不住落下。

 

Chris睡睡醒醒，慢慢开始变得迷迷糊糊，最后一次醒来的时候，他全身发热，后穴流出黏滑的液体。

 

他知道，他发情了。


	9. Chapter 9

Chris挣扎着从床上爬起，脚刚下地整个人就无力瘫倒在地。越来越多的液体从后穴流出来弄湿裤子，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身。

他深吸一口气努力站起来踉踉跄跄走到他藏抑制剂的地方，掏出抑制剂，颤抖的手拧开针头朝着手臂狠狠扎了进去。

打过之后，Chris沿着墙瘫坐在地上，预期的缓解没有来临，身体的酥麻反而加剧，后穴更是泥泞一片。

他拿起抑制剂又打了一针。

 

“Charles……”

Charles推开Erik凑上来的吻，“怎么了？”Chris不会在晚上给他打电话，而且电话里Chris的声音很不对劲。唔咽声、呻吟声，Charles瞬间明白过来，“你发情了？”

“是……”

Charles听到Chris似乎哭了，“Zach呢？你没和他说？”

这个笨蛋！

“没有，”Chris断断续续地说，“他……不在，他出国了……Charles，我很难受……我打了针，好像没用……”说话间，又一股液体涌出。

Charles马上推开Erik，“我马上给Karl打电话。”

“不不！”Chris急切道，“不要打给他，我现在……情况不太好，你有没有抑制剂？帮我送一点过来。”

“好，你再撑会，我马上到。”Charles快速套上衣服，俯下身对一脸欲求不满的Erik吻了吻，“我会补偿你。”

 

Charles推开房门时，甜腻的香味扑面而来，而Chris躺在地上像条蛇不停地扭着身体。Charles庆幸Zach的房子够大，不然他的信息素会引来这附近所有的Alpha，到时候便会一发不可收拾。也难怪他坚持不要Karl过来。

Charles将Chris拉到床上，去浴室拿了条毛巾擦干他身上的汗。毛巾带来的摩擦让Chris暂时得到一丝纾解，他摩挲着双腿想要更多，Charles却是按着他，目光落到地上数量不少的打过的抑制剂，“你到底打了多少？”

“我不知道……打了没用，”Chris满脸都是泪水，紧紧抓住Charles的手臂，“难受……”

以往他都会在发情前做好准备，当发情的时候就不会那么难受。这次不知道为什么会没用，这种感觉好陌生，好空虚……

Charles疑惑地拿起针管看了看日期，没有过期。但是，这不是抑制剂而是营养针——感谢他学化学的妹夫Hank让他知道一些化学成分的名字。Karl不会犯这种错误，所以真如Chris说的那样，Zach知道他是Omega，就是他把Chris的抑制剂掉包，所以即使打了那么多针都没有丝毫缓解反而还加快发情速度。

Charles无奈地看着溢出越来越多泪水的Chris，Zach这一回真是好心办坏事。

“要不我给你找个Alpha吧。”他实在不想再给Chris打抑制剂。

Chris拼命摇头，“不要其他人……给我打针。”

Charles知道Chris的固执，只好给他打了一针。等Chris稍稍缓解，Charles替他换了衣服，沾了点冷水轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“Chris，我只带了这一支，你不肯找人我只能带你找Karl。”

Chris清醒了一点，点点头。

“那我们走吧。”

 

“Damn it！”Karl捂住鼻子，从认识Chris到现在，还没见他发情这么严重，“我不是给你抑制剂了吗？”

Charles将Chris放到床上，“我等会再和你说这事，现在赶紧给他打针！”

Karl将抑制剂塞到Charles手里，“你来给他打，我不能留在这。”他可是一个Alpha，Chris这铺天盖地的甜腻就像最烈的催情药，没有哪个Alhpa躲得过去。

打过针的Chris情热稍稍褪去，精疲力尽终于睡去，Charles关上门去楼下公园找Karl。

见到Charles过来，Karl掐掉手中的香烟，一脸阴霾，“他怎么样？”

“睡着了。”Charles站在Karl面前，问道：“你给Chris的确定是抑制剂吗？”

“你什么意思？”Karl怒视着他。

“别紧张，我的朋友，”Charles双手插袋，“Chris这次会这么严重是有人将他的抑制剂换成了营养针，那个人我想应该是Zach。”

“Chris告诉他了？”

Charles摇了下头，“没有，但他怀疑Zach已经知道。”

“那混蛋呢？”

“Chris说他出国了。”

Karl握拳砸了一下身旁的树，“别让我看见他！”

 

远在千里之外的Zach并不知道Chris此时的情况。

他刚下飞机想给Chris打电话，告诉他自己的思念。按下那串熟悉的号码，手指放在通话键上却迟迟没有拨出去，最终他还是按了删除键。

法国这一趟并不需要Zach亲自过来，他知道Chris的逃避，既然这样就各自留给对方一点空间好好想想。

住进酒店已是凌晨四点，他还有一会时间休息，但他全无睡意。

豪华的套间也阻挡不了内心的孤寂，空间的距离让Zach更加深刻意识到对Chris的感情。超大的床没了Chris显得了无生气。床头的熏香熏得他心烦意乱，他烦躁地挥手将熏香扫落在地，这完全比不上Chris身上的味道！

天啊！他无比想念Chris暖暖软软的身体带来的感觉！

Zach再次拿出手机，顾不上时差拨通了Chris的电话，他要告诉他，他想他！

电话没人接，Zach更加烦躁地将电话甩在被子上，心里安慰自己，Chris不是不想接他电话，一定是睡着把声音关了。

 

第二天。

开完会，Zach坐在巴黎圣日尔曼大道转角的Café de Flore，香醇的咖啡已经变冷。他望着街上人来人往，想象着Chris和他一起走在巴黎的街头。

手指碰到手机，他思忖良久，还是给Chris打了电话。

电话依然没人接。Zach拧起双眉，Chris这是多不想接他电话？

端起咖啡抿了一口，发现已经凉透，Zach无心再换一杯，他结了帐起身往外走去。

门口进来一个人和他撞了一下。

“Sorry，”来人抬起头，一脸惊讶，“Zach？”

“Patrick？”Zach也感到惊讶，“你怎么会在这里？”

“这也正是我想问你的，”Patrick捶了一下Zach的胸，“请你喝杯咖啡有时间吗？”

Zach用一个微笑代替回答。

两个人找了个靠窗的位置坐下，一坐下Patrick就开玩笑道，“还是这么喜欢这家店？”他唤来服务生，朝Zach询问，“还是和以前一样，黑咖啡？”

“戒了，”Chris说喝多了对身体不好，他就戒了，“卡布奇诺，谢谢。”那是Chris喜欢的口味。

Patrick诧异，想起那几年Zach对黑咖啡变态的喜爱现在竟然戒了。

原来曾经多爱的东西随着时间的推移都会变淡，事物如此，人亦如此。那些分手时说的老死不相往来如今也变成和和气气坐在一起喝的咖啡。

他目光移到Zach无名指上的戒指，诧异道，“你结婚了？”

Zach动了一下手指，“是，结婚了。”他又想起Chris，拿起手机看了一下，没有电话没有信息，明知道的结果。

Patrick淡笑，“我还以为你不会结婚。”他们当初就是因为结婚这个问题分开，没想到再见时他已经成为别人的丈夫。想到这，甜甜的笑容也变得苦涩。

Zach手指摩挲着指环，“我的母亲一直催着我结婚，没办法。”

Patrick右手托腮，左手搅拌着刚送上来的咖啡，“没想到你那么挑剔的一个人也会将就。”

Zach不想再继续这个话题，这只会让他想起Chris，“不说这个了，你怎么来巴黎了，我一直以为你在伦敦。”

“我是一直在伦敦，”Patrick十指交叠抵着下巴，“这次来巴黎是巡演。”

“恭喜你梦想成真。”他们从分手后就没再联系，Zach不知道Patrick已经是小有名气的话剧演员，“这次是演哪部剧？”

“麦克白，”Patrick满怀希望地看着Zach，“你会来看吗？”

Zach看了一下手机，心不在焉回答，“也许，有时间我会去给你捧场。”

Patrick弯起嘴角，还是过往那个甜甜的笑容，Zach却再也看不到心里去。

 

与Patrick道别后，Zach步行回了酒店，一到酒店他又给Chris打了电话。依旧无人接听。Zach难以置信地看着手机，突然将手机狠狠摔在地上，手机弹跳了几下掉到桌腿处。他粗暴地扯了扯领带，摔门而去。

酒吧里，Zach喝着一杯又一杯Martini，一个不知死活的Omega缠上Zach的手臂，刻意释放的信息素只让Zach想吐。他恶狠狠地盯着Omega，对方被他的眼神吓到，自觉放开他的手去寻找下一个目标。

Zach不知道自己喝了多少，也不记得怎么回到酒店。当他醒来的时候，只觉得脑子被千万匹马践踏过。他想这样也好，至少没再梦见Chris。

床头的电话兀自响起，Zach盯着看了一会才接起，Zoe气急败坏的声音传来，“你昨晚去哪里鬼混了？电话都不接。”

Zach看着他的手机，此刻正安静躺在桌角处，他沙哑着声音道，“摔了。”

“我等会让人给你送一个手机过去，记住不要再玩失踪。”Zoe气愤地挂了电话。

Zach只觉得现在头疼得谁给他一枪都是解脱。

等Zoe命人将电话送来以后，Zach告诉自己Chris已经这么狠心不接电话，他就要有点自尊别再打。

他坚持了一个白天，但晚上受邀去看Patrick的话剧时还是没忍住再次拨通电话。当电话那头机械的声音响起时他甚至都不觉得意外。

一场话剧下来，他不知道台上演了什么，他只是一遍又一遍看着手机。直到观众站起来鼓掌他才知道话剧已经谢幕。

Patrick约了Zach吃饭，Zach答应了。可是共进晚餐的时候，Zach的心思都在手机上。

“一定是很重要的电话吧，”Patrick喝了一口红酒，“你一晚上都在看手机。”

经Patrick一提醒，Zach才知道自己失礼，他放下手机，举起杯和Patrick碰了一下，“工作上的事，不重要。”

“是吗？”Patrick淡淡笑着，让人看不出他真实的悲伤。

 

晚餐过后，Zach开车送Patrick到他入住的酒店。回来时路过昨晚的酒吧，他已失去再进入的欲望。回到酒店，他将自己摔进床，一遍又一遍执着地给Chris打电话，直到电话那头提醒电话已关机。

Zach深深地绝望，他最终没熬过对Chris的思念给Zoe打电话。

“不管你用什么方法，给我订一张最快回去的机票。”

 

Chris发情的时候走得匆匆忙忙忘了带手机，并不知道Zach疯狂地打他电话。

以前听说有发情的Omega因为得不到性满足而死去，Chris觉得自己也差不多要死去。

反反复复的热潮袭击着他，Charles买的仿真Alpha按摩棒被他丢弃在床头，他不想用。等情欲来的时候他将自己泡在满是冷水的浴缸里，直到Charles回来发现将他拉起，强迫地将按摩棒塞进他体内。

几次之后，终于熬过发情期。Chris像虚脱一般躺在床上动弹不得，直到Charles替他擦了身子，他才沉沉睡去。

 

Zach回到家的时候，发现Chris并不在家。

他往卧室走去，打开门看到皱成一团的被子以及地上用过的针剂，他幡然醒悟，Chris发情了！而他在Chris最需要他的时候竟然离他而去。

他恨不得抽自己一个巴掌。

Zach拿起车钥匙连闯几个红灯一路狂奔赶到学校。他撞开Chris办公室的门，里面空无一人，他又跑到医务室。

Karl看到急急忙忙的Zach二话不说照着他的脸狠狠揍了一拳。Zach嘴角磕破，鼻子淌血，他全然不在乎抓住Karl的衣领，狠狠地说，“他在哪？”

Karl冷笑一声，“你在乎吗？”

“我在乎！”Zach吼了出来，医务室其他人齐刷刷将目光投向他。

Karl拽下他的手，整整自己的衣领，冷嘲热讽道，“你要在乎就不会抛下他独自潇洒。”

Zach无心再解释，盯着Karl一字一顿重复，“他在哪？”

“我凭什么告诉你？”

Zach将Karl推到墙上，一只手掐着他的喉咙，“我最后一遍问你，他在哪？”

医务室的人见到此景，赶紧过来拉开Zach，Karl揉了揉被掐的脖子，这混蛋是真的想杀死他。

“他在Charles的公寓。”

闻言，Zach立马转身离开，在他走出医务室时，Karl在身后警告，“你若敢再伤害他一次，我一定会杀了你。”

 

敲门声响起的时候，Charles以为是他给Chris叫的外卖到了。等打开门看到是挂了彩的Zach，有那么一瞬间他想将门狠狠甩上，但最终他还是侧过身让Zach进来。

“Chris呢？”

“他还在睡觉。”Charles坐到沙发上将腿搁在茶几上，对要去开房门的Zach道，“我劝你最好别去打扰他，他消耗了太多体力才睡没多久。”

Zach定住脚步，转过身，“他……”

Charles奚落道，“你想问什么？问他发情是怎么渡过的？”Charles耸耸肩，一脸无辜，“你知道的，一个Omega发情如果没有Alpha那就只能靠抑制剂，可有个混蛋自己跑出国还把他的抑制剂换成营养针，我能有什么办法？我只能给他找个Alpha。”

Charles看到Zach因为自己的话双手握拳，瞪着他的眼神仿佛下一秒这些拳头就会招呼在他身上。Charles想自己玩笑是不是开太过了？

 

Chris不知道自己睡了多久，醒来的时候只觉头昏脑涨，而且很冷，盖多少被子都觉得冷。难道是自己的发情期还没过去？

想到这种可能，Chris爬下床，头昏目眩，这种感觉真不妙。

“Charles，我想我是不是……”Chris打开门看到Zach和Charles正剑拔弩张的互瞪，以为自己还在做梦，不确定的叫了一声，“Zach？”

听到Chris的声音，Zach转过身，心像针扎一样疼。

他的Chris，整整瘦了一圈，憔悴的蓝眼睛全无往日的光彩，眼睛下方还有很深的阴影，显然没有休息好。

Zach快步向前，将Chris紧紧抱在怀里，像是要将他揉进自己的身体。

“你弄疼我了。”

Zach马上松了松手，吻一下一下落在Chris的额头，嘴里一直说着，“对不起，对不起……”

Chris脑子晕乎乎的，他抬起头，摸着Zach磕破的嘴角，“你怎么了？”

Zach抓住他的手亲了亲，“没事。”

“哦，”Chris贪恋地钻进Zach怀里吸取着他的温度，他真的很冷，“Zach，我头晕……”话还没说完，Chris双眼一闭软下身体。

“Chris！”看着晕过去的Chris，Zach将他抱起放到沙发上。他看到Chris脸颊泛着不自然的红晕，手背试了一下他温度，烫得吓人！

Zach急忙朝Charles吼道，“赶紧给Karl打电话，Chris发烧了。”

 

打过退烧针后，Chris的温度下去了一点，但还是迷迷糊糊。

知道Chris因为泡冷水澡而发烧之后，Karl气得想再揍一顿Zach。念在他寸步不离守着Chris的份上，这顿揍先记下。

Chris再度醒来天已经黑了，Zach搬了一把凳子坐在床边，可能是因为太累了，此刻的他正闭着眼。Chris不想打扰他，轻轻掀开被子，这一举动马上惊醒了Zach。

Zach猛然睁开眼，连忙将打算下床的Chris按回床上，“别起来，要什么和我说。”

“我……”Chris闻了闻自己身上的汗味，“我想洗澡，难闻死了。”

Zach将他汗湿的刘海捋到一边，摇头道，“不行，你还在发烧。”

“我好了，”为了证明自己已经退烧，Chris拉起他的手贴在自己的额头。

掌心下的温度没了之前那么滚烫，但还有点烧，Zach轻轻拥着Chris，头靠在他的肩膀，“Chris，不要再吓我，也不要再折磨我好不好？”他说得那么无助那么脆弱，Chris鼻子一酸，眼泪落在他的颈间。

感受到颈间的凉意，Zach慌乱地放开Chris，Chris反将他抱住，“是你在折磨我。”

“那我们不要再互相折磨好不好？”Zach重新抱住他

“好。”

Zach终于放下心，“你还有点烧，我带你去医院。”

“不要，我不去医院。”带着浓浓的鼻音，Chris说，“我想回家。”

“好，我们回家。”

Zach替Chris穿好衣服，怕他受凉又找了一件风衣裹住，拦腰抱起。Chris任由他抱着穿过客厅，在Charles惊恐的目光中离开公寓。

Chris将头埋进Zach的胸膛，听着他规律的心跳，感受着他的温度，心里缺的那一部分也补齐了。

回家。

回我们的家。

 


	10. Chapter 10

酸疼。

全身的骨头肌肉都在酸疼。

这是Chris醒来的第一感觉，随后他才发觉自己正被Zach抱着。前胸贴着后背，像两个汤勺紧紧挨着。他转过身，Zach的脸近在咫尺，脸上还带着疲惫，Chris忍不住伸出手指从眉骨开始描绘，经过鼻子停留在嘴唇。

见Zach还在闭眼睡觉，他凑上去偷偷亲了亲。

一只手按上后脑加深了这个吻。

好吧，被抓包了。

Chris这么想，心里却是很高兴。

亲够了，Zach松开他，Chris趁机坐起来，脸色微红，“什么时候醒的？”

“你什么时候醒我就什么时候醒。”Zach将双手叠在脑后，饶有兴味地看着他。

肚子不合时宜的叫了一声，Chris推着Zach，“我饿了！”

这几天发情加发烧，他几乎没吃什么东西，现在胃里空空如也，他需要很多很多的食物去填满。

Zach拉过Chris，让他趴在自己身上，“再亲我一下我就给你弄吃的。”

“不要！”Chris爬起来踹着Zach，却被他抓住脚踝。

“有没有人跟你说过，除了屁股你的脚踝也很迷人？”说着，Zach在他脚踝上亲了一口。

“额……”Chris顺势轻踹了一下Zach的胸膛，“恶不恶心？”

“你是在说自己恶心吗？”Zach挑起一边眉毛，随后故意捂住鼻子，“说真的，宝贝，你是需要好好洗一个澡了。”

Chris抽抽鼻子朝自己身上闻了闻。好吧，几天的折腾，他现在身上味道是不太好。

“Fuck you！”Chris朝Zach扔去一个枕头，Zach矮下身躲了过去，他笑着下了床，“想吃什么？”

Chris想了想，“我想吃那天你在木屋做的三明治，不过这次要放培根。”

“没问题，”Zach从床头柜里找出几颗糖，递给Chris，“吃点糖再去洗澡。”

 

舒舒服服洗过澡，Chris觉得自己又脱胎换骨，就是肚子很饿。他拿了条毛巾随便擦了擦头发就跑到楼下。Zach已经做好早餐正想叫他。

“你慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。”没遇见Chris之前，Zach永远不知道看一个人吃饭都能把自己看饿，他拿起一个三明治，是特意给自己做的全素三明治——他可没有Chris惊人的代谢功能，他需要保持身材。

Chris将三明治塞进嘴里，两个腮帮子鼓鼓的，Zach越看越觉得他像自己小时候养过的仓鼠。

“今天要再请一天假吗？”Zach不想让Chris这么劳累，尤其在知道他是个Omega之后，Alpha天生的强势和保护欲想让他把Chris锁在自己身边，但他也明白Chris不会想要这样，他有自己想要的生活方式。

“我没事了，可以去学校，”Chris瞥了一眼Zach，像是责怪，“自从和你结婚，我就一直在请假，校长会有意见。”

Zach不客气地说，“那就辞职。”他还敢有意见？Chris去他学校教书是给他面子。

 

“我知道你在说笑，”Chris心满意足地揉揉肚子，饱腹的感觉真好，“我喜欢教书，那让我有成就感，你不会干预，对吧？”

“我想干预，但我知道你不会听。”

“是啊是啊，我不听！”Chris露出一个大大的笑容，Zach看着觉得心都化了，他有太久没看到Chris这么灿烂的笑。

Zach从未如此庆幸自己最终选择和Chris结婚。他就像个小太阳，发着光，照耀着他，让他觉得人生不再冰冷。

Zach不想破坏这种梦寐以求的幸福，所以他没问Chris之前的事，Chris也没说。彼此心知肚明，却谁也不说破。他相信，Chris会向他说明一切，不急。

 

“不管你现在在哪在干什么，赶紧给我滚回公司！”

送Chris去学校刚掉头准备去公司的Zach接到Zoe的电话，一句话还没说就被对方铺天盖地骂了一顿。Zach不知道他又做错什么。

赶到公司后，Zoe就抱着笔电闯进他的办公室，她将笔电放到Zach面前，“你就不能让我省心一天吗？上帝，再这样下去我会提前衰老！”

电脑上显示的是一张图片，是Zach和Patrick坐在咖啡馆里喝咖啡的照片。从照片上看，Patrick对着他笑得柔情蜜意，不知道的人还以为是一对恩爱的情侣。

越往下翻照片越多，看话剧、吃饭，还有一张Zach和Patrick一同出现在酒店的照片。看上去他们好像去开房，但事实只有当事人知道，那只是Zach送Patrick回去而已。加上虚虚假假的文字，很难不让人怀疑他们是一对旧情复燃的情侣。

Zach越看眉头拧得越紧，没看完就把电脑狠狠合上，“什么时候的消息？”

“今天早上。”

“只是网上还是杂志也有？”

“目前只有网上。”Zoe如实作答。

那还来得及挽救。

Zach厌恶地将笔电推还给Zoe，手指轻点着桌面，一脸严肃，“找关系将网上的消息撤下，另外帮我找一下这个记者，我需要和他好好谈谈。”他需要知道这是Patrick自导自演还是真被跟踪。

和Chris好不容易才得来的幸福不能就这样被误会破坏，他一定会让这件事情的始作俑者付出代价！

Zach掏出手机想马上给Chris打电话让他不要相信网上说的事，转念一想，Chris并不关心这些娱乐八卦。也许，他根本就不知道。Zach心存侥幸地想。

 

尽管猜测Chris不会看到绯闻，Zach还是很不放心。为此，他早早来到学校，在去Chris办公室的路上，还是有学生认出他并对他指指点点，这让Zach更加担心Chris是不是已经知道。

敲开办公室的门，Zach看到Chris正在合上笔记本电脑，见到是他，Chris对他露齿一笑，“今天怎么来得那么早？”笑容还是和太阳一样温暖人心。

Zach迷惑，Chris到底知不知道？

“想早点见到你。”Zach在Chris唇上试探性地点了点，Chris也不抗拒反而回吻了他。Zach松了一口气，也许Chris不知道，不然怎么还会吻他呢？

“反正我也没课了，”Chris拿起包，“我们去吃点东西怎么样？”他握住Zach的手，与他十指相扣，像是撒娇，“我好饿。”

“怎么又饿了？”Zach摸摸Chris腰上的软肉，故意说，“再吃你会吃成胖子。”

Chris噘起嘴，“我不管，我就是要！吃！东！西！”

 

入夜。

Zach洗完澡出来发现Chris还没睡——通常Chris都会等不住先睡着。

“怎么还没睡？”Zach掀开被子钻进去，Chris自然地贴近身体将头枕在Zach手臂上，“等你一起睡。”

“那快睡吧，别明天怎么叫都叫不醒。”Zach纯洁地在Chris额头上落下一吻，伸手关了灯。

渐渐地，Zach察觉到Chris的异样——Chris的手原本是抱着他的腰，现在这只手正在他胸前画着圈，动作轻盈又色情，而一只腿缠上他的小腿，脚趾头不停地磨蹭。

Zach在他的老二有抬头的迹象前抓住Chris的手重新放在自己的腰上，咬牙切齿地说，“老实睡觉！”

Chris咕囔了一声，翻身睡去。

黑暗中，Zach盯着Chris的背，猜不透他怎么会变得那么主动？他何尝不想要Chris，只是还不是时候，Chris的身体还需要恢复。

第二天夜里，Chris又故技重演，Zach再次狠下心怕掉了Chris揪着他胸前毛发的手。

第三天躺上床的时候，Zach开始有点期待Chris的抚摸，他想如果Chris再勾引他，他真的要好好“教训教训”一番。但Chris只是很纯洁地靠在他的胸前睡去。

Zach瞪着天花板，后悔前两天为什么不办了这小妖精。

 

Chris坐在学校对面的咖啡店内发呆。

他在想前两天夜里对Zach的引诱，都这么明显了，Zach竟然叫他睡觉！

Chris不知道Zach是在担心他身体还没恢复，毕竟发情期和发烧消耗了他太多精力。他以为Zach不想要他了。

也许那像那篇报道上写的一样，他们……

Charles进来气呼呼地坐到他身边打断了他的思绪。

“怎么了？”很少见Charles这么生气。

“和Erik吵架了。”

Chris不以为然，“你们不是经常吵架吗？”

Charles白了他一眼，“以前吵架是调情，现在是真吵架了，”Charles锤了一下桌子，杯子里咖啡溢出来一点，“他要和我分手！”Charles的苏格兰口音即使生气飙高音时听着也十分软糯。

“那这次是为了什么？”谁都知道Erik快把Charles宠上天，就算他要天上的星星，Erik估计都会想办法满足，所以说Erik要和Charles分手，打死他也不会相信。

“他想要和我结婚，我拒绝了。”

Chris像在看白痴一样看着他，“说真的，要我是Erik我也和你分手，你们在一起都那么多年早就该结婚。”

Charles嗤笑一声，“然后呢？结了婚就和其他Omega一样在家相夫教子？”他才不要这样的生活。

“并不是所有的Alpha都会那样，Zach就没强迫我。”在这点上，Zach还是很尊重他，“Erik那么爱你，不会强迫你。”

“你什么时候这么为他说话？算了，我也不想知道。”Charles歪头看着他，“你在这里发什么呆？”

Chris暗暗思忖，决心向Charles请教，毕竟他有经验，“呃……我想问你一个问题，如果你一直勾引一个人但他不想和你发生关系……”

Chris话还没说话，Charles就接话，“那只能说明他要么不举要么不想要你，”他一眼看破，“你不乖了，甜心，你勾引Zach。”

Chris被说得脸红，心里却在想Charles这句话。不举？Chris很肯定这不可能。如果是不想要他，那些早上醒来顶着屁股上的欲望又算什么？

“嘿！”Charles在Chris眼前晃了晃手，“我跟你开玩笑的，”他看着Chris的金发蓝眸，不怀好意地笑道：“其实有个办法可以知道他怎么想。”

 

“你确定这是一个好主意？”Chris盯着镜中穿着紧身的黑色低领T恤和过紧的黑色皮裤满心怀疑。

“相信我，如果Zach见到这样的你还没反应，你可以直接和他离婚了。”Charles抹了一点发胶将Chris的头发往后拢去，凌乱又带着性感，绝对能迷倒一大片人。

“我就是相信你太多次了。”Chris嫌弃地拉拉衣角，想往下拉一点遮住屁股——镜子里的屁股看起来好大！呃……好像也挺翘。

“所以你才会遇上Zach，”Charles靠在镜子上满意的看着自己的杰作，未了，他又将Chris T恤的袖子弄上去露出手臂的肌肉线条，“走吧，我们去酒吧。”

Chris举起双手喊停，“等等，你没说去酒吧。”

Charles不顾他的反对，将他推向车里，“不去酒吧怎么勾引Alpha？”

“我不想勾引Alpha。”Chris想开车门下车，Charles直接将车门锁死，“你不勾引别人怎么知道Zach到底爱不爱你？相信我，嫉妒可是会暴露出很多事情。”

Chris不明白勾引别人和Zach爱不爱他有什么关系，但是，嫉妒……是的，嫉妒是会暴露出很多事情，他深有体会。

见Chris不再拒绝，Charles踩下油门绝尘而去。

一踏进酒吧，如果不是Charles推着他，估计他会被各种各样的信息素熏得临阵退缩。来到吧台，Charles点了两杯Gin Fizz。Chris将酒推回，“你知道我不喝酒。”

“谁来酒吧不喝酒？”Charles拿起酒塞到他手里，“来了就放纵一次吧，你看，”Charles朝他使了一个眼色，“从你进来就有很多Alpha被你吸引，我敢打赌，不用一会你就是全场的焦点。”

Chris怀疑地向四周看看，果然有很多Alpha甚至是Beta向他投来暧昧的眼神。Chris打了个冷颤，端起酒一饮而光。

等Chris意识到自己有醉意的时候才发觉他竟然在Charles的怂恿下喝了那么多酒。他总是会不知不觉被Charles怂恿，好像Charles会洗脑一样。

Charles很满意Chris此时的状态。脸颊、脖子及露出来的锁骨处都泛着红晕，双眼迷离，坐在高脚凳摇晃着纤细的双腿，过短的衣服遮不住腰上的风景，而被皮裤紧紧包裹的圆润挺翘的屁股正勾引着他人前来搭讪。

Charles知道时机已到，他拿出自己的手机偷拍了一张然后从Chris的手机里找出Zach的号码将图片发送过去。

现在就等着看好戏。

 

天已晚，Zach还在公司开着紧急会议。

紧张严肃的会议室里突然响起一声铃声，众人盯着他们BOSS的手机。Zach告诉过Chris今晚他要开会所以应该不是他的信息，那么会是谁呢？

Zach不耐烦地点开信息，下一秒他瞳孔放大，鼻翼微张，心跳加速。

信息是一个陌生号码发来，照片里一个不知死活的Alpha或者Beta正摸着Chris的手臂，而Chris……是谁给他穿的这一套？！

“散会！”Zach从牙缝里挤出两个字，不顾会议有多要紧快速离开会议室。

好在Zach知道照片里的酒吧是以前他常去的那家，他用了此生最快的速度赶到酒吧，愤怒地冲进酒吧正好看到一个纹着花臂的Alpha将手朝Chris的屁股摸去……

Charles看了一下时间，五分钟。来得够快，也不枉费他特意找一家离得近的。

Chris此时是真的喝多了，对着谁都傻兮兮地笑。那个花臂Alpha将手向他的屁股摸去，这个屁股绝对是今晚全场最佳。就在即将得手的时候，一个冰冷的声音响起，“我要是你就不会摸下去。”

花臂Alpha恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你他妈是谁，少来管老子的事。”

Zach掐着他的脖子将他按在吧台上，目光凶狠，“就凭你要摸的是我的人！”花臂Alpha被掐得几乎窒息时Zach才放开他，“滚，别让我再看见你！”

等花臂Alpha落荒而逃后，Zach才转过身看着醉醺醺的Chris，怒极反笑，“Christopher Pine，你现在能耐了啊？”

Chris傻傻笑着，将自己身体贴向Zach。

Zach咒骂一声，拦腰抱起Chris就往外走。

Charles在身后喊道：“不用谢我。”

“他要谢你什么？”Erik的声音在Charles身后响起。

Charles对着Erik风情万种地笑了一下，“这位先生，我认识你吗？”

“那你在这干嘛？”Erik靠着吧台，灰绿色的眼睛看着Charles，仿佛在跟他说，不要调皮。

Charles喝光杯中的酒，“来酒吧当然是找一夜情。”

Erik伸手将他搂了过来，“那下次找一夜情的时候记得不要来我的酒吧。”

Charles在他唇上落下一印，“不去你的酒吧你的手下怎么给你通风报信？”


	11. Chapter 11

被Zach扔进出租车后座的Chris因为背部撞击带来的疼痛清醒过来。他慌忙坐起，却又被Zach一把推倒在位置上。Zach暴怒的眼神让他害怕得往后挪了挪，头靠在车窗上，战战兢兢地说，“你想干嘛？”

Zach咬牙切齿，“干你！”

唇压上。

Zach从未像现在这样粗暴又带着攻击性地吻他，像在用舌头狠狠操他。Chris被迫仰起头承受这一切。

唇上传来一阵刺痛，接着他品尝到一丝腥甜，Chris才知道Zach咬破了他的嘴唇。他用力推开Zach，泪眼朦胧看着Zach，“你弄疼我了。”

出租车司机投来好奇的目光。

Zach危险地眯起眼，如果眼神可以杀人，估计此时出租车司机已经被凌迟，“想活命就好好开你的车！”他将Chris的头按进自己怀里，手脚努力遮挡住Chris的身体。这是属于他的，他的！他一直小心呵护的珍宝竟然差点被人占便宜！

Zach又狠狠亲上被自己咬破的嘴唇，“这一次你逃不掉。”

Chris知道，他闯祸了。

 

下了车，Zach拖着Chris往别墅里走。Chris知道Zach现在很生气，Zach散发出来的极具攻击性的信息素让他快失去力气。如果不是Zach拉着他，他很可能因为Zach的信息素瘫倒在地。

一进屋，Zach就将Chris按在门上，粗暴地撕扯掉他的衣服，白皙的肌肤暴露在空气中，这样的Zach让Chris有些害怕。

“Zach……”

Zach没有回应Chris，释放出信息素捏着他的下巴迫使他仰起头看着自己。

奇怪，明明他们个子差不多高，为什么现在觉得矮了Zach一大截？

粗暴的吻再次落下，从嘴唇吻过咽喉，咬过锁骨吮上胸前的红点。

“啊……”

敏感的乳首被湿热的舌头舔弄带起一丝快感，让Chris禁不住溢出一声呻吟。Zach的手不停地揉捏按压着另一边，直至它们变得嫣红挺立。

在信息素的刺激下，Chris腰膝渐渐发软，空气中弥漫出一丝香甜。Zach放开被吮吸得红肿的乳首舔着后颈的腺体处，贪恋地闻着不断释放的香甜。

“Beta？”Zach轻咬着腺体，力道介乎于将破不破之间，“我从不知道Beta也会有信息素。”说着，Zach释放出更多的信息素，感受着Chris在他信息素的带引下越来越涣散的眼神。Zach伸手扒下Chris的裤子，却因为过紧只扒下一点露出了他粉嫩的分身。

Zach双眸一沉，“你没穿内裤？”

“没，穿不上……”

Chris的话彻底激怒了Zach，他十分粗暴地想扯掉这条见鬼的皮裤，他发誓事后一定要烧了它！

“别，别在这里，”后穴因Zach扯裤子的动作流出一股液体，他推着Zach，“回房间，到床上……”

Zach二话不说，抱起Chris就往二楼卧室走去。一到房间，他将Chris扔到床上，费尽全力终于将他的裤子脱下，他扯掉自己的领带将Chris的双手交叠绑在床头，俯下身在他耳边说，“Chris，你不乖，我要惩罚你，这是第一个惩罚。”

Chris使劲摇着头，想要挣脱禁锢，“不……”

“嘘……”Zach将食指抵在他的唇上，“听话，我会让你很舒服。”他邪魅地一笑，拉起Chris的脚，吻上脚踝。

舌头沿着小腿一路亲到大腿内侧，Chris扭动身体想要逃避越来越多的快感，Zach按着他，含住了半勃的分身。

Chris拔高声音，身体不自觉弓起来，这样的感觉又像回到六年之前。

Zach抬眼看了一眼Chris，他的双眼因为情欲蓄满泪水，身体泛着诱人的玫瑰色。Chris永远不知道，这样的他有多诱人，Zach想马上插进他身体咬破他的腺体。

但不能急，他要让Chris记住和他的第一次。

舌头在柱身上来回舔弄，前液溢出，Zach舔掉，又用舌尖不停戳刺着铃口，更多的前液溢出打湿了耻毛。Chris难耐地想伸手将手指插进Zach的头发，却发现手还被绑着，他吸着鼻子，可怜兮兮叫着Zach的名字，希望Zach能松开他。

Zach不为所动，反而向下含着他的一颗小球。

“啊……”

强烈的快感让他叫出声，Zach满意地抬眼看着Chris，放开小球重新深深含住已经变硬变粗的阴茎，突然而来的深喉让Chris惊叫一声，眼泪像珍珠不断落下。他想并起双腿，却被Zach分得更开。

在Zach几下深喉后，Chris射了出来，Zach悉数咽下。Chris双腿打着颤却没因为释放得到满足，后穴反而涌出越来越多的爱液打湿了床单。

Chris以为这样就结束，Zach显然不这么想，他亲了亲已经软下去的阴茎继续一路向上。舌头在右胸上的小痣打转，慢慢转回胸前的凸起，折磨人地轻咬，另一边的乳首被指甲搔刮，被夹在两指之间拉扯……

释放过后的身体更加敏感，这种加倍的酥麻带着刺疼让Chris不停呜咽，他咬住自己的手背内侧不让自己发出羞耻的声音。

Zach掰过他的脸，嘴唇悬在他的唇上，将吻不吻，“不要咬伤自己，我会心疼。”

Chris凑上前索吻，Zach堪堪躲过，将吻落在他颈间的腺体处，马上这里会被咬破，那个时候Chris就属于他，谁也夺不走！

越来越浓的甜腻充盈着房间，Zach闻着这香味，这真的很像他魂牵梦萦的味道！

身下已经释放过一次的分身此时被Zach撩拨得再次挺立，Zach伸手套弄了几下，前液打湿他的手。

一根手指按着穴口打转，很快被吸了进去，湿润紧致的触感包裹着手指。Zach开始有慢至快地抽插，Chris张开嘴大声地喘着气，胸膛起起伏伏。见到此景，Zach又探进一指寻找到那个点按下去，Chris惊叫着弓起身，苦苦哀求，“不要这样……不要……”

“是不是很爽？”Zach温柔地拍拍Chris红得能滴出血的脸，又往秘境里加入一根手指，三指不停地研磨着前列腺，强烈的刺激让Chris紧紧咬住自己的下唇不发生声音，被绑住的双手死死抓住床头。

Zach咬住他的耳垂，低哑着声音在他耳边蛊惑，“别咬，叫出来，我想听你的声音。”体内的手指突然重重按在腺体上，Chris像条蛇一样扭动身体，甜蜜的呻吟萦绕在房间。

“别玩了……”Chris乞求着，“进来……我要你进来……”

闻言，Zach双眼变得漆黑，退出手指快速脱去自己的衣服，将Chris翻了个身跪趴在床上，扶着自己硬得发疼的阴茎抵在穴口，“Chris……”

Chris带着哭腔将屁股往Zach身上蹭去，“快进……啊！”

突然侵入的疼痛让他哭了出来，Zach掰过他的脸吻去他的泪水，低声安慰，“一会就不会疼了。”

Chris里面太紧了，夹得他差点缴械投降。

“动……动一下……”Chris扭着屁股示意Zach可以动了，Zach朝臀尖上拍了一巴掌，“老实点，别乱动！”

该死，Chris无意识的举动无疑是火上浇油！他紧紧扣着Chris的侧腰慢慢律动起来。

“啊……啊……”

随着Zach的律动，最初的疼痛渐渐被填满带来的满足所代替，Chris不知道原来自己也会发出这么令人羞耻的声音。Zach在他体内不停地撞击，巨大的快感从脊椎升起，他被操得全身无力，索性将身体趴在床上，一声声甜腻的呻吟刺激得Zach抽送越来越快。

后背传来温热的触感，是Zach在亲吻着他，从腰窝开始沿着脊椎一路亲吻直达腺体，粗重的喘息响在耳畔，引来一阵又一阵的颤栗，甬道内，Zach不停碾压着那个点让他哭喊着……

Chris怀疑自己明天会说不出话，他还觉得自己是一艘船，在汪洋大海上起起伏伏。

“告诉我，舒服吗？”Zach在他耳边吹着气，声音魅惑地问。

Chris不知道Zach在说什么，他只是摇着头，这太过了，他快承受不住……

Zach退出他的身体又狠狠顶入，如此几次反复，咬着牙问，“现在呢？舒服吗？”

“啊……舒服……”

Zach满意地看着身下瘫成一滩水似的Chris，这才解开束缚着他手的领带。Zach握着他的腰将他翻过身双腿搭在自己肩上。

双手得到解脱，Chris就往Zach身上摸去，他挺起身想吻Zach。Zach坏笑着将他按下去，“Chris，这是对你的第二个惩罚，你不能吻我。”

“不要……不要……”

他想吻Zach，他要他唇上的温度。

Zach的阴茎在他体内慢慢打转，从不同角度刺激，他低下身体，用鼻尖蹭着Chris，“告诉我，你属于我，永远都属于我。”

Chris现在只觉得欲仙欲死，手指紧紧抓住Zach，在他后背留下痕迹。

“属于你，只有你，一直是你……”Chris追逐着Zach的双唇，他很难受，为什么Zach不吻他？

“我是谁？”Zach不满意这个答案，继续逼问。

“Zach，你是Zach……我的Zach……Zach……”Chris念着Zach的名字，Zach终于吻上同样渴望已久的双唇。

房间里，呻吟声，亲吻声，身体撞击的啪啪声此起彼伏。

Zach的律动越来越快，呼吸越来越紊乱，不断涌出的爱液打湿了彼此的耻毛，从交合处滴落，在床单上形成一小滩水渍。Chris绻起脚趾，他被推进情欲的漩涡，一波又一波的快感让他迷失自己，他甚至觉得尾椎在噼里啪啦闪着火花。  
“我快到了……Zach……”

好像有一道光就要眼前，只要稍微努力一下他就可以迎接那个光升入天堂。

Zach将他一条腿折起放在胸前，一条腿挂在肩上，他压上身体紧紧抱住Chris刺入更深的地方。

高潮来临得那么突然，Chris喷洒出白浊，他双腿打着颤，Zach还在他身体内猛烈地冲击，他感觉自己的身体要被掰折。

突然，Zach顶到一个入口，已经漆黑的双眸望着Chris，“可以吗？”Chris点了点头，他想让Zach进入更深，彻底占有他。

得到允许，Zach用力操开入口成结，在他体内留下种子，一滴不剩。他将吻落在Chris的腺体上，吮吸出一个湿哒哒的红印。

“标记我。”

让我彻底成为你的人，打上你的烙印，从此，天涯海角，永不分离。

牙齿咬破皮肤带来微微的刺痛也带来前所未有的快感。两种气味纠缠、融合，交汇成另一种味道。属于彼此，独一无二。

灭顶的高潮让Chris抽搐着闪过一道白光，随后失去了意识。

 

再醒来的时候，他们倒在床上还维持着刚才的姿势紧紧拥抱着彼此，Zach的阴茎还埋在他体内。看到他醒来，Zach捋开他汗湿的头发，在他额头上轻轻吻了吻。

Chris将手指插进Zach同样被汗打湿的头发慢慢梳理。这样头发凌乱的Zach性感得要命！

两个人安静地享受着高潮过后的余味。直到Chris不舒服扭了扭身体，Zach滑出他的身体，这又带来一阵颤栗。

交换了一个吻，Chris笑着推开Zach，嫌弃身上的黏腻，叫着要去洗澡。Zach将他抱起走进浴室。

两个人一起躺在浴缸里，Chris靠在Zach身上，闭上眼舒服的享受Zach的按摩。

Zach闻着Chris身上的香味，现在这香味里还带着他的味道，他十分满意。

“为什么骗我？”

Chris知道Zach是在问他假装是Beta这件事。他想了一下，开口说，“我十八岁以前不知道自己是Omega，后来怀孕了，我想一个未婚的Beta总好过一个未婚的Omega，所以就没去改记录，继续装作Beta，这些年倒也相安无事。”

虽然现在这个社会说着AO平等，但人们还是对Omega存在偏见，尤其是未婚先孕的Omega，他们往往受到歧视。

Zach十分生气，他知道Chris说的相安无事是什么，“你说的相安无事就是靠打抑制剂。”如果这几年他一直在打针不知道会对身体造成什么影响，他要找个时间带Chris做个全身检查。

“那我也没办法，”Chris舔了一下唇，疑惑道，“但这次发情不知道为什么抑制剂没用，也许我产生了抗体。”

Chris还不知道是Zach把他的药换了，Zach也不打算告诉他。想起那天去接Chris，Charles说给他找了个Alpha，他揉着Chris的手加重了力道，“Charles说他给你找了Alpha帮你渡过发情期。”

“什么？”Chris扭过头，急忙解释，“没有，我从来没有找，他是……给了我按摩棒，我第一次用那个东西，很不舒服，但没办法。”

“当然，按摩棒哪有我的舒服。”想着Chris从未找其他人，Zach的嘴角就得意的翘起来。

“不要脸！”

“可你就喜欢我不要脸，”Zach亲亲他的嘴角，“所以，你今天为什么穿成那样去酒吧？还把自己喝醉，我记得你说你不喝酒。”他很在意这件事，他的Chris一向乖巧，竟然会去酒吧勾引人？！想起喝醉了的Chris对着别人露出那种笑容，他心里就升起一团无明业火。

“还不是因为你，”Zach揉着他腰间的软肉让他舒服地哼了一声，“我前几天那么勾引你，你都没反应，我想你是不是不想要我。”

“傻瓜，”Zach吻了吻他的头顶，“我怎么会不想要你，我想要你都要想疯了。天知道，拒绝你的引诱是我这辈子最困难的事。”

Chris嘟起嘴，“那你为什么不要我？”

Zach怜惜地吻着他身上的吻痕，“我怕你身体还没好全，如果弄坏你的身体我不会原谅我自己。”

Chris反手摸着Zach的脸，“你看我这不是好好的吗？”心里因为Zach的心疼而高兴不已。

“所以，”Zach想起那身要命的衣服，“是谁给你穿成那样？”

Chris心虚地回答，“Charles。”

Zach觉得很有必要和Erik好好谈谈，让他好好管教管教Charles，而且也必须让Chris和Charles少见面，以免被带坏。

“Chris，下次别再这样试探我，”Zach的手摸上他的胸口，轻轻拉扯着敏感的乳头，Chris发出一声几不可闻的呻吟，“也不许再穿成那样，要穿也只能穿给我看。”

“好……”Chris的呻吟声加重，“只给你看，只属于你。”

一根手指滑进小穴，Chris绻起脚趾头。Zach吻着他脖子上的伤口处，又开始新一轮的欢爱。


	12. Chapter 12

如果说有什么事是让Chris觉得最快乐最幸福，那一定是能在Zach怀里醒来。

清晨的阳光照进来，照在Chris有些疲倦的脸上。感受到温暖的阳光，Chris动了动身体像个八爪鱼一样缠上Zach。

头顶传来温度，是Zach在亲吻。

原来乱糟糟的头发被Zach揉了几下更加往四面八方支楞。Chris懊恼地想将头发按回原样，却怎么都是徒劳。Zach没心没肺地笑着，笑声让Chris想起昨晚Zach像个情窦初开的毛头小子索求无度。

脸红了起来。

Zach欣赏着Chris一点一点变红，这是他百看不厌的风景。他凑到Chris的脖子闻了闻，那是全新的气味，融合了他们，属于彼此。

“糟了！”Chris腾地一下坐起，酸疼让他“嘶”了一声，“我要迟到了！”他手扶着腰爬下床，脚一沾地就跪在地上，Zach捞了他一把，重新将他带回自己怀里。

“你是被做傻了吗？”Zach弹了一下他的脑门，好心提醒，“今天星期六。”

“星期六？”Chris想了一下，好像是的。他又重新躺下，笑嘻嘻地抱着Zach，“那我可以睡个懒觉！不过——”他对着Zach噘起嘴露出狗狗眼，“我有点饿了。”

Zach让他趴在自己身上，坏笑着说，“你得先喂饱我我才有力气给你做早饭。”

“不要，我没力气。”Chris想翻身下来，Zach固定得更紧，欲望轻车熟路捅进还湿润的幽径。

 

欢爱过后，Zach将Chris抱到浴室。

Chris看着镜中遍布红印的身体，责备地瞪着Zach，“看你干的好事，身上就算了，”他指着脖子上的吻痕，“这让我怎么面对我的学生？”

“宝贝，我就是要让全世界知道你属于我，”Zach背过身将后背的抓痕展示给他看，“亲爱的，你在我身上也留了不少痕迹。”

看着那一道道抓痕，纵横交错，新旧相加。Chris羞赧地低下头，他完全不知道什么时候把Zach的后背挠成那样。

 

洗过澡，Chris终于吃上了Zach做的早饭。

Zach很想在家好好陪Chris渡个周末，但昨晚被他抛下的会议还要再开，他只能回到公司。他想让Chris去公司玩，Chris拒绝，尝过情爱的身体还是很酸疼，他想在家睡会觉。

美美地补了一个好觉，Chris醒来已经是下午。床头柜上压着一张纸，是Zach留的，告诉他冰箱里有带给他的午饭，让他加热再吃。Chris觉得心里满满的，有一种被捧在手心上个感觉，Zach对他真是太好了！

吃过晚点的午饭后，Chris觉得无聊在卧室转悠，转到书柜前看着满墙的书，他随手抽了一本出来。《麦克白》，挺好，可以重温一遍。

他抱着书坐到飘窗内，翻开书，一张照片从书中掉下落在脚边。他好奇地拿起来一看，随后，之前所有的好心情都消失殆尽，心里像搁了块石头，沉得说不出话。

看书的心情全无，Chris将书放回原处，像从来没动过一样。他抱膝坐在飘窗边，不想让自己难过，可是一滴泪还是落下。

 

开完会匆匆赶回来的Zach看到在飘窗上蜷成一团睡着的Chris。不知道为什么，每当他蜷成一团，膝盖顶着胸口双手紧紧抱着小腿时就让人觉得他很没安全感。

Zach拿过一条毯子轻轻盖在他身上。

Chris咕囔一声，睫毛轻颤，双眼睁开，看到是Zach淡淡地说，“回来了？”

Zach留意到他脸上有泪痕，伸手擦去泪痕，不明白为何此时的Chris看上去很心碎，“怎么了？”只不过个一个下午的时间，到底出了什么事？

Chris浅笑一声，“没事，做了个梦。”看着Zach的目光变得扑朔迷离，“我梦见你不要我了。”

“傻瓜，”Zach将他搂在怀里，“你想太多，我怎么会不要你？”

Chris没有说话，双眼死死地盯着书柜上那本《麦克白》。

是吗？

真的如你所说的那样吗？

真真假假，不要去想，好累。

Chris提醒自己，不要去在意，他反反复复告诉自己，Zach是爱他……

时间就这样过去。这些时日，Zach总像个十几岁初尝禁果的毛头小子有着永远也用不完的劲。每次过后他会觉得身体像散了架，而Zach 总是精神奕奕，套上西装就能满面红光地去谈判去杀伐裁决。

Chris坐在办公室里，揉了一下还有些发酸的腰部，他想，或许他也该去锻炼锻炼。手不自觉地摸上脖子，Zach 总爱在那里留下印记。

Chris记得第一次带着脖子上的吻痕出现在教室，学生惊诧的眼神和倒抽的凉气声让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他让Zach 不要在那里留下痕迹，Zach答应了，但是每次结果都是像这样摸着，然后甜蜜地埋怨。

门外响起脚步声。

Karl一进来就看Chris摸着脖子，脸上露着傻兮兮的笑容。

“Damn it！收起你那愚蠢的笑！”Karl长腿一跨坐到对面的椅子上看着Chris喉结上的红印，眉毛打结，“你们就不能节制一点吗？”恶心的Zachary，恨不得让全世界都知道他有多“疼爱”Chris。

“找我有事吗？”Chris摸了一下嘴角，好吧，他翘得有点高。

Karl抽抽鼻子，空气里有股淡淡地没被刻意收敛的香气，“你被标记了？”

“显而易见，”Chris耸耸肩。

“我就知道你会这么快就和他搞到床上去！”Karl沉着脸，心情复杂。好像Chris是他最宠爱的一个孩子结果被一个无赖拐跑了，可悲的是这个最宠爱的孩子是心甘情愿被拐跑。

“他是我合法的丈夫，我们做什么都是天经地义。”Chris不以为然。事实上，这样的发展已经很慢。

“真不敢相信这话是从你嘴里说出来，”Karl一脸嫌弃，“你好好想想怎么和校方解释为什么你会从Beta变成Omega吧！”

提到这件事，Chris靠在靠背上，双手交叠枕在脑后，“他们到现在都没找我，应该没什么事。”现在AO平等，Omega可以有自己的事业，更何况学校还有个Omega遗传学教授，不至于容不下他。

见Chris这么说，Karl也不再逗留。临别前，他再次提醒Chris注意节制不要总带着印记来学校。Chris不理会他，只是红着脸继续出他的考题。

看来很有必要和Zach好好谈谈。

 

天气越来越热，学校开始放暑假。

Chris因此清闲了很多，没事的时候他都会窝在家里看书。很快，Zach书架上的书要被看完，除了那一本《麦克白》。Chris不想再去碰那本书，仿佛那本书带着剧毒，一碰就能见血封喉。

Zach不知道那本书的事情，他只知道每次睡觉Chris将他紧紧抱住好像一松开他就会消失，这让他隐隐觉得Chris有心事。但每次醒来，Chris又是那个笑容如暖旭的甜心。

也许，是他多想。

“宝贝，醒醒……”Zach拍拍还在熟睡的Chris。

Chris抱住被子不松手，Zach坏心眼地将手伸进去挠了几下痒痒。被痒醒的Chris翻身坐起，Zach趁在他要爆发之前揉了揉他气鼓鼓的双颊，Chris有很严重的起床气，“快起来，今天我们要去医院。”

Chris拍掉Zach的手，没好气地问，“去医院干嘛？”每次都把自己当成Noah一样揉来揉去。

“去给你做个全身检查，”Zach将衣服扔给他，“快起来，预约的时间快到了。”

Chris不情愿地穿起衣服，心里还是抗拒去医院，但他知道Zach只是想确认他身体的健康程度，毕竟他打了好几年的抑制剂。

 

在医院上上下下里里外外检查了大半天才结束，Chris早已经饿得整个人都挂在Zach身上。

Zach拖着他找了一家墨西哥餐厅，他知道Chris喜欢墨西哥菜。看着狼吞虎咽的Chris，Zach还是心疼把自家的宝贝饿太狠。

Chris往嘴里塞进最后一口玉米片，终于心满意足。擦了擦嘴后，才开口和Zach说话，“报告什么时候出？”Karl曾经说过，长期使用抑制剂对身体有无可挽救的副作用。Karl没说是什么副作用，但他猜一定是生育能力。

他还想再给Zach生个孩子，像Zach一样，棕眼黑发，最重要的是要有凶凶的眉毛。

“没那么快，”Zach倒了杯橙汁给他，“耐心等待，出了我会告诉你。”

“好吧。”Chris兴趣缺缺地应了一声。许久之后，他将手放在Zach手背上，“Zach，我想Jim了，他从没离开我那么久过。”

Zach反手握住他的手，“我也有点想他，要不，我们去看看他?”

“真的？”Chris满脸期待地看着Zach，声音也拔高不少，马上又想到Zach最近总是忙得早出晚归，“你有时间陪我去吗？”

“工作的事再大都是小事，老婆的事再小都是大事，”Zach掏出手机，“我这就给Zoe打电话让她订票。”

Chris为Zach这句话欢呼雀跃。

 

不得不感叹Zach 做事永远都是那么雷厉风行，才说起要去看Jim ，晚上就已经到达匹兹堡。Chris握着身旁男人的手，一同走出机场，想到马上就能见到Jim 又加快了步伐。

“看把你急的，”被拖着走的Zach 故意停下脚步。

Chris顿了一下甩开他的手，“我很久没看到我儿子了！”

Zach 走上前作捧心状，“我好伤心，我的丈夫只想着儿子不要我了。”

“Zachary Quinto！”Chris翻了个白眼，多大的人了还跟自己儿子吃醋。

接收到Chris的白眼，Zach 举手投降，“好好好，这就走，Zoe 已经安排了车来接我们，这就让我们去给亲爱的母亲和儿子一个惊喜吧！”

 

Mrs.Quinto和Jim看到突然出现的Zach和Chris确实又惊又喜。

“Daddy！”Jim一见到Chris就给了他一个熊抱。

“Jimboy，想我了吗？”Chris将自己的儿子抱起蹭蹭他鼻子，随后掂了掂重量，自家小子好像重了不少，还有——谁给他的宝贝儿子剪了这么一个蠢兮兮的锅盖头！

“别站着门外，快进来！”Mrs.Quinto拉着Chris，看着他腰部因抱Jim而露出的一小截皮肤，那上面还有淡淡的痕迹，笑得像朵花，看来过不了多久，Quinto家就要多一个人口。

“你们怎么事先也不说一下就跑来？”Mrs.Quinto递给Chris一盘她自己做的饼干。

Chris拿了一块饼干，目光飘向Zach。Zach知道，他的Chris现在只想吃饼干，他勾了一下唇角，心领神会地说，“Chris想Jim了，而且我还没带他回来过，借此机会回来玩几天。”

“那就在这好好玩，我去给你们弄点吃点。”

 

吃过饭后，Chris和Jim窝在沙发玩着。Mrs.Quinto上楼去给他们收拾房间。而Zach靠着餐桌看着一大一小。他想起今天的体检，医生私下告诉过他，鉴于Chris这么多年一直依靠抑制剂压制信息素，内分泌系统遭到破坏，所以生育能力降得很低。医生让他们做好准备。

虽然有可能不会有属于他们自己的孩子，这让人遗憾，但好在还有Jim，他很喜欢Jim，更何况Chris——这个上天赐给他的珍宝，是他想一辈子陪伴的人，只要有他就好。

“房间已经收拾好，先去休息吧。”Mrs.Quinto从楼梯上走下，牵起Jim，“甜心，我们也该睡觉了。”

吻别Jim，Zach带着Chris来到他的房间，两个人望着房间内唯一的那张单人床面面相觑，Zach没忍住先笑出来，“好吧，看来晚上要抱得更紧了。”

第二天早上，当Jim跑进他们房间，Zach和Chris吓了一跳，被子下的他们可是赤身裸体。好不容易打发走Jim，Chris快速穿好衣服，Zach支起脑袋笑个不停。

更让Chris脸红的是早饭时间Mrs.Quinto看他的眼神，那个眼神分明就是在说，我知道你们昨晚做了什么。他怒瞪了一眼Zach，就不该听他的鬼话说什么刺激来一场，这老房子的隔音怎么可能会好？

 

原本打算在匹兹堡只待几天，但Chris太想念Jim加上Mrs.Quinto的好厨艺，这一住就住了大半个月。Zach回去过一趟处理一些公司的事，这让Chris觉得单人床又大了些。

昨天通过电话，Chris知道Zach今天会回来。但没想到回来的这么早，在他还在梦里和Zach抵死缠绵的时候，梦中的人已经吻上阔别多日的唇。

“嗨，”像被吻醒的公主，Chris微红着脸，“我还以为你下午才会到。”

“想你了，想早点见到你。”

Chris用一个吻回答他的想念，然后掀开被子打算起床，却被Zach按回床上，“今天不用起那么早，继续睡吧。”

“好吧，”刚好他也没睡够，他伸手想将Zach拉进被窝，Zach却笑着摇摇头，“不，宝贝，我还有重要的事要去做，不能陪你一起睡。”

Chris满脸疑惑，“搞什么？”

事实上，Zach确实有事情瞒着Chris，今天是Chris的生日。显然这个小迷糊自己忘了，这样也好，也不枉费自己赶回来给他一个惊喜。

不知道真相的Chris只觉得大家很奇怪，好像在背着他密谋着什么大事。他抓住Jim，可是这个小混蛋现在一心向着Zach，嘴硬得用冰激凌都引诱不了。Chris只好气馁地将自己摔进沙发，随他们折腾吧，反正到最后他会知道。

当客厅灯光暗下，Zach捧着蛋糕出来，Chris才意识到今天是自己生日。所以，他们忙活了一天就是为了给自己一个惊喜？

烛光中，Zach看到他的Chris感动得又想流眼泪。他将蛋糕放到餐桌上，亲了亲Chris，“亲爱的，快来许个愿！”

愿能与Zach一生相伴，永不分离。

许过愿吹灭蜡烛，Chris歪着头满脸幸福地望着Zach，“所以你今天这么早回来就是为了给我过生日？”

“我怎么可以错过老婆大人的生日，”他切了一块蛋糕给Chris，“快吃吃看，我可是特意去学的。”

吃着Zach亲手做的蛋糕，Chris觉得没有什么比这更幸福更甜蜜的事。

在众人其乐融融的时候，门铃声响起。

Zach正在喂Jim吃蛋糕，听到铃声，就对离门最近的Chris说，“亲爱的，帮忙开一下门。”

手里还拿着蛋糕，Chris打开门，门外的人让他大吃一惊。

“生日快乐，我亲爱的小弟。”


	13. Chapter 13

“Katie？”Chris难以置信地看着门口的人，怎么想都不会想到按响Zach家门铃的会是他多年未见的姐姐，“你怎么来了？”

“当然是来给你庆生，”Katie给了Chris一个拥抱，拉着他上上下下打量一番。她的小弟长大了，也更英俊成熟，“不请我进去吗？”

“你看我光顾着高兴，”Chris又拥抱了一下Katie，“快进来，我给你切蛋糕。”

“亲爱的，是谁啊？”Zach的声音响起，Chris笑着过去亲吻着他，跟他耳语，“别装了，我知道是你。”没人告密，Katie才不会知道他在匹兹堡。

“我想给你个惊喜。”Zach在他鼻尖上一啄。

故意让他去开门，确实很惊喜。

“这就是我的小外甥吗？”Katie蹲下身与Jim齐平，看着粉嘟嘟的小脸很想捏一下，“嗨，Jim，我是你Aunt Katie，”她朝Jim伸出手，“很高兴见到你。”

“Daddy？”Jim抬头望着Jim，像在确认。

Chris手放在Jim的肩上将他推向Katie，“Jim，她就是我一直跟你说起的Aunt Katie。”

Jim这才将手伸过去和Katie握了一下，“你好，Aunt Katie。”

这时Mrs.Quinto从厨房出来，Chris为她们互相介绍。Mrs.Quinto友善地和Katie拥抱了一下，招呼着她过来吃生日蛋糕。

Chris用手肘碰了一下Zach，低声说，“你什么时候和我姐姐联系的？”

“上次回去之后就联系她了。”Zach替他擦去嘴角沾上的奶油，“我知道你很想念你的家人，本来想联系你的父母，但是……”

“我明白，他们肯定还在生我的气。”想起当年和父亲的决裂，Chris垂下双眸蓝眼睛氤氲着一层水雾，他眨了眨眼，将快要溢出的眼泪逼回去，“我想这辈子他们都不会原谅我了吧。不过，Katie能来我已经很高兴，”他将头靠在Zach的肩上，“谢谢你，Zach，这是我收到最好的生日礼物。”

Zach将吻印在他的额头，“不要对我说谢，他们也是我的家人，我想让你快乐。”

“我现在就很快乐。”

真得很快乐。

 

毕竟是亲人，Jim和Katie很快就混熟，Katie带着Jim在客厅疯玩，这让Chris想起他小时候Katie也是这么带着他玩。

玩累了，Jim满头大汗扑到Chris怀里，脸朝着Katie“咯咯”笑个不停。

Katie的目光在Jim和Zach之间来回，等Zach抱起Jim去拿饮料，她坐到Chris身边压低声音问他，“Zach是不是Jim的亲生父亲？”

Chris惊恐地看着Katie，有那么明显吗？

“哈，那就是了。”看Chris这个表情Katie就知道自己没有猜错，她太了解她的小弟，他根本不可能随便和别人结婚。

“他知道吗？”

Chris摇摇头，“还不知道。”他想告诉Zach，可是那本书里的照片让他把这念头又压下。

Katie惊讶地张大嘴巴，“难道他就没发现Jim有他的影子吗？”她朝Zach的背影无奈地说，“真是愚蠢！”

想着自家男人那张酷似黑手党的脸，Chris忍不住笑了出来，“嗯，近看是有点蠢。”

“蠢是蠢了点，不过人还不错，”想起几天前Zach特意跑到洛杉矶找他们，只为解开父亲和Chris的心结，让他有一个圆满的生日。

“他去洛杉矶找过爸妈。”  
“他们……还好吧？”当年负气出走不再和家里联络也不知道他们的情况，现在想来，那时的自己还是太年少气盛。

“妈妈还好就是很想你，爸爸年纪大了，现在身体不如从前，他虽然嘴上不说，但我们都知道他也在想你。”

“我怕他还是不肯原谅我。”Chris记得父亲知道他怀孕后的表情，失望又痛心。他是Pine家最宝贝的儿子却做出了这么荒唐的事。

“他要是不原谅你就不会经常半夜去你的房间翻看你的照片，还以为我们都不知道，”Katie握住Chris的手，柔声说，“有时间就带Jim回去，爸爸很喜欢他，你发给我的照片他都有保存。”

其实两个人都想念对方，需要的只是低一下头不要那么倔强。

“我会的，”Chris偷偷望了一眼Zach，“如果我带Zach回去，他会生气吗？

“我想爸爸如果知道就是他在你十八岁时搞大你的肚子，估计会打他一顿。”

姐弟对望一眼，不约而同笑了出来。

 

门铃声再次响起。

Mrs.Quinto朝Zach问，“晚上还有其他客人吗？”

Zach耸耸肩表示不知道，他过去开了门，见到来人垮下脸。

“见到我不高兴吗？Zach？”来人想要给他来一个大大的拥抱却被他嫌弃的推开。

“Zach，是谁啊？”

“妈，是我，Joe。”Joe不顾Zach的嫌弃抱着他重重地拍了拍他的背，随后进屋和Mrs.Quinto深深拥抱。

“舍得回来啦？”Mrs.Quinto亲亲他的脸颊。

“回来要办个摄影展，刚好有点时间先来看看你，”Joe看到满桌好吃的还有蛋糕，伸手就去拿刀准备切蛋糕，“今天谁生日吗？”

Zach抢先一步拿走蛋糕，留下拿着刀一脸恼怒的Joe，“这不是给你吃的。”

“Zach，别这样，”Chris将蛋糕从他手中拿过递给Joe，“你好，我是Chris，今天是我生日。”

Joe得意洋洋地接过蛋糕，“生日快乐Chris，我是Joe，Zach的哥哥。”他切了一块蛋糕，挑衅地对着Zach笑了一下，随后笑容转换成友好向着Chris，“所以你就是Zach的丈夫？抱歉，你们婚礼的时候我还在国外采风没能赶上。”

Zach不满地拉过Chris，捏着他的下巴不满地说，“那是我给你做的蛋糕。”

“别那么小气，我的弟弟。”

Zach朝Joe翻了个白眼，不想理他。

Jim和Katie追逐着嬉戏，当Jim跑到Joe身旁的时候，他定住脚步，指着Joe的眉毛，一脸疑惑，“又一个凶眉毛叔叔？”

“哈哈……凶眉毛？”嘴里还含着蛋糕的Joe笑了出来，他打量着Jim，忽然觉得这男孩长得很像Zach小时候。

 

第二天。

早饭过后，Katie带着Jim去逛街，而Chris窝在沙发上拿着一本影集在看。

“Zach小时候还是很可爱的对吗？”Joe的声音在他身后响起。

“是很可爱。”小时候的Zach粉粉嫩嫩完全没有现在一副大佬的样子。

Joe坐在Chris旁边的沙发上指着照片上的Zach，“你看他的眉毛小时候就这么浓，”他又像无意说着，“我觉得Jim的眉毛就很像他。”

Chris心里“咯噔”一下，难道Joe发现了？Zach说过Joe是一名摄影师，是不是摄影师都很会捕捉到别人忽略掉的东西？

看着脸色微变的Chris，Joe想或许他知道了一些别人不知道的事。

“Zach呢？”

Chris合上影集，“他还在睡觉。”Zach很少睡懒觉，可能这次是因为昨天赶飞机来给Chris庆生加上昨晚的欢爱，他有点累了。

Joe还想说什么，电话铃声突兀地响起。Chris一看是Katie打来，他一接起来，Katie哭着说，“Chris，Jim出事了！”

 

十分钟前。

Katie带着Jim在街上闲逛。两个人走累了就走进一家冰淇淋店，Katie给自己点了香草味的冰激凌，而Jim要了他们店里新出的一款冰激凌。

当Jim美滋滋地挖起第一口冰淇淋吃下，没到一分钟就双眼一闭从凳子摔下，痛苦地躺在地上大口大口地呼吸。

Katie被吓坏，她不知道Jim怎么了，她让店员赶紧叫救护车，然后慌忙地掏出手机给Chris打电话。

电话一接起Katie就哭了出来，“Chris，Jim出事了！”

听到Jim出事，Chris从沙发上弹起，“他怎么了？”Katie哭得很伤心，这让他心很慌。

Katie边哭边说：“我不知道，他正吃着冰淇淋然后就倒在地上看上去很难受，好像呼吸不过来。”

Chris马上反应过来，“他是不是吃含花生的东西？”

Katie问了一下店员，得到肯定的答案，“是，他们说冰淇淋里有花生。”

“他对花生过敏！你叫救护车了没有？”Chris着急地在房间里来回走动。

“叫了，救护车来了，我先送他起医院，你赶紧过来。”

Katie快速挂下电话，跟随着救护车去了医院。

Jim有很严重的花生过敏，第一次过敏的时候差点要了他的命！

看着快要哭出来的Chris，Joe马上拿起车钥匙，“我去开车，你去叫醒Zach。”

 

Zach紧紧将Chris搂在怀里，朝Joe吼着，“你不会开快点吗？”怀里的人此时像秋天的落叶抖个不停，Zach知道Chris现在很害怕。

“已经室最快！”说着，Joe又闯了一个红灯。

风驰电掣连闯几个红灯终于赶到医院，Chris赶紧跳下车去找Katie。

一路颠颠撞撞，要是没有Zach在旁拉着他，估计Chris会因为害怕晕倒在医院。

当终于赶到病房，看到已经稳定下来在安静熟睡的Jim，Chris终于控制不住哭出来。

Zach将他的头按向自己的怀里，手抚着他的背，安慰道：“没事了，没事了。”

Chris哭得更凶，眼泪鼻涕蹭着Zach的T恤，断断续续地说，“我太害怕了……要是失去他……我不知道该怎么办？”

“不会的，我不会让你失去他。”他的Chris从未这么六神无主过。

看着伤心欲绝的Chris，Katie更加内疚，“对不起，Chris，我不知道Jim会对花生过敏。”

Chris松开Zach抱了抱同样吓坏的Katie，“不，这不能怪你，我应该事先告诉你他会对花生过敏。”

一旁的Joe听到他们的谈话，心中那个疑惑有了一丝明朗，他幽幽地开了口，“Jim也对花生过敏？真巧，我的母亲也对花生过敏。”他看了一眼Zach，半开玩笑半认真地说，“他们还真是祖孙两人，过敏的东西都一样。”

Zach凝了一下眉，巧合吗？


	14. Chapter 14

因为Jim的过敏Chris在匹兹堡比预计的又多待了几天，但终究是有分别的一天。暑假已经过完，Mrs.Quinto只能依依惜别Jim。

飞机上，Jim一脸不开心的坐在Chris身边，许久之后，他怀满期待地问Chris，“Daddy，明年暑假我还能来吗？”

“这么喜欢奶奶啊？”Chris故意伤心地说。

“嗯，我喜欢奶奶，”Jim像想到什么开心的事，不停发笑，“我明年要来看看齐刘海的头发长出来了没有。”

“谁是齐刘海？”看来他的小男孩在这里交到了朋友。

“就是一个锅盖头啊，”Jim噘起嘴嫌弃地说，“他好无聊，一说话就是不合逻辑，逻辑是什么？能吃吗？”Jim突然扑倒Chris笑到发抖，“我讨厌他说逻辑的样子，所以等他睡着了把他刘海剪了……哈哈……”

“Jim……”Chris摸了摸他的头，“你这样做不对，下次不可以再这么做。”看来是他疏忽了对Jim的教育。

“我知道，奶奶已经说过我，”Jim扯了扯自己的头发，委屈地说，“为了向他道歉，我也剪了一个锅盖头让他剪回来，可他说这很幼稚不合逻辑，道歉也是不必要的。”

“他多大？”

“嗯……比我大一点点，只有一点点哦。”Jim用手指比划。

Chris想象着一个六七岁的孩子背着双手一本正经地说着逻辑。他打了个冷颤，好可怕！

 

回到纽约后的日子一如从前。

秋风渐起。

Zach越来越忙，Chris见他几乎每天早出晚归就不再坚持让他接送。Zach给他配了一辆车，也方便他接送Jim。

这样的生活简单又美好，Chris终于也不再去想照片的事。但有一件事一直挂在他心头，就是他的体检报告。Zach说他身体没什么问题，Chris不信。如果真没什么问题为什么不给他看？

所以在Chris整理他书房时，无意从两本书之间看到被藏起来的报告，Chris知道他的怀疑是对的。他翻开报告，一串的数据他看不懂，只看懂了最后一行字：常年依赖抑制剂导致内分泌系统紊乱，生育能力低下，有可能不孕。

不孕……

Chris跌坐在椅子上，“不孕”两个字像两把刀狠狠扎进心脏，让他痛得无法呼吸。

Zach知道了，他早就知道……想起这些日子越来越少的温存，Chris怀疑是Zach不想要他了吗？

不不不，是他工作太忙，不是自己想的那样。Chris努力告诫自己，想想美好的事情，他依旧很宠你，不是吗？

Chris知道Zach喜欢孩子，一直想要一个和他的孩子，他猛然从椅子上腾起，他要去告诉Zach，他们已经有一个孩子，Jim就是他的孩子！

 

秋意浓，风吹来已有萧瑟清冷的痕迹。Chris却像全然不知，他没换衣服甚至外套都没带，穿着睡衣脚上蹬着拖鞋就开车去Zach的公司。

一到公司，Chris将车随意一停跑到前台对着前台接待吼着要找Zach。前台接待看到他的样子以为他是个疯子，但还是保持着职业素养，微笑着问，“先生，请问您有预约吗？”

“没有。”

“抱歉先生，如果您没有预约我不能让您上去。”前台小姐露出微笑，心中却在想哪里来的疯子。

“为什么？”Chris现在后悔之前Zach让他去公司玩，他一味地拒绝，现在好了前台都不放他上去，“我是他……”

Chris想告诉前台他是Zach的丈夫，但话还没完，身边站了一个人让他停下要说的话。

这是一个有着一头棕色卷发Omega，身上有淡淡的薄荷和佛手柑的香味，好闻又不过分。

Chris认出了这个人，他就是照片上的男人也是Zach在巴黎一起喝咖啡吃饭的男人——Patrick。

“你好，我找Zachary，请问他在吗？”Patrick嘴角向上礼貌地问着前台。

作为公司一个有着五年工龄的老员工，前台自然认得Patrick，他是总裁的前男友，以前常来，只是后来不知道为什么突然不来了。当然这不是她该关心的八卦，她朝着Patrick微笑着回答，“我会告诉总裁您来了。”

“谢谢。”Patrick微微一笑。

前台拿起电话，想起还有一个人要见总裁，她向Chris询问，“先生，能告诉我您的名字吗？我请示一下，看总裁见不见您。”

Chris情绪低落地摇摇头，“不必了。”他别有深意地看了一眼Patrick，“我想他现在也没时间见我。”

Chris头也不回，失魂落魄地走到自己车子旁边，发现还被贴了一张罚单。他看着罚单，冷笑一声，今天真不是个好日子。

一阵风刮过，Chris抖了一下。

该死的天气，真他妈冷！

 

夜已很晚。

Chris抱膝坐在床上，头枕着膝盖，双眼紧盯着房门。他听到楼梯传来脚步声，飞快拉起被子躺下装睡。

Zach打开房门看到Chris已经睡着，他放轻声音走到床边俯下身在Chris头发上亲了亲，然后走进浴室洗澡。

等浴室的门被关上，Chris一滴泪抑制不住落地枕头上。Zach的身上有淡淡的薄荷和佛手柑的香味……

 

Chris想如果他不选择教书也许可以选择当个演员，他都要开始佩服自己的演技，心里难过得要死竟然还能对Zach装出若无其事的笑。

“Chris，你昨天去公司找过我吗？”

Chris咬着Zach特意给他做的加料加量的三明治，否认道：“没有，我昨天一天都在家。”

“我一个朋友昨天来看我，他说在前台遇见一个穿着睡衣的蓝眼睛男人，我还以是你。”Zach凑过来想舔掉Chris嘴角的酱汁，却被躲了过去。

Chris虚弱地动了一下嘴角，“是吗？可能是其他人吧，毕竟有着蓝眼睛的又不只我一个。”他抬眼望着Zach，一只手紧紧抓住裤子，“你什么朋友来看你，我认识吗？”

“一个多年不见的朋友，你不认识，有机会介绍你们认识。”Zach吃完早饭，拿起西装外套穿上，俯身亲了亲Chris的嘴角，“我先去公司了，晚上回来可能会晚，别等我睡觉。”

待Zach离开后，Chris放下索然无味的三明治，心跟着牛奶一起慢慢变冷。

 

意外的是今天Zach并没有晚回来，相反的，他到学校接Chris的时候对方还在上课。他打听到Chris上课的教室，混进同学堆里去听Chris讲课。看着讲台上神采飞扬的Chris和爆满的教室，Zach意识到他的宝贝真是魅力无限。

下课铃声响起，Chris还被学生包围着问各种各样稀奇古怪的问题。时间过去大半个小时，Chris身边还有几个同学，Zach终于忍不住走上前打扰，“对不起同学们，现在是私人时间，能不能将我亲爱的丈夫归还给我？”

闻言，同学们转过头看着这个笑起来都有股变态气质的男人，他们知道这是Pine教授的丈夫——Zachary Quinto。大家很识趣地离开教室，并感叹教授有个这么疼爱他的丈夫，真是太幸福了！

“你怎么来了？”Chris收拾留在讲台上的讲义，Zach盯着他的屁股，如果哪一天和Chris在讲台来一发……

“Zach？”

“今天公司没什么事，我就给自己放了个假，”Zach从身后抱着Chris，将头埋在Chris的脖子上吸取着他身上好闻的味道，“我有好久没这么抱着你了。”

Chris将手放在Zach的手上与他十指交握，没有说话。

过了一会，Zach松开Chris，拉着他往外走，“我们去试衣服。”

“试什么衣服？”Chris疑惑。

“明天晚上公司有一个晚宴，你作为总裁的丈夫怎能不出席呢？”

“好吧。”Chris心不在焉地点点头。

 

试过衣服天也暗了，他们在外面吃过饭慢慢步行回家。

难得早回来，Zach在沙发上压着Chris想要缠绵一番，Chris却微笑着说累了。

被推开的Zach哀嚎一声，眼睁睁看着Chris回房，心里的欲火快要将他燃烧。

他们有很久没做了。

 

躺在床上的Chris并没有睡着，事实上这两天他一直没睡好觉。一闭上眼就会想起Zach和Patrick，想着想着他就会心痛。

明天，就明天吧。他会告诉Zach，Jim是他的孩子，不论结果是什么，都需要一个了结。

 

晚宴在Quinto集团自家的酒店顶楼举办。

这样的场景让Zach想起第一次见到Chris的时候，也是同样的酒宴，一切始于酒宴，也该由酒宴将这场相遇升华一个更美好的结局。

Zach手伸进西装口袋，那里有一个盒子，里面有一枚戒指。他要向Chris正式求一次婚，当着所有人的面。

Chris却不知道Zach这些天忙忙碌碌亲自操办晚宴就是想向他求婚，他情绪低落地坐在角落，连甜品都勾不起他的兴趣。他在人群中寻找着Zach，却看到Patrick向Zach走去……

原来，Zach不只邀请了他一个人。

“Zach，”Patrick叫住了正要去找Chris的Zach，他给了Zach一个礼节性的拥抱，“很高兴你能邀请我来。”

Zach笑着打趣，“是你想来，我可不想请你，让Chris知道我们之前的关系，他会不高兴。”

Patrick推了他一把，“得了，我就想来看看到底是什么样的人会让你安定下来结婚。”

他原以为几个月前巴黎那一场乌龙的绯闻会让Zach不想再见他，没想到前两天的碰面将事情解释清楚后他们还能成为朋友。

“他是上天赐给我的珍宝，是我这一辈子都不会放手的人。”想到自己的宝贝，Zach的嘴角往上翘，露出甜蜜的微笑。

“他肯定很优秀。”Patrick暗暗神伤，他结束在伦敦的事业来到这里，原本是想看看和Zach还有没有可能，毕竟他心里还一直爱着Zach。可经过那次谈话，他知道自己已经不再有可能，Zach早就已经放下。

“那是当然。”Zach不再和Patrick寒暄，他要去找Chris实施今天的计划。

“Zach，”Patrick再次叫住他，伸出手做出一个拥抱的姿势，“我能再抱你一下吗？最后一次。”

Zach犹豫了一下，还是抱了一下Patrick。Patrick将头靠在他的肩上，似解脱又似落寞，“Zach，谢谢你给了我两年这么美好的时光。”

短暂拥抱过后，他们松开彼此，相视而笑。这一次，Patrick是真正的放下，他也终于鼓起勇气对Zach说，“Zach，既然你现在遇到了心爱的人，有一件事我想要告诉你。”

“什么？”Zach着急想走，却被Patrick不停拖着，语气也因此难免有些不耐烦。

Patrick思绪飘到六年前，事情一开始就是个错误。

Patrick问，“你还记得我们是怎么认识的吗？”

Zach笑了一下，“当然，一夜情玩出的真感情谁会忘记？”

Patrick却笑着摇了摇头，“不，在我们认识之前并没有过一夜情，那一晚陪你的让你念念不忘的人并不是我。”Patrick并不是笨蛋，Zach心里真正爱的念的是那一个陪他一晚的人，他只不过是阴差阳错被误认而已。只是那两年的宠爱让他越来越害怕失去Zach，所以用结婚试探Zach，结果也只是导致两人分手。

“不是你？”Zach拔高声音，像是听到一个巨大的玩笑。

那一夜Zach喝得很醉，房间里又没开灯，他只记得等他醒来房间里还飘着一丝若有似无的Omega香气，像是柑橘类的香味。他贪恋地闻着快要消散殆尽的香味，发誓一定要找个这个Omega。

当一个星期后，酒吧的人找到这个Omega，也就是Patrick，他闻着他身上的味道，淡淡的薄荷和佛手柑的香味，清新冷冽，却不太像那晚的味道。

但看到Patrick露出甜甜的羞怯的笑容，Zach想，也许，是他喝得太醉分不清味道。

“不是我。”Patrick拿了一杯香槟喝了一口，继续说，“那一个晚上我是和一个Alpha发生一夜情，但不是你，后来我才知道，我拿错房间号码，所以这一切开始就是个错误。”

Zach阴测测地看着他，“为什么一早你不告诉我？”难怪一直觉得他的信息素不太对，原来一直就是错的！信息素……他想起Chris信息素的味道，柑橘的香甜，越想越觉得这才是他心心念着的味道，脑中有个想法就要呼之欲出。

Patrick难过地看着Zach，“那也只怪你对我太好，我想没有哪一个人可以躲得过你的深情款款，可惜的是，我终究不是你注定的Omega。”Patrick看向Chris，“我想他就是你一直想要找的Omega，”他仔细看了看Chris，“我在你公司前台遇到的就是他，你的前台不放他上来，看来你需要好好跟你的员工普及他们的总裁的丈夫是谁，而且他急急忙忙跑来找你肯定是有事情要告诉你，但看到我……我想他误会了。”

Chris，Chris！

是啊，他怎么会那么笨？继而想到Chris这几天将心事埋在心中明明很难受却要对他强颜欢笑。

Zach心如刀绞。

Chris的信息素明明那么明显他却一直忽略，而且他在伦敦生活过，还有Jim，他今年五岁。天啊，Jim是他的孩子！他只以为Jim的粗眉遗传自Chris，现在思来那根本就是他的翻版！

Zach又想起第一次见面Chris脸上的震惊，那不是因为Jim将冰淇淋蹭到自己裤子上的震惊，而是多年后再次见到自己孩子父亲的震惊！

 

十米开外，一个西装革履的Beta坐到Chris身边。

“他们看上去很恩爱。”

Chris转过头看着说话的人，对方友好的伸出手，自我介绍，“我是Mitchell。”

Chris浅浅地握了一下他的指尖，却因对方的一句话心沉似海。

Mitchell不顾Chris明显的伤心，继续不知死活地说，“你知道吗？他们以前很相爱，原本打算都要结婚，后来不知道为什么分手了，听说是Patrick要去英国，而Zach的事业重心在纽约。”他瞟了一眼沉默的Chris，知道自己还需要火上浇油，“你看了几个月前的那篇报道吗？他们在巴黎再次相逢，这次Patrick将工作转移到纽约一定是因为他们旧情复燃。我有个朋友在Zach公司上班，听说Patrick前几天去找他，还听说Zach去买了戒指，可能打算今天向他求婚吧……”

Mitchell的声音越来越遥远，Chris觉得难以呼吸，他看见Patrick将头靠在Zach的肩上，那是恋人之间才有的亲密……他强忍着眼泪跑出宴会，Mitchell看着Chris消失不见，终于露出一个恶毒的笑。

 

Zach终于把这一切想明白，他想要马上将Chris抱在怀里乞求他的原谅。在木屋还发誓说要让Chris怀孕又抛弃的Alpha后悔，原来，那个人就是他自己，他就是那个混蛋！

Zach在人群中寻找着Chris，却发现早已经没有Chris的影子。John拍拍他的肩刚想和他说什么，就被Zach急切打断，“你有没有见过Chris？”

“他回去了，Zach……”John显然有事要和Zach说，但Zach一心在Chris身上，他甩开John急忙赶回家。

跑出晚宴的Chris没有自己开车，他叫了一辆出租车，他怕自己此时的状态再开车会出事。

一坐到车上，眼泪就流下来。他不想哭，真的不想哭，可是心里针扎似的疼痛让他的眼泪控制不住。

Zach和Patrick……是啊，他们看起来是那么相爱。他记得第一次在网上看到他们坐在一起喝咖啡时的心情，疼痛又嫉妒，所以他让自己像个婊子一样勾引Zach。

还有《麦克白》里的那张照片，一身休闲装的Zach怀里抱着一个小婴儿，Patrick推着推车在他身旁，他们互相看着对方，那么甜蜜那么幸福……那是他们的孩子吗？想到自己将有可能不孕，眼泪流得更凶。

现在Patrick回来了，他和Zach之间是不是也要结束了？

 


	15. Chapter 15

回到家的Chris靠在门后，他已经不再哭泣。也许眼泪在车上已经流干，谁知道呢？谁也不会在乎。

停留一会，他走上二楼开始整理自己的东西。其实也没多少东西，只不过几件衣服几本书。他翻开行李箱，打开里面的夹层，那里放着一张支票，现在这些都要物归原主。

还有Jim，他还在酒宴上，看来要拜托Karl将他带回去。Chris感到抱歉，也许Jim和Zach永远也不能相认。

手摸着整整齐齐的床铺，最后一次，Chris躺倒在床上，床上还有他和Zach的味道。他翻了个身深深地吸了一口，想让这些味道印在脑中永远不要散去。

他不知道自己躺了多久，等他不得不强迫自己起来要离开的时候，Zach气冲冲地打开房门，二话不说冲上前就将他拉起紧紧抱在怀里。

干涸的眼睛再次留下眼泪，他们相拥着谁也没说话。Chris贪恋地闻着Zach身上的气息，最后一次属于他的气息。

许久之后，彼此稍微松开一点。

“Chris，我有事要问你。”Zach要问他六年前的事情，为什么明明是他最后会变成Patrick？为什么瞒着不向他坦白？

Chris打断他，“不，我有事要告诉你。”Chris缓缓抬起头，深吸一口气，说出让他心痛如绞的话，“我们离婚吧。”

“你说什么？”Zach以为自己听错了，眉头深蹙，“你再说一次！”

Chris离开他的怀抱，不见悲喜的眼睛看着Zach，一字一句说地说，“我说，我们离婚吧。”

“为什么？”Zach很愤怒，Chris止不住颤抖了一下。

Zach从未如此生气过……

苦笑一声，Chris说，“因为我累了，不想再继续。”我怎么能告诉你，我是因为爱你，所以只能放你自由，我不能夹在你和Patrick之间让你为难，你和Patrick才应该在一起，不是吗？

Chris没能将剩下的话说出口。

Zach怒极反笑，“太累？你和我在一起很累吗？”他双手握拳努力不让自己伤害到Chris。

“我……”Chris张嘴想解释什么，却什么也解释不了。

Zach看着他欲言又止的样子，心中的怒火烧得让他失去理智，他从牙缝里蹦出两个让他之后后悔莫及的字，“出去。”

Chris想再亲吻一次Zach，但Zach此时盛怒的表情只是让他后退一步轻声说了句，“再见”，随后，转身离开。

Zach颓然地坐到床沿，将脸埋进掌心，他妈的，这一切到底是怎么一回事？他才想要给Chris一个正式的婚礼，就被Chris提出离婚。

难道这几个月对他的真心他都看不见吗？

Zach感到掌心有液体的湿润，原来他也会流泪。他才知道Chris就是六年前那个让他一直念念不忘的人，怎么能就这样分开？

蓦然，Zach想起Patrick说在前台遇见过Chris，而Chris却向他撒谎。Zach瞬间明白，他们之间有误会。那天Chris急急忙忙衣服都没换是想要告诉他什么？

Zach重重地扇了自己一个耳光赶忙站起来，他是瞎的吗？怎么会没看到Chris眼里的悲伤，还有那双哭得红肿的眼睛！他在Chris最需要他安慰的时候却将他推开让他出去。

不，Chris，你不能离开我！

Zach心慌地打开房门，整个房子空空荡荡，死寂一片。他跑下楼梯，因为急切差点绊了一个跟头。

他拿起车钥匙，目光落向客厅茶几上三样东西：他们结婚时的戒指，家里的钥匙，还有那张支票。

他知道，Chris走了。

Zach感觉无比地绝望。

 

Chris走在深秋的街道，风卷着落叶。他讨厌这样的萧瑟，让他更觉得自己的人生很可悲。

从Zach家出来之后，Chris就给Karl打电话让他去把Jim接回去。Karl在电话那头一直追问他出了什么事。他只能强压着哭腔说没事，他现在还不能让Karl知道他要和Zach离婚的事情，Karl会杀了他。

Chris来到Charles的公寓，从门口花盆里翻出一把钥匙，幸亏Charles没有将钥匙换地方，不然都不知道晚上他要住哪里。

他打开房门，屋里的两个人吓了他一跳。

沙发上，Charles正跨坐在Erik身上，两人赤身裸体，看到突然开门的Chris显然也大吃一惊。

Erik赶紧拉下Charles并扯过毯子将他们盖住，Chris则是尴尬地退出房间将门带上。靠在门外，他想，这下真是无家可归。

在Chris打算去找家酒店住一晚的时候，Charles穿好衣服出来。

“你不是应该在Zach的酒宴上吗？”Charles脸上还有红晕，而Erik在他身后狠狠瞪了Chris一眼，仿佛在埋怨Chris打扰了他的好事。

“你不也应该在酒宴吗？”Chris垂头丧气地反问。

Charles慵懒地靠在门上，“太无聊了。”

如果是以往Chris一定会和他打趣，但现在一点的心情都没有，他只是抱歉地说，“打扰你们了，我这就去找家酒店。”

Charles拉住正要离开的Chris，“这么晚就别找什么酒店，你住这里，我去Erik那。”说着，Erik已经拿来他的外套披在他肩上。

“好吧。”Chris不再推脱，他现在很累，只想倒在床上好好睡觉。如果他还能睡着的话。

 

Zach看着茶几上的三样东西，知道他已经让Chris彻底伤心，但他不能就这样放任着不管，他需要把Chris追回来，不管以什么样的方式。

在出门前，手机铃声响起。

是John。

想到回来前John似乎有话要对自己说，Zach接起电话往外走，“要是没什么重要的事明天你就收拾东西滚蛋！”

“不用你说我也会自动收拾。”

Zach坐进车子里发动汽车，心急地踩下油门，“到底什么事？”

“你还记得Mitchell吗？”

Zach在脑海里快速回想了一下，发现自己并不认识这人，“那是谁？”

John在电话那头颇为无奈地叹了口气，都是风流惹出来的债，“那是一年前一个一心想爬上你床的小明星。”

Zach一点印象都没有，但现在不是和John扯这些有的没的时候，“我现在没时间和你废话，赶紧说重点！”

“好好，我这就和你说重点，这个Mitchell一年前一直在勾引你，但你拒绝了，。Patrick那出歌舞剧原本定的是他，但导演见过Patrick觉得他更适合这个角色就把Mitchell换掉了。”

“这跟我有什么关系？”Zach气得想挂电话，他一心想早点找到Chris，John却还在这和他东拉西扯。

“关系大了，你和Patrick在酒宴上亲亲我我的时候……”

Zach愤怒地打断John，“我没有和他亲亲我我！”

John却是带着嘲弄地笑了一声，“相信我，你们在别人眼里就是在亲亲我我，而我要说的比这严重，你和Patrick说话的时候，Mitchell正在向Chris说着什么，从Chris的表情来看一定不是什么好话。”

Mitchell……Mitchell……

Zach现在想起这个人了，金发碧眼，长得还不错，如果不是一心想要借他炒作或许他们还能来几场约会。一想到晚上所有的计划都毁在他的手上，Zach恨不得马上找到他将他挫骨扬飞。

不得不说Mitchell这一招确实厉害，挑拨离间，让他们三个人都不得安生。

Zach裂嘴狞笑，“你知道他在向Chris挑拨为什么阻止？”早知道这样，他就不会和Patrick说那么多的废话。

John反驳，“我一个晚上忙得连口水都没时间喝，你呢？你自已一个晚上都在和Patrick说话，现在竟然还怪我？”John生气地挂了电话，他才不管电话那头的人是不是他BOSS。

被挂掉电话的Zach心情更加郁闷，但他无暇再去埋怨谁，现在的首要任务是找到Chris向他道歉，至于Mitchell……呵呵，他有胆这么做就要有胆承受接下来会发生的事。

 

与此同时，酒宴。

宴会的主人双双离场，这让人多少都有点摸不着头脑，但有什么关系呢？美食、美酒还有美人，这才是酒会永恒的主题。

Mitchell心情很不错，终于报了仇，谁让Zach当初那么趾高气扬地拒绝他，有钱就很了不起吗？至于Chris，只能怪他自己倒霉是Zach喜欢的人。想到那双蓄着眼泪的蓝眼睛伤心欲绝的样子，Mitchell就觉得心情无比顺畅。

Patrick不知道为什么Zach会急忙忙离开酒会，他知道Zach今晚是打算向Chris求婚，但显然他们之间发生了什么事。

难道Zach没有向Chris坦白过他有多爱Chris？

之前和Zach说话的时候无意中接触到Chris的眼神，那种眼神是他很熟悉的伤心，看来是Chris误会了他和Zach。

Patrick觉得很有必要和Chris把误会解释清楚，他可不想被人怨恨一辈子。

酒宴上的人光鲜亮丽，Patrick却觉得完全融不进去，他放下香槟往洗手间走去。

来到洗手间他鞠了一把水扑在脸上，抬起头看到镜子多了一个人，是个Alpha，有着一对招风耳，很是有趣。

“嗨。”对方向他打了声招呼。

“嗨，”Patrick回以微笑，忽然打量着对方，“你很眼熟，我以前见过你吗？”

对方笑了一下，“也许，”他伸出手，“我是Kevin。”

Patrick将手放进他的手心，“Patrick。”

一个月之后，Patrick终于知道他在哪里见过Kevin——六年前他一夜情的对象。

这是后话。

 

Chris躺在床上如预料的一样难以入眠，哭肿的眼睛盯着黑暗中的天花板，像要在上面盯出两个洞。

床头的手机一直在响，也许是Zach打来，他放任着不管，就这样躺着吧，不要去看，不要去听。

门外响起敲门声，Chris心想会是谁？Zach吗？他马上将这个念头甩出脑子，不要再去想他。也许是Charles，知道他伤心回来陪他，也说不定是Karl带着Jim回来。Chris扯过被子将自己蒙起来试图忽略令人烦躁的敲门声和手机铃声。

不能让Karl见到自己现在这幅鬼样子。

敲门声还在继续，Chris烦躁地掀开被子非常不情愿地爬起来去开门。

一打开门，就看见门外站着几个凶神恶煞的黑衣人，他皱起双眉，这又是什么情况？

刚想开口问他们找谁，脖子上就被扎了一针。

铺天盖地的黑暗袭来，失去知觉之前，Chris觉得有个很粗糙的东西套上了他的脑袋。

 

Zach赶到Charles公寓楼下，他知道Chris除了这里没有其他去处。一路不停地给他打电话也不接，这让Zach很着急也很绝望。

在Zach走进电梯关上门的时候，旁边另一部电梯门打开，几个黑衣人扶着昏迷的Chris消失在夜色中。

Zach跑到公寓，看到公寓大门半开着。他疑惑地叫了几声Chris的名字，房间里静悄悄的，没人回答，一种不祥的预感涌上心头。

Zach赶紧掏出手机给Chris打电话，铃声在房间里响起。他推开房门，看到凌乱的床以及床头闪烁着光亮的手机，而手机的主人不知去向。

客厅传来声音，Zach以为是Chris赶紧跑出去，看到的却是黑着脸的Karl以及他怀里熟睡的Jim。

Chris，不见了。


	16. Chapter 16

头很痛很晕，像被人狠狠揍过。

Chris呻吟一声，努力睁开双眼，黑暗中只有微弱的光透过气味难闻的麻袋细缝。他试着动了一下，发现自己的手脚都被绑着。椅子摩擦地面的声音让周围说话的人停了一下，他感觉到有人在靠近。

“绑来了？”

这是一个男人，年纪可能有点大。Chris想不出什么时候招惹过这样的男人，也不明白为什么会被绑架。

Chris竖起耳朵继续听，那个男人好像在打电话。

 

Charles跟着Erik回到他的别墅，两个人刚把衣服脱完准备继续被Chris打断的事，手机就煞风景地响起。

Charles将自己摔进大床，郁闷地望着Erik。

Erik的心情也好不到哪去，紧抿着双唇像要将手机狠狠砸碎。不管是谁，最好是有什么重要的事，否则打电话的人只能祈求上天，因为他想杀人。

接起电话却是让Erik吃了一惊，是Sebastian Shaw！

“小朋友，好久不见。”

“我还以为你死了。”Erik冷冷地说。

Shaw轻蔑地笑了几声，“区区一把火就想烧死我，Erik，你也太天真。”

“你想做什么？”Erik下意识将Charles搂在怀里，Shaw这次回来一定会报复，他不能让Charles受到伤害。

“你很清楚我想做什么，”Shaw的手覆上套着麻袋的Chris的头顶，温柔的来回抚摸，“我要拿回属于我的东西。”Chris只觉得一阵恶寒，想挥掉他的手无奈手脚被牢牢绑住。

Erik冷哼一声，“你做梦，我能杀你一次就能杀你第二次。”

Shaw突然揪住麻袋下Chris的头发，Chris吃疼地叫了出来。

“听到了吗？你的宝贝现在在我手上，恐怕你不得不按我说的做。”Shaw得意地松开手，语重心长地说，“我早就告诉过你，不要给自己留弱点，而感情是最大的弱点。”

Erik望了一眼怀里的Charles，他在说什么鬼话，“不知道你在说什么，我的人你要是敢动一下我会让你生不如死！”

听到Erik的威胁，Shaw突然抬脚往Chris的肚子上狠狠踹了一脚，连带着椅子Chris翻到在地，疼痛让他冷汗直冒。

“那我倒要看看是你让生不如死快，还是我让你的宝贝生不如死快。”Shaw阴森森地笑了几声，“听说你的宝贝是个很漂亮的Omega，你猜我会把他怎么样？”

“我不会让你把他怎么样，我会保他安全，你一根指头都别想碰到他！”

“是吗？人都在我这里你还怎么保他安全？”Shaw简直头疼，Erik就只会说大话吗？

“人在你那？”Erik笑出声，“如果人在你那，那我现在怀里抱的是谁？Shaw，请你做事带点脑子。”Erik不再和他废话直接挂了电话。他现在必须保护好Charles让Shaw找不到他。

“出了什么事？”一见Erik挂掉电话，Charles就急切地问。

“是Shaw，没想到他竟然没死。”Erik抱紧Charles，“我不会让他伤害你。”

Charles回抱着Erik，他相信他的男人，“他打电话过来干嘛？”

“谁知道，他说绑了你，可你明明在这。”真是莫名其妙。

Charles马上反应过来，一把推开Erik，“是Chris，今天只有Chris在公寓，他们肯定绑错了人！天啊!”Charles紧紧握住Erik的手臂，因为害怕全身都在轻颤，“他们不会对Chris怎么样吧？快给Zach打电话，不不，先给Shaw打电话！不能让他杀了Chris！”

 

被挂掉电话的Shaw双眸一沉，他扯掉麻袋。麻袋下的人因为突然见到光闭起双眼。Shaw捏着他的下巴迫使他睁开眼，暗金色头发，泛着水光的蓝眼睛，一个漂亮迷人的Omega，却不是他要绑的人。

Shaw反手就给手下一个巴掌，“蠢货！让你们绑个人都能绑错！”

手下表示很委屈，那个房子里只有这一个人，而且他很符合描述有一双蓝眼睛。

Shaw掏出手枪顶在Chris的脑门上，“我不管你是谁，要怪就怪你做了Erik那宝贝替死鬼。”

原来他要绑的人是Charles，阴差阳错绑错。Chris绝望地闭上双眼，他是快要死了吧？真可惜，他还没跟Zach说过一句“我爱你”。可笑，最后一个念头竟然还是Zach。

手指搭上扳机，只要勾一下眼前这个人就会脑浆喷溅。Shaw惋惜地摇了摇了头，可惜了这么漂亮的一个Omega，或许可以考虑将他卖到黑市，估计会有很多人喜欢。

手机铃声让Shaw停下要做的事，他一看，是Erik，看来眼前这个Omega对Erik来说并不是一无是处。

“怎么了我的小朋友？”

“听着，我会和见面给你想要的，但前提是你绑的人必须活着，少一根头发都不行！”

“成交。”Shaw收起手枪，拍了拍还在吃惊中的Chris的脸，随后又突然狠狠扇了他一巴掌，“浪费我的时间！”

Chris被打得头歪在一边，嘴里泛起一丝腥甜。

今天可真是不好的一天。

 

Zach和Karl剑拔弩张地站在Charles公寓的客厅，Jim已经抱到房间里睡下。

Karl咬牙切齿地看着对面的Zach，他知道Chris和Zach之间一定发生了什么，之前Chris打电话给他明显是哭过。他双手握拳，看在Jim还在房间里才不让自己冲上去狠狠揍他一顿。

“我知道你在想什么，现在不是时候，”Zach先开口打破沉默，“现在要做的是先找到Chris……”

话还没说完，手机响起，是Erik。Zach双眉一拧，他们之间除了工作上的事之外不会联系，难道是因为Chris？他怎么忘了Chris和Charles是朋友。

Zach赶紧接起电话，Erik将事情的始末告诉了他。挂下电话，Zach觉得全身凉透，深深的恐惧包围着他，Chris！你不能有事！

那个叫Shaw的人竟然敢绑他的人！Zach半眯起眼，双眸里透出的尽是骇人的危险。Karl第一次觉得，他面前这个男人不能惹。

Zach摔门而去，他现在要去找Erik一起把Chris救出来，至于Shaw，死一万次都不够！

 

被扇了一巴掌的Chris还觉得头有点晕，耳朵也一直在嗡嗡作响，脸颊上火辣辣的疼，也许肿了。好在他们不再将他绑在椅子上，但手脚被缚还是很不舒服。

在他不远处那个男人正在优雅地切着牛排，仿佛此刻他置身的不是一间废弃的仓库而是一家米其林三星餐厅。

Chris不知道这个男人和Erik之间有什么瓜葛，但显然他们之间达成了某种交易让他暂时逃过一死。

身前笼罩着阴影，是那个男人。他端着盘子，里面有切好的牛排，他叉起一块递到Chris嘴边，“宝贝，来吃一口。”

Chris双唇紧闭将头撇向一边，心里在为那个称呼恶心。那是Zach才能叫，其他人都不配。想到Zach，Chris又很难过，他现在一定不知道自己的这种处境。

被拒绝的Shaw将牛排送进自己嘴里，随后用叉子轻轻刮着Chris的脸颊，“你最好别让我不高兴，否则我不敢保证不会在你漂亮的脸上留下伤痕，那样就太可惜。”

Chris倔强地不说一个字，Shaw轻笑一声端起牛排回到桌上继续吃着。

Chris往后挪了挪让自己靠在木箱上。过往种种回放，Zach那些不露痕迹的关心，那些溺爱的微笑，那些甜蜜的点点滴滴……他怎么会那么笨？Zach虽然从未对他说过，但他是爱他的呀！

如果再给他一次机会，他一定不会跟Zach说离婚，他会告诉Zach他的爱，他的一切。

没过多久，Erik的车就停在Charles公寓下，他让Charles下车留在公寓，虽然Charles很想去，但他知道自己去了只会拖后腿。

“平安回来，”Charles快速亲吻了一下Erik，“一定要把Chris平安带回来！”

Zach等得不耐烦，手握拳砸了一下车窗，“可以走了吗？”

Charles不再浪费时间，快速下车，Erik发动车子绝尘而去。

“他们在哪？”等救回Chris，一定告诉他要远离Erik和Charles，不能让这样的悲剧再发生一次。

“Shaw在港口的仓库。”

Zach不再说话，周身紧绷的气息让Erik觉得也许对这个男人的传闻是真的——Zach是个黑手党。

 

Chris不知道外面现在是天黑还是已经天亮，铺天盖地的疲倦袭击着他。昏暗的灯泡在头顶摇摇晃晃，像在催眠他快快睡去。他咬了一下舌尖强迫自己打起精神，不能睡去，他要寻找时机，不能就这样坐以待毙。

Chris环顾一圈，看守他的人有些松懈，他将绑住他手的绳子在木箱上的钉子磨蹭。就在快要成功磨断绳子的时候，Shaw走了过来。Chris只能将自己挪开一点不让Shaw发现。

“甜心，我不知道你和Erik什么关系，”Shaw拍了拍Chris的脸，却换来一个怒视，他不以为然，继续道，“显然他还是很重视你，不然就不会连夜过来见我。”楼下仓库传来声响，Shaw拉起Chris站在平台，“看，来得还挺快。”看到楼下有两个人，Shaw凝起眉头，对着Erik说，“小朋友，你真不听话，我记得要你一个人过来。”

Chris也看到了楼下的两个人，Zach！竟然是Zach！Chris差一点叫了出来，而Zach第一眼也看到了Chris，他急切地往前走了一步，却被Erik挡了下来。Zach不解地看着Erik，Erik只是对他摇了摇头，低声说，“耐心一点。”

Zach紧咬着牙齿，青筋暴突，他努力告诉自己必须冷静，现在不是激怒Shaw的时候。

“Shaw，你放了他，我把你想要的给你。”

Shaw哈哈大笑，“你以为我会这么傻，你把我的军火还给我后我自然会放了这个甜心。”说着，他伸出舌头在Chris的脸上舔了一下，Chris想要躲避却被钳制住，脸上又被扇了一巴掌。

Zach再也控制不住，那一巴掌仿佛打在他身上，心里某个地方被紧紧揪住，他朝Shaw怒吼，“放开他！”

Shaw的目光在Zach和Chris之间来回，恍然大悟，“原来他是你的情人……我看你有点眼熟，你是谁？”

Zach从牙缝中蹦出自己的名字，“Zachary Quinto！”他阴翳地看着Shaw，“我警告你，你要是再敢碰他一下，我会让你不得好死！”

Shaw哈哈笑着，好像听到了本世纪最大的玩笑，“这里都是我的人就凭你们两个怎么让我不得好死？”

Erik勾动唇角，冷笑一声，“是吗？你以为我真会那么傻将自己送上门？”

话音刚落，枪声响起，Shaw的手下纷纷倒下，一个裹着一身白色连衣裙的女人拿着枪婀娜多姿地从黑暗中走出。Shaw不可思议地看着那个笑得风情万种的女人，“Emma Frost，你竟然背叛我？”

“不，这不叫背叛，只是看清谁给的利益更大。”

Zach见威胁已除飞快跑上平台。

“站住！”Shaw用枪顶住Chris的头，“再往前走一步，我就往你的宝贝脑袋上来一枪。”

“你以为你还能活着出去吗？”Chris肿起的半边脸让Zach恨不得马上撕碎Shaw。

Shaw无所谓地笑了一笑，“能找个这么漂亮的Omega陪葬也不错。”

“你敢！”Zach恨恨道，脚下不自觉往前走了几步。

“砰砰”两声枪响，打在Zach脚边让他停下脚步。

“这是个你的警告，你要再敢往前走一步我先杀了你再让他脑袋开花！”

两个人僵持着。

 

Erik走上平台，手里拿着之前被收走的手机，他拨打了一个号码，随后对着Shaw说，“我给你最后一次机会放开他。”

“小朋友，他是我的护身符，放开他我就没有一点筹码。”

Erik惋惜地摇了摇头，右手缓缓抬起，隐藏在远处的杀手扣下扳机，一颗子弹破空而来打在Shaw拿着枪的手上，鲜血溅了Chris一脸。

Shaw痛呼一声，枪掉在地上，Zach趁机拉过Chris将他抱在怀里，嘴里不停安慰被枪声吓傻的Chris，“没事了，没事了……”

安抚好后Chris，Zach解开绑着他手脚的绳子替他擦去脸上的血迹，手碰到被打肿的脸，Chris吃疼地“嘶”了一声。Zach放开Chris走到Shaw身边，脚狠狠碾上他被打中的手，咬牙切齿地说，“那只手也打过他吗？”

不等Shaw解释，Zach掰下栏杆上的钢条朝Shaw另一只完好无损的手用力砸下，撕心裂肺的呼喊声响起。Zach却不解恨，抓住他的手臂往外一拧，Chris听到了骨头断裂的声音。

等发泄完了Zach才扔下钢条，在他想将自己的宝贝重新拥入怀里的时候看到Chris肚子上的脚印。Zach深吸一口气，竟然敢踹Chris的肚子！很好很好！他拿起Shaw掉在地上的枪，把玩了一下，蹲下身，将枪对着Shaw的大腿，双眸带着让人胆战心惊的阴厉，“你是用哪条腿踹的他？”

Shaw朝他脸上吐了一口血沫，Zach笑着擦去血沫，“不说？很好。”两声枪声响起，Shaw的两腿大腿分别多出两个窟窿眼，鲜血直往外冒。

Shaw痛得“嗷嗷”直叫，这让Zach更加兴奋地想补上两枪，Chris出声制止了他，“够了，Zach！别再……我不想你杀人。”

Zach狠狠揍了几拳Shaw，直到他脸上血肉模糊才松开，“你应该感激他饶了你一命！”说完，Zach回到Chris身边，心疼地捧着他的脸，“对不起，Chris，我不该叫出去，我那时气傻了，”吻落在他的头顶，“我爱你，宝贝，我爱你！”

听到Zach的表白，Chris委屈的泪水终于落下，“该说对不起的人是，我不该跟你说离婚，我也爱你，Zach，我一直都很爱你！”

Erik嗤笑一声，“恩爱回去再秀，现在我要和Shaw好好算算账。”

一听到Erik的声音，Zach才想起刚才那不知从何处来的一枪，他往Erik玩味的脸上揍了一拳。Erik摸着自己的脸，嘴里泛着腥甜，他瞪着Zach，“你他妈发什么疯！”

“我发什么疯，你他妈刚才没看到那混蛋拿着对着Chris吗？要是你的手下打偏一点或者他枪走火……”Zach一阵后怕，不敢再往下想。

“妈的，真该让Shaw毙了你！”Erik不甘示弱地回敬。

“你说什么？”Zach抡起拳头还想再揍一顿Erik，要不是他惹出的祸，Chris也不用受这份苦。

Chris见状，赶紧上前拉开他们，他抱着Zach的腰，将头靠在他肩上，轻声说，“不要生气，我这不是好好的吗？”

Zach狠狠瞪了一眼，将头埋进Chris脖子里吸取着让他安心的气味。

Erik也不再和他计较，拽起Shaw将他拖下楼，Emma对着Chris笑了一下，跟着Erik走下平台。

楼梯拐角处，Shaw忍着剧痛颤抖的从口袋里掏出一个遥控器，狂笑几声，“你以为我会让你活着回去，大不了鱼死网破。”在Erik反应过来之前他按下按钮。

爆炸声响起，仓库里顿时火光四起。

而二楼平台上的Zach刚刚放开Chris打算和他一起离开，爆炸带来的气流卷着各种残骸，一块铁片直直地朝他们飞来，Zach想都没想用身体挡住Chris。铁片打进身体让他闷哼一声，Chris赶紧挣脱出Zach的怀抱，还没来得及查看他的伤口，脚下一空，身体往后倒去。

平台之下是熊熊烈火。


	17. Chapter 17

Chris醒来的时候发现自己在医院。头还是有点晕，他努力回想着之前发生的事情。他记得那些爆炸和火光，Zach为他挡住了一块铁片。然后平台塌了，在他要掉下去的时候Zach不顾肩上的伤及时拉住了他。

他记得Zach的鲜血顺着手臂一滴一滴落在他的脸上，让他模糊了双眼。

Zach！

Chris猛然坐起，Zach在哪？他怎么样了？

“宝贝。”虚弱的声音传来。

Chris往左侧看去，Zach右臂打着绷带半躺着，平常一丝不苟的头发此时正凌乱的散着。他掀开被子直接跳下床扑倒Zach身边，眼泪夺眶而出，“你吓死我了知道吗？”

Zach愣了一下，随即擦去Chris的眼泪，温柔地说，“你才吓死我了。”现在想起来Zach还心有余悸，如果Erik晚一秒钟拉住他，他就再也不能像这样抱着他的珍宝，而当Chris晕过去的一瞬间，他觉得他的人生也跟着彻底完结。

Chris抽抽鼻子，嗅着消毒水下Zach的味道，这是能让他安心的味道，“为什么不放手？”Chris想起Zach那件被鲜血染红的白衬衫，心就一阵绞痛，“如果你就那样……”Chris不敢说出那个字，“你让我怎么办？”

“失去你才会真正要了我的命。”Zach吻去Chris流下的泪，“我很后悔对你说出那两个字，你不知道当Erik告诉我你被绑架时我感觉我整个世界都在倾塌，我从未如此害怕过，宝贝，不要再离开我。”

“我不会再离开你。”Chris意识到自己正趴在Zach受伤的这一侧，赶紧扭动身体想要起来，Zach加重了力道让他无法挣脱，“别动，让我好好抱抱你。”

“我会压到你伤口，”Chris指着空着的另一边，“我调整一下位置。”Zach依言暂时松开手，Chris躺到Zach左侧让他好抱一些也让自己躺得舒服。

“Chris”

“嗯？”

“以后有心事不要再埋在心里告诉我好不好？”Zach亲吻着他的头顶。

“好。”

“那你现在有没有事情告诉我？”Zach循循善诱地问。

Chris抬眼望着Zach，眼里渐渐堆积起令Zach怀念的笑容，“事实上，还真有。”

“愿闻其详。”Zach偷笑一声，他的宝贝终于要向他坦白！

“如果我说，”Chris揪着被子，心砰砰跳个不停，“如果我说Jim是你的孩子你相信吗？”

Zach高兴得大笑起来，Chris以为他不相信，蓝眼睛变得黯淡，“我知道这很荒唐，如果你不相信可以去验DNA。”

Zach低下头深深吻住Chris，直到Chris快要呼吸不上来才松开。他裂着嘴露出夸张的笑，“宝贝，你误会了，我相信，实上，我已经知道。”

“你知道？”这下Chris觉得不可思议，“你什么时候知道？”

“其实我早就应该发现，只是因为一些事让我不去想，直到Patrick告诉了我一一件事。”

提到Patrick，Chris的眸子沉了沉，“什么事？”

“他告诉我六年前的某一个晚上陪我一夜的人不是他，”Zach深情地看着Chris，再确定不过地说：“那个人是你，Chris Pine。”

Chris飞快地琢了一下Zach的唇，“你就这么确定是我？”

Zach将头埋在他脖子上的腺体处，那里散发的是他们融合后的味道，“是你的信息素，在木屋那晚我闻到过，也是从那时候开始怀疑你是Omega。”Zach着迷的闻着，呼出的热气让Chris躲了躲，Zach却将他拥得更紧，“虽然一直觉得你的信息素像六年前让我欲罢不能的味道，但因为Patrick的存在，我没太深想，现在想来，我真得很愚蠢！”

Chris偷笑，“你是很愚蠢！”随后他想起藏在Zach书房的体检报告，他们之间不该有秘密，尽管不想破坏现在的气氛，Chris还是说了，“Zach，我看到了我的体检报告。”

Zach从他的颈侧抬起头，Chris眼里的悲伤也让他跟着悲伤起来，“我不告诉你就是怕你胡思乱想。”吻落在额头，“有你我已经很开心，更何况你早就给我生了一个这么聪明的儿子。”

他是想再要一个孩子，如若上天不再眷顾，他也不会强求，这样就很好。

Chris鼻尖一酸，强忍着不让自己哭出来，“我想再有个孩子能让我们共同见证他的成长。”

Zach低头吻住Chris的唇。

“会有的，一定会有。”

 

一星期后。

Zach觉得自己快要发霉，他要出院！但他的宝贝Chris不肯，非要让他再住几天等伤口完全好了才行。

唯一庆幸地是Chris每晚都会留下陪他，但也是一个折磨。每当他想和Chris发生点什么，Chris就瞪着他提醒他的伤还没好，不能“剧烈运动”。这样下去，不用等到伤好他就已经被憋死。

“Chris，我真得可以出院了！”为了印证自己说的没错，Zach动了动自己的右臂，“你看，行动自如。”

“不行，”Chris没有抬头，继续批阅着学生们的作业，“等医生说可以你才能出院。”

“就是一点伤口用不着那么大惊小怪，”Zach抱着Chris的腰将他拉向自己，下巴抵在他肩上，露出可怜兮兮的表情期望能打动他，“很晚了，我们睡觉好不好？”

今晚，他一定要吃掉Chris！

Chris却是佯装生气瞪了他一眼，“别闹，等我批改完了就睡觉，”他反手拍拍Zach的脸，“你要困了就先睡。”

“等你。”

 

批改完最后一份，Chris伸了一下腰想要缓解背部的酸疼，一只温热的手揉捏着他的肩，Chris回头微笑，“还以为你睡着了。”

“我说了要等你。”

Chris快速收拾好作业，去浴室简单洗漱。出来的时候，Zach在半躺在床上，双眼含笑看着他，Chris莫名觉得心跳加快。他爬上床躺到Zach身侧环抱着他，“快睡吧。”

Zach没打算就这么睡觉，他滑下身子让Chris转过身背对自己。他喜欢这个拥抱的姿势，像两只汤勺相依相偎。

手滑进睡衣摸着腰上的软肉，Zach感受到Chris的身体在自己的揉捏下变得紧绷，他对着Chris低语，“放松。”

Chris抓住他的手，扭过头拒绝，“不行。”

Zach趁机吻上他的唇，一番纠缠后抵着他的唇，沙哑着声音说，“我们很久都没做了，宝贝，我想做爱。”

“不行，你伤还没好，”Chris挣扎着跳出情欲，虽然他也很想让Zach填满他，但他更不想让Zach因为这个受伤。

Zach一把将他抱起让他趴在自己身上，“干你一只手就足够！”

听到Zach说得那么直白，Chris的脸抑制不住开始变红。Zach满意地看着他的反应，手抚上后脑将他压向自己。

熟悉的柔软的唇。

Zach轻咬着Chris的下唇，微微的刺疼让Chris分开唇瓣，舌头趁机长驱直入卷起他的舌头缠绵、吮吸……

手指探进睡衣内在脊椎上来回，刻意放轻的力道让Chris起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他轻哼一声离开Zach的唇。

Zach握住他的侧腰想要翻身将他压在身下，却被制止了。

“不，”Chris凑到他的耳边，轻声道：“我想……这一次让我主动。”

因为这一句话，Zach双眸迸出两道光。Chris红着脸缓慢地脱去自己的衣服，这让Zach的下身变得更紧更硬，他急切地扯掉自己的衣服蹬去裤子，让他们尽快坦诚相见。

Chris一把推到Zach，分开腿坐在Zach的大腿上。他俯身从嘴唇开始亲吻，像Zach之前做的那样咬着他的锁骨留下印记。舌头一路舔吻来到胸前，绕着乳首打转几圈含住吮吸、轻咬……Zach发出一声闷哼，手抚摸着Chris的头发。

知道Zach喜欢自己这么做，Chris像得到鼓励继续向下。当他看到那个勃起的欲望时，忍不住咽了一下口水，“好大……”

“宝贝……”

Zach想说不要勉强，剩下的话变成了一声呻吟。因为Chris已经低下头含住了他性器的头部开始吮吸，手握拳不停在阴茎上来回套弄，溢出的前液让他的嘴唇看起来格外光亮，Chris像要将前液堵住一样，用舌尖不停地戳着细缝，这样的举动却是让更多的前液溢出弄湿他的唇、他的手……

Zach舒服地将手指插进他的头发轻扯着，不受控制的信息素不停释放。Chris抬眼望了一眼他，接触到Chris的目光，Zach柔声唤着他的名字，“Chris……”

空气中被标记后的香味弥漫，Chris不怀好意地笑了一下。舌头沿着阴茎舔到底含住Zach的囊袋吮吸，听到Zach的呼吸变得粗重，他又舔回去，含住阴茎直达喉咙。

“Fuck！”

突然的深喉让Zach猛然揪紧了Chris的头发，蓬勃的快感就要到达制高点，Zach忍不住挺动腰部操着Chris的嘴巴。吞咽发射让Chris呕了几声，他感受到Zach挺身的速度越来越快，嘴里的阴茎似乎也在变大变粗，他的嘴巴变得酸麻。Chris知道Zach快要到了，他为这个感到兴奋，更加卖力地吮吸舔弄……

伴随着一声低吼一股咸腥的粘稠的液体喷进嘴里，Chris呛了一下，然后悉数咽下，嘴角还沾着一些，Chris伸出舌头沿着嘴唇舔了一圈。

Zach的眼睛紧紧盯着Chris的舌头，身下以前所未有的速度再次硬了起来。他将Chris拉起深深吻住，双手用力的捏着他的侧腰，力道大的让Chris怀疑明天会留下淤青。

勃起的阴茎不停摩擦着Chris的股缝，后穴因为他的这个举动涌出许多黏腻的液体，香味像要将整个房间引爆。

Chris让自己坐起，Zach的一根手指沿着穴口打转几圈陷了进去，Chris发出一声几不可闻的呻吟。Zach想要听到更多的呻吟，手指在湿热的甬道里轻车熟路地找到能让Chris疯狂的点重重按下。

“啊！”

Chris发出一声惊叫，意识到这还是病房赶紧咬住下唇不再让自己发出难堪的声音。Zach却不放过他，加进一根手指变本加厉地摩擦，越来越来的液体伴随着香气，让Zach觉得会被溺死。

“叫出来，宝贝，让我听到你的声音。”Zach又探入一根手指模拟着性交的姿势不停抽插。

Chris被快感刺激地双眼迷离，“啊……啊……”他不再压抑着呻吟声，Zach喜欢听，他就放纵一次。

快感一波接着一波，Chris腰肢款摆，拉起Zach紧握在自己侧腰的手将它引向胸前早已挺立的乳首。

Zach坏笑一声，“想要更多的疼爱？”

“快点！”

“遵命，老婆。”Zach的指甲搔刮着红点，又让它在自己两根手指之间变得更加红肿。

酥酥麻麻的感觉让Chris的呻吟声越来越大，他觉得口干舌燥，忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下嘴巴，而这个小动作让Zach低咒一身坐起含住他的乳首用力啃咬。

“啊……轻点……疼！”

Chris的双手搭在Zach肩上，想将他推离却拉得更近，胸前刺痛又带着酥麻让他欲罢不能，他仰起头露出漂亮的脖颈，Zach顺势吻了上去。很快，脖子、锁骨上显现出一个又一个玫瑰色的红印。

身体内的手指不停按压、研磨，Chris觉得自己快到了，他推倒Zach，喘着气说：“我要……”

Zach退出自己的手指，Chris觉得后穴一阵空虚，迫不及待地扶着Zach的阴茎将它一寸一寸地没入身体。

完全进去后，两个人都发出一声满足的呻吟。Zach揉捏着Chris的臀瓣，怜惜着问，“会疼吗？”

“不会”，紧致潮湿的幽径紧紧包裹着涨大的阴茎，Chris开始摇晃腰肢。他的技术并不怎么熟练，却让Zach感受到了前所未有的快感。

越来越多的汁液滴落下来打湿Zach的黑色的耻毛。Chris像一首船一样开始颠簸摇晃，没过一会，他喘着粗气，晃动的腰肢逐渐慢了下来。

“宝贝，交给我。”话音刚落，Zach就紧紧握住Chris的侧腰，迅猛地向上顶。

“啊啊！！”

突然被顶到深处，甬道里的酸胀酥麻让Chris惊叫出声，反复几下，持续的快感让Chris全身无力趴在Zach身上。

Zach调了个位置将他压在身上，抓住他的双脚亲吻一阵后放到肩上，压下身体开始律动。

Chris觉得自己要被操飞了，双手紧紧抓住床头，手指不小心一个按键……

快感逐渐累积，他感到眼前开始模糊，高潮就在那一瞬间。Zach则迷恋地看着身下的人——Chris现在双眼迷离，全身通红，起伏的胸膛和勾人的香味。他知道，他的宝贝正处在临界点，他更加卖力抽送……

门突然被打开，进来一个护士，“请问……”

Chris惊呼因突如其来的紧张射了出来，白浊喷射到肚子上，还有一点溅在脸上。Zach赶紧扯过被子遮住，双眼阴狠地瞪着门口目瞪口呆的护士，毫不客气地怒吼，“滚！”

护士被吓到赶紧退出房间，走了几步又折回替他们关好门。

天啊！这也太……火辣了！

“哈哈……”Chris忍不住笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”Zach气急败坏地往深处挺了一下，Chris的笑声变成喘息。

“我笑……在说和你离婚的那天晚上，我回到公寓……看到Charles和Erik……”

“不许提他们！”提到他们就有气。

“好好，不提……”Chris用脚跟轻踹着他Zach的背，“继续……Zach。”

Zach像惩罚他一样，故意退出身体，痞笑着说，“求我。”

Chris噘嘴皱眉，就是不开口。

Zach将阴茎捅进蜜穴急速律动，看到Chris粉嫩的分身再起勃起，他完全抽离，凑近他的耳朵用低沉如大提琴的声音说，“求我，不然我就不进去。”

被情欲包围的Chris因为后穴的空虚不满地扭动着身体，“求你……进来。”

“叫我的名字，宝贝。”

“Zach……Zach……求你进来……”

Zach将散落的刘海向后拢了一下，邪魅一笑，按着Chris的膝盖分到最开，将硬如铁棒的阴茎全数插进他的后穴。

这一次他没再让Chris有喘息的机会，拼尽全力操弄着，牙齿不断在他身上咬出一个一个印记。

Chris的眼前开始有五彩斑斓的颜色，他绻起脚趾，手指陷进Zach的后背。突然，Zach顶到一个入口，这让两个人都激颤了一下。

Zach知道那是Chris的生殖腔，他按着Chris的身体不让他乱动，使劲顶弄着那个还闭合的腔体。Chris眼里很快蓄起泪水，巨大的快感从尾椎爬起蔓延到全身，他止不住颤抖哭了出来，“不要了……Zach……太过了……”

完全没被触碰过的分身再次喷出稀薄的精液，Zach将他腹部的精液抹开，低头吻了吻他。

“听话，接受它，你会很舒服的。”Zach感到生殖器在他的努力之下，开了一道细缝，他再接再厉。

“啊！啊！！！”

Chris发疯似地哭喊，身体不自觉地挺起来像一张拉满的弓，眼泪止不住的落下，香味浓烈得像催情的春药。Zach吻去他的眼泪，却没放慢抽送的速度。终于，那个细缝完全打开接纳了他，阴茎冲了进去慢慢形成一个粗大的结堵住一股又一股喷洒而出的精液。

Chris全身开始抽搐，五彩斑斓的光最终汇合成一道白光闪过。

Zach倒在他的身上，他很重，Chris却没有一点儿力气推开他。

Zach意识到自己这样躺着会让Chris不舒服，翻下身等结下去才退出他的身体。因为退出的动作，Chris又迎来一阵高潮。Zach怜惜地吻了一下他，不顾身上汗水和精液的黏腻将他抱在怀里。

“宝贝，我们结婚吧。”

“我们不是已经结婚了吗？”

Zach握住Chris的手，与他十指相交，“不，之前那只是一纸合约，现在我想要和你真正的结婚，事实上，那天晚上我就想向你求婚。”

Chris紧紧抱住Zach，落下一滴幸福的眼泪，“好。”

 

三个月后。

Quinto家宅。

Chris原本没想要再办一个婚礼，毕竟他和Zach之前已经办过一次。但Zach坚持，而且是盛大的婚礼。他们的亲朋好友几乎都来了，让Chris高兴的是他的父母也来了。Chris知道，这是Zach送给他的礼物。

Patrick也出席了婚礼，陪同他的是一个叫Kevin的Alpha，他们之间很甜蜜。

而当Chris低声向Zach询问他和Patrick是不是有个孩子时，Zach的回答是他只有Jim一个孩子。

Chris忍不住问了《麦克白》里夹着的照片上那个小婴儿是谁，Zach恍然大悟，“原来你的心事就是这个。”他用手指弹了一下Chris的脑门，“那是Patrick姐姐的孩子。”

好吧，原来他的梦魇只是乌龙一场。

一身黑裙的Zoe走过来，催促他们婚礼就要开始。

站在红毯起点，宾客朝他们欢呼鼓掌，Chris无由来地感到一阵紧张。Zach握紧他的手，与他相视一笑，“来吧，Mr.Quinto。”

“是的，Mr.Quinto。”

走了几步，Chris觉得身体开始发软，脸也慢慢发红，在他还怪自己太紧张时，后穴一股熟悉的液体涌了出来，Chris顿下脚步。

Zach跟着停了下来，关切地问，“怎么了？”

Chris红着脸，紧咬着下唇，“我好像……”

风向一转，Zach闻到了一股甜腻，他拉着Chris不顾宾客的诧异快步来到神父面前，不等神父开口，着急地说，“我们都愿意，现在我们要交换戒指。”

飞快地交换了戒指，Zach抱起Chris就往卧室赶。

Chris将头埋进Zach的胸膛，脸红得像要滴出血。

“太丢人了！”

这下所有的人都知道他发情了。

“Bones，Dad和Daddy要去干嘛？”Jim抬起小脸疑惑地问Karl。是的，Jim在Zach的坚持下已经改口叫他Dad，而Chris很高兴Jim能接受Zach。

Karl黑着脸，“恭喜你，Jimboy，你很快要多一个弟弟或者妹妹了。”

哼，又要多一个惹祸精。

 

 

END


	18. 番外一

闹钟在寂静的早晨响起。

Chris嘟囔一声翻身抱着被子继续睡觉。Zach知道Chris早上总喜欢赖一下床，也就不忍吵醒他，温柔地在头顶落下一吻后轻声起床去给他做早餐。

平常做好早餐Chris已经洗漱好下来，两个人一起吃早饭。但今天Zach等了好久都不见Chris的身影。他有点担心，不会是昨晚把Chris累到了吧？

回到卧室一看，Chris果然还抱着被子睡觉。

Zach坐到床沿从Chris手中扯过被子，Chris睁开双眼，睡眼惺忪，无力地说，“别闹，让我再睡一会。”

Zach轻揉Chris乱糟糟的头发，虽然他也想让Chris继续睡会，但时间已经不早，Chris不会允许自己迟到，“再不起床你可要迟到了哦。”

Chris听到Zach的话，挣扎着爬起来，被子从身上滑落，露出满是红印的上身。Zach见他很困很累的样子，心疼地将他拥在怀里，怂恿，“今天别去上班，我帮你请假。”

 “不行！”Chris推开Zach，不高兴地说，“我虽然已经向校方说明是个Omega，但不能因为这个让他们觉得我软弱。”他的手抚上Zach紧绷的脸，“你说过你会尊重我的选择。”

Chris不知道校方对他隐瞒自己的性征颇有微词。Zach原本想就这样让Chris辞职算了，但Chris喜欢这份事业，Zach没办法只能尊重，他给了校方资助才将这件事压下来。

Zach无奈地说，“好吧，听你的，那快起来，吃过早饭我开车送你。”他可不放心让昏昏欲睡的Chris开车。

“好。”Chris亲了亲Zach的嘴角，高兴地掀开被子下床。脚一粘地整个人跪倒在地。Zach赶紧将他扶起，却听到Chris痛苦地说，“我头好晕。”

Zach紧张地将他抱起放到床上，手背触碰他的额头，“没有发烧啊……”他话还没完，Chris就推开他跑到浴室对着马桶干呕。

听到Chris的干呕声，Zach更是紧张得不行，他快步跟到浴室看到眼泪都呕出来的Chris，赶紧扯了一条毛巾替他擦去汗水和嘴边的津液，不容置疑地说，“等会我带你去医院，就算你生我气我也要帮你请假。”

Chris想说自己没事，但胃里翻腾又呕了几声，最终虚弱地坐倒在地。这种感觉太糟了，乏力、嗜睡，好像那时候……突然有个想法从脑中蹦出，他需要去验证。

 “我在家休息一下就好。”Zach将他扶起，Chris漱了一下口，转过身靠在Zach身上，强压着喜悦，故意风轻云淡地说，“应该只是吃坏东西。”

Zach说什么都要带Chris去医院，Chris坚持只要休息一会就没事。最终双方各退一步，Chris先在家休息，如果实在难受必须通知他，然后去医院。

 

Chris并没有在家好好休息，等Zach去公司后，他换了一身轻便的衣服打车去医院。

到了医院先去检查胃，确定胃没有事再去产科。

等一系列检查好，Chris即紧张又兴奋地坐在医院大厅等报告。想到很有可能会有一个和Zach的孩子，他的嘴角就止不住往上扬。

等待的时间总是漫长，在看了无数次墙上的时钟后，Chris终于听到自己的名字。他拿到自己的报告，上面的结果让他双手微微颤抖。

几个检查结果都是阳性。

他怀孕了。

Chris高兴地掏出手机想给Zach打电话告诉他这个好消息。按完熟悉的号码后，他又犹豫，也许该给Zach一个惊喜。他将报告放进包里，走出医院打车去Zach的公司。

 

这是Chris第二次来公司，第一次的记忆并不美好。他来到前台发现换人了，这次的前台甚至都没问他有没有预约，直接打了个电话，然后他看到Zoe亲自下来将他带上去。

Zoe将Chris带到Zach的办公室并告诉他，Zach在开会还不知道他过来。Chris表示没关系他可以慢慢等，Zoe给他准备了一些小零食后也去忙了。

一个小时后，Zach开完会回来发现Chris躺在他的沙发上已经睡着，好像梦到了什么开心的事，脸上泛着微笑。Zach不忍心叫醒他，拿来毯子给他盖上。

Chris不知道自己怎么睡着了，也不知道睡了多久，醒来的时候Zach正坐在办公桌前书写着什么。感觉到他醒来，Zach放下钢笔，走近坐到他身边，略带责备地说，“不是让你在家好好休息怎么跑公司来了？”

醒来胃里又是一阵难受，Chris强压下，“我去了趟医院顺便来公司看看你。”

一听到医院，Zach就很紧张，“你怎么自己跑去医院不告诉我？”

“我就是怕你太紧张。”

Zach将他扶起，关切地问，“医生怎么说，是吃坏什么东西了吗？”

Chris抓住Zach的手将他引向自己的腹部，故意装出一脸悲伤的模样， “医生说，我肚子里长了个东西。”

 “什么？”Zach的手有些颤抖。东西？什么东西？Chris看起来很悲伤，难道是什么不好的东西？不不不，他才和Chris结婚没多久，甜蜜的日子还没过够上天怎么可以这么残忍？

Zach紧紧把Chris抱在怀里，慌乱的吻一下一下落在Chris的脸上，希望能驱走他的害怕，“宝贝，别害怕，现在医学这么发达，你会没事……”

“我怀孕了。”见Zach这么紧张害怕，Chris有点后悔骗他。

“不管长了什么东西，我会给你找最好的医生，你别害怕……”Zach被恐惧包围根本没听到Chris的话。

“Zach，”Chris握住Zach的手，与他十指相扣，露出笑颜，“我怀孕了。”

Zach放开Chris难以置信地看着他，“你说什么？”

“我说，我怀孕了，你这个笨蛋，我都说了三次。”Chris忍不住翻了个白眼，心里却是甜滋滋。

“你说肚子里长了一个东西就是怀孕了？”Zach知道被耍，如果不是因为Chris现在有孕在身他很想打他一顿屁股。难道他不知道刚才自己有多担心吗？

“是啊，已经两个月，你要再次当父亲了。”笨蛋，还要他重复几遍。

Chris的肯定换来Zach的欢呼雀跃，他抱起Chris开心地转圈，随即想到Chris现在可是怀着小宝宝赶紧将他放下深深地亲吻着他的双唇。

“宝贝，我爱你。”

 

知道Chris怀孕后，Zach坚持不再让他去学校，迫于无奈Chris只有暂时离职在家休养。Mrs.Quinto知道这个好消息后，第二天就从匹兹堡赶过来照顾Chris，也让他在家安胎的日子不会那么无聊。

头三个月，Chris的反应很厉害，吃什么吐什么，整个人都瘦了一圈。Zach很难受跟着也瘦了一圈。

第四个月，孕吐终于过去。Chris的胃口开始变好，肚子也明显起来，Zach悬着的心终于放了下来。每次从公司回来，第一时间就摸着他的肚子和孩子说话。Chris笑他，现在孩子还小无法交流。

第五个月。Chris已经胖了一圈，他看着镜中嫌弃自己的体型。Zach却觉得很美，每晚都迷恋地吻着隆起的肚子，和肚里的孩子说他的父亲是全世界最美的造物。

第六个月。睡觉的时候第一次感受到孩子的胎动，Zach紧张得不敢将手放在肚子上，Chris笑着告诉他不会有事。此后贴着肚皮听宝宝动静成了Zach每晚的必修功课。

第七个月。Chris觉得身体有了些变化。

睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，Chris感到身体里流出了什么东西。他弄醒Zach，对着睡意朦胧的Zach谁，“我湿了。”

Zach一听赶紧往他的身下摸去，疑惑地问，“没有啊。”

Chris红着脸小声说，“不是下面，是上面。”

闻言，Zach打开床头的灯，看到Chris的满脸绯红以及胸前被濡湿的两片，奶香扑鼻，他惊喜地隔着衣服咬上乳首。

面料摩擦和牙齿轻咬带来的酥麻和刺痛让Chris轻呼出声，“轻点，疼！”

Zach将Chris衣服卷起，看到红肿的乳头溢出白色的乳汁，视觉的冲击让他想都没想就低头含住吮吸。腥甜的乳汁让他更加兴奋也让Chris觉得胸不那么涨，开始舒服地低吟着。

吸完一边又向另一边如法炮制，Chris紧紧抓住他的头发，一股欲望从小腹升起，他挺身磨蹭着Zach，“Zach……我想要……”

Zach抬头看着意乱情迷的Chris全身通红，眼神更是迷醉得让他下身快速挺立，但他还是克制住自己，将磨蹭着他身体的Chris按回床上，“不行，宝贝，我会伤到你和孩子。”

Chris却不管，手握住他的欲望，“我问过Karl，他说可以……”而且Omega怀孕到这个月份需要Alhpa的安抚，Chris知道，Zach自然也知道。

 “你确定可以？”为了Chris的身体着想，他已经忍了好几个月。

 “再确定不过，”Chris拉起Zach亲吻着他的嘴唇，“如果你不放心，可以慢点。”

得到保证，Zach快速脱去两人的衣服。Chris扶着肚子坐到他身上，这样不会压迫着孩子，也能让他进入得更深。当欲望挺进湿润的幽径，两个人都发出心满意足的呻吟声。Zach握住Chris的腰缓慢的向上顶，Chris想要更多，轻轻摇晃着腰肢，“快点……不会伤到宝宝……”剩下的话变成一声变调的呻吟，Zach像惩罚似得凶狠地朝上挺动，一下又一下，“这样呢？够吗？”

“啊……太深了……”Chris双手撑在Zach的胸前，怀孕的身体让他更加敏感也更能享受快感。

 “宝贝，刚才还说我太慢，这回怎么又嫌太深？”Zach坏笑着让Chris侧躺在自己身前，拉过他一条腿挂在自己臂弯极致温柔地摩擦着湿润肠道里的那个点。

指甲搔刮着乳首让它更加红肿挺立，溢出的奶水沾湿了手指，Zach将手指点在Chris嘴唇，在他耳边低语，“宝贝，张开嘴尝尝你自己的奶水。”

Chris依言张嘴含住了Zach的手指，湿热的舌头舔着手指让Zach低吼一声再探入一根手指在他嘴里进进出出，而身下的律动随着手指的进出越来越快。Chris听到Zach的呼吸变得粗重急促，也听到自己的呻吟越来越大声。最终随同纠缠的香味汇成一出交响回荡在卧室。

高潮来得那么猛烈迅速，白浊喷洒在小腹上，Chris还没来得及平复呼吸股缝处迎来喷射出的浓稠，那是Zach的精液。

高潮过后，Chris全身无力，躺在床上胸膛起起伏伏大口大口地呼吸。等呼吸渐渐平稳，Zach才去浴室拿来热毛巾替他擦去身上的黏腻，随后搂着他沉沉睡去……

 

第八个月。Chris的肚子已经隆得很高，脚也开始浮肿，行动开始变得缓慢，他不喜欢这种感觉，但为了宝宝，只能忍受。而每晚Zach都会趴在他的胸口吸着奶水，Chris埋怨他把奶水都喝光宝宝没得喝，Zach的回答是更加起劲得吮吸。

第九个月。Zach要去意大利几天，他很不放心Chris，但又不能不去。Chris让他别担心，预产期还没到。

Zach在意大利的第三天，Chris觉得肚子有点不舒服，也许孩子想要提早出来，他没敢告诉Zach怕他担心。但Mrs.Quinto偷偷给Zach打了电话，Zach撇下这个极其重要的会议连夜赶了回来，到家刚好赶上Chris破了羊水。

Zach赶紧将Chris抱上车，流出的羊水弄湿了他一身，他顾不上。Chris一声声痛苦的喊叫让他的心揪得更紧，猛踩油门狂奔到医院。

到了医院Chris被送进产房后，Zach焦急地等待产房外。随着时间一分一秒的流逝，焦急的情绪更盛，他拉扯自己的头发，坐立不安地来回走动。偶尔有护士进出就逮着问个不停。Mrs.Quinto实在看不下去让他出去走走，Zach暴躁地说他怎么可能在这个时候抛下Chris。

一个多小时后，产房的门终于打开，护士推着虚弱的Chris出来。Zach第一时间上去吻着都是汗水的Chris，看到他露出微弱的笑，悬着的心终于放了下来。

当看到躺在Chris身边小小的皱皱的小粉团，Zach嫌弃地说，“真丑！”

这一句话换来Mrs.Quinto一记白眼，“你刚生出来更丑。”

 

他们给孩子取名Gabriel。

小Gabe今天满月了，他不像刚生出来时皱巴巴的，现在粉粉嫩嫩很招人喜欢。至于样貌他更像Zach多一点，棕眼黑发。Gabe睡着的时候像个小天使，可睡醒就很会哭闹，饿了的时候脾气更是暴躁，这让Zach断定他长大后会是个不好惹的Alpha。

为了更好的带孩子，Chris将休假延长了一年。现在这一年已经过去八个月，Sylar长大了不少，都不用Chris看着他。Jim很喜欢带着弟弟玩，再加上Mrs.Quinto的照顾，Chris觉得他清闲了很多，这让他有时间去做一件他很早就想做的事。

 

Zach接到Chris的短信还在和John商谈下半年的营销计划。Chris说在木屋等他，要给他一个惊喜。

惊喜？会是什么？他也无心再和John讨论，驱车前往木屋。

赶到的时候天色已暗，木屋里漆黑一片，Zach疑惑地推开门，“Chris，你在吗？”

没人回答。

Zach不安地打开灯，只看见客厅有一个一人高的箱子。Zach扬起嘴角，他的宝贝可真会给惊喜。

Zach走近对着箱子说，“宝贝，这是你给我的礼物吗？”

箱子里传来闷闷的声音，“是的，快打开你的礼物。”

Zach很有耐心地打开箱子，他看到箱子里站着的Chris，双瞳放大，呼吸也变得急促。

箱子里的Chris脖子、双手以及双脚都绑着蝴蝶结，而让Zach呼吸加快的原因是Chris全身赤裸抹着奶油，胸前更是点缀着两颗鲜艳的草莓。

 “喜欢吗？”Chris勾唇一笑。

Zach勾住他双手上的蝴蝶结将他带出箱子，“你真是太会给惊喜了，Chris。”说着迫不及待地吻上Chris的唇。

舌头卷走奶油，顺带解开他身上的蝴蝶结，Zach挑眉看着Chris，“老婆，你让我吃这么多奶油可是需要很多运动才能消耗掉热量。”

“悉听尊便。”Chris脱去Zach的西装，解开他衬衫的纽扣，期间还故意用指尖轻触他胸前浓密的毛发。Zach心急地想要扯开自己的衣服，却被Chris制止，“不行，只能我帮你脱。”

手指来到身下，若即若离地碰着胯部的隆起。Chris抬头望了一眼Zach然后坏笑着蹲下身用牙齿咬开裤子的拉链，舌头隔着棉质的内裤舔着勃起的性器。很快内裤就被添湿，Chris再用牙齿缓慢地咬下他的内裤。

Zach的手指插进Chris的头发拉扯，这个过程真是要了他的命。

终于Zach被脱得只剩一条领带，Chris拉起领带将Zach一步一步往床上带。到了床边Chris解开他的领带后平躺在床上，舔了一下嘴唇，道：“准备好享用你的生日礼物了吗？”

Zach俯身悬在Chris的身上，“当然，我的礼物，你准备好了吗？”不等Chris回应，Zach就咬住胸前一颗草莓，他没着急吃下而是往Chris嘴里送，草莓随着两个人舌头的纠缠一点一点变小直至消失。另一个草莓用了同样的方法。吃完草莓后，Chris的双唇更加的红肿诱人。

Zach留恋地吻着，舌头沿着脖子一路向下。随着奶油被一点一点舔掉，Chris的呻吟声也越来越大。Zach舔掉他勃起上最后一点奶油，Chris早已经软成一团，面色潮红，“快进来……”

Zach却是不疾不徐地亲吻着他大腿的内侧，舌头来到穴口戳刺着，Chris忍不住颤栗。

 “这里是不是也抹了奶油？”为了证明，Zach又探入舌尖，Chris双腿打着颤，“没有……”

 “那为什么也这么甜？”

Chris抬脚踹着Zach的肩膀，催促，“不要玩了，快进来！”

 “遵命，我的礼物。”

Zach将他的双腿分到最大，早就胀得紫红的阴茎一插到底。

令人羞耻的呻吟声、身体撞击的啪啪声、亲吻带出的“啧啧”水声，此起彼伏。

…………

高潮过后，两人相拥而眠，在零点钟声到了之前，Chris在他耳边留下一句话。

“生日快乐，我的爱。”


	19. 番外二

六年前。

伦敦地狱火酒吧。

Chris和Charles坐在高脚凳上，Chris盯着手中颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒，再三犹豫还是放下了酒杯。

 “我可没到法定的喝酒年龄。”

 “所以你要庆幸你在英国而不是在美国，”Charles将酒杯塞回Chris手中，“来吧，今天你生日，就当做庆祝你成年。”

见Chris还在犹豫不决，Charles再次怂恿，“偶尔一次放纵不会有事，而且这酒度数又不高。”

Chris半信半疑饮了一口，酸甜的口感带着些许酒味，竟然还不错。

“我没骗你吧，”Charles招呼调酒师又给Chris调了一杯，“再来？”

Chris不再推脱。

正如Charles说的一样，自从交换到剑桥，他就埋头苦读。生活的重心基本就是学校和宿舍。今天是他十八岁生日，Charles只是想替他庆祝，他不该扫兴。

一杯一杯色彩艳丽的鸡尾酒入喉，Chris开始觉得眼前的Charles在晃动。

 “Charles，你别乱动，你晃得我头晕。”Chris伸手去抓Charles，却怎么也抓不到。

Charles暗叫不妙，他高估了Chris的酒量，眼见Chris又要喝酒，Charles赶紧夺下他的杯子，“你醉了，不能再喝。”

Chris傻兮兮地笑着，“是吗？原来这就是醉了的感觉……”

Charles不敢再让他喝酒，点了杯果汁推给他，“喝这个。”

Chris喝了一口，不满地噘起嘴，“没味道。”

Charles扶额叹息，这下他真的后悔给Chris点了酒。

 

十米开外。

Zach独自喝着酒。三年前他和Joe约定好，如果这三年内他不依靠家族的势力能闯出一片天地，那Joe就由着他去做他想做的事情。三年时间已到，没了Quinto家族二少爷的身份，他处处碰壁。

明天他就要回美国，伦敦的灯红酒绿在他的记忆里变成了灰暗。他的目光落向舞池扭动的人群，也许在回去之前，他需要彻底放纵一次。

 

休息片刻之后，Chris觉得头没有之前那么晕，只是脸上和身体都在发烫。这让他隐隐感到不太对劲。

“Chris，你看那边那个男人。”

Chris顺着Charles的手指望去，角落里有个男人正对着电脑噼里啪啦敲打着什么。Chris留意到那个男人有双招风耳。

“喜欢吗？”Charles贴近他的耳朵说，“在酒吧还工作的男人可真少见。”

Chris不明所以转头看着他。

“他看上去挺温柔的，怎么样，要不要一夜情？”Charles打量着那个男人，挺可爱，和Chris的可爱正好配成一对。

Chris连忙摆手拒绝，“不不，我不想要。”

Charles跳下高脚凳，努力说服Chris，“别这样，我的朋友，一夜情没有什么不好，也许你们相处不错，那样就能发展成长久，”Charles一脸得意地继续说，“我和Erik就是一夜情认识，你看我们相处的不是很好吗？”Charles忽然像看怪物一样看着Chris，“不要告诉我你还是个处男。”

Chris一时语噎，Charles见他如此已经知道答案，“难以置信，Chris，相信我，你一旦尝过那种滋味你就会爱上。”

Chris恍惚一下，还是摇了摇头，他做不到那样完全放开自己。Charles见他迟疑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“这样吧，我去问问他，如果他同意你就大胆地去，”Charles抚了一下Chris暗金色的头发，“你长得这么可爱，他一定会同意。”

不等Chris说什么，Charles已经向那男人走去。Chris看着Charles坐在男人对面，嫣红的嘴唇一动一动，男人往他这边看了一下，Chris飞快地将头撇开。莫名的尴尬让他只想逃离。

没过一会，Charles从男人那回来，脸上是自信的微笑。

“他答应了。”Charles的蓝眼睛里露出狡黠的笑，“而且他是个Alpha。”

Chris很想问问Charles究竟是怎么说服男人的，但身体不知何种缘故的不适让他没有问出口。

Chris不说话，Charles就当他默认，“你在这坐一会，我去给你开个房间，就当做是送给你的生日礼物。”说完Charles暂时离开酒吧，Chris在他身后动了动嘴唇，一个“不”字淹没在嘈杂的音乐声中。

Chris不敢再看那个男人，他低头玩着手指，心里盘算着要不要趁这个时间悄悄溜走？随后他又想到自己平淡无奇的生活，从小到大人人都夸他是个好孩子，乖孩子。他是个Beta，没有Charles那么好看，那么吸引人，也没有疼爱他的Alpha，也许多年之后，会找一个Beta度过余生。

可那真的就是他想要的生活吗？

也许Charles说的对，他要趁着年轻放纵一次，等到年华老去他才不会觉得那么遗憾。

 

Zach不知道自己到底喝了多少酒，此刻他终于感受到了一丝醉意。他自嘲地动了一下嘴角，让自己喝成烂醉，估计以后都不会再有。五彩斑斓的灯光闪烁，他只想让自己醉生梦死。

透过醉眼，Zach看到他不远处坐着一个人，影影绰绰的光线中他看不清那个人长什么样，只看他棕色的卷发。Zach叫来服务员耳语了几句，服务员露出为难的表情，Zach给了他一笔不少的小费，服务员只好收下往那人走去。

几分钟之后，服务员回来了，同时也带来一个好消息，那人答应了。Zach让服务员帮他在楼上的酒店开个房间。收了小费后，服务员很快走出酒吧。

Zach的心情却没有因此好一点，他继续喝着酒来纾解心中的烦闷，果然没有什么东西金钱都能买到。安慰、温暖，甚至爱情。

服务员开好房间将房卡送来，Zach让他给那人送过去，临了之前，服务员看在小费不少的份上，好心提醒Zach对方是个Omega，如今强行标记Omega可是重罪。

Zach投去凌冽一眼，标记？把他当什么了？他虽然是个Alpha，但不至于见到一个Omega就标记。

 

Charles很快开好房间回来，他将房卡递给Chris，“我在楼上给你开了房间，”Charles见他默不作声，手指搭在房卡上，“Chris，如果你真不愿意我不勉强你。”

Chris抬眼笑了笑，从Charles指下抽过房卡，“我想好了，我愿意。”

 “好好享受。”Charles欣慰地笑了笑，Chris终于学会享受人生，而不是刻板地度日。

酒吧门口忽然一阵喧嚣，Charles伸长脖子看了看，一个熟悉的身影走了进来。Charles露出开心的笑容，他朝Chris抱歉地说，“我男人来找我了，记住，如果他对你做的事超出你能承受的范围，一定要拒绝，然后打电话给我。”

“又怕我出事？”Chris歪头一笑，“放心吧，我知道自己在做什么。”

Charles也不再说什么，鼓励了一下Chris就往Erik走去。

Chris怕自己会突然临阵退缩，又叫了一杯度数很高的鸡尾酒一饮而下。

 

Erik安排在地狱火的眼线告诉他Charles在这里喝酒。Charles难道不知道这是Shaw的酒吧吗？如今他和Shaw势如水火，如果Shaw抓了Charles……后果不堪设想。

更要命的是，眼线告诉他，Charles在这里开了个房间，似乎想和某个Alpha一夜情。他再也坐不住，不管Shaw会不会出现，他都要带Charles走。

Charles还未来得及向Erik解释开房的事情，收到消息的Shaw就带着大队人马过来。双方开始还是和和气气坐在一起。后来不知道Shaw说了什么，Erik暴怒地将一把刀插在Shaw一个手下的手掌上。

一瞬间，酒吧里变得混乱不堪。

Charles朝Chris使了个眼色说自己没事，让他快走。

Chris知道Erik会保护好Charles，他拿着房卡跟着乱成一团的人群往门口走去。刚走出酒吧，后面有人推了他一把，他和前面一个棕色卷发的男人撞了一下，手中的房卡掉落在地。

人潮涌动，Chris捡回来了自己的卡，好不容易挤出人群搭乘电梯去往楼上酒店。他不知道的是，他捡回来的那张卡并不是他掉的那一张。

电梯缓慢上升，Chris开始觉得头疼，兴许是最后那杯壮胆的酒太烈，现在酒劲上来，让他觉得前面的景物重新在摇晃。

恍恍惚惚，Chris终于找到房卡上标着的房间，他进到屋内顾不上脱去鞋袜一头栽倒在床上不省人事。

 

Zach此刻心情无比烦躁，他只不过想找个地方安安静静喝酒然后再找个人来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。如此简单，上天都不让他如愿。酒吧里乱做一团，他顺手拿了一瓶威士忌就当做是酒吧给他的补偿。

一个中年男人被那个有着灰绿色眼眸的男人揍了一拳后跌跌撞撞挡住Zach的去路，Zach仰头灌了一口酒，不管这个人是谁直接在他脸上再来一拳，随后扬长而去。

电梯里，Zach将一瓶威士忌喝光，他觉得电梯在摇晃，头顶的灯变成了两个、三个甚至更多。

 “叮”的一声，电梯停在他房间的楼层，他踉跄着脚步走出掏出自己的房卡，上面的数字好像在跳动。Zach盯着看了好几遍终于看清了上面的数字，刷开门走了进去。

房间里漆黑一片，Zach摸索到床边，床上已经躺着一个人，晕乎乎的Zach依稀记得这是自己叫的人。他蹬掉鞋子爬上了床。

Zach闻到一丝极淡的香味，他想要更多，他将身体贴得更紧。侵略性的吻落下，手探进衣服揉捏。他感到那具身体在做着轻微的反抗，一股占有欲直冲脑顶。Zach将他翻过身，撕扯掉他的衣服，拽下他的裤子，抓住他的手禁锢在头顶，双腿压着不让他反抗。

吻落在他的唇上、颈上、胸前，Zach向下含着了他粉嫩的分身。随着分身的挺立，那丝极淡的香味也越来越浓，像是柑橘的味道，那么清甜。Zach觉得兴奋，他想起来了，这个人是他叫的Omega。原来这个Omega的味道这么好闻。

Zach迫不及待想要去占有，手指探进小穴那里已经很湿润。Zach像发现宝藏一样用手指不停在里面探索，一根、两根、三根……身下的Omega发出难耐的呻吟声，一声声像在催促他快点进去。

Zach不再等待，他快速褪去衣服将Omega的腿分开，扶着粗大的性器，一插到底。

宛如处子的紧致包裹差点让Zach射出来，他抓住Omega因为疼痛胡乱拍在他身上的手按在身体两侧，他知道怎么做能让身下的人得到快感。于是，一下又一下，他碾压过那个点。

Omega的呻吟婉转，在Zach耳中这是最动听的声音，他将Omega翻了个身跪趴在床上，九浅一深慢慢磨着。Zach没有想到这个Omega会是这么诱人，他的牙齿控制不住在Omega的后背制造出一个又一个红印。

浓郁的香味萦绕在整个房间，Zach觉得这里就是天堂，他加快速度，戳刺也越来越狠，忽然他碰到一个隐秘的入口。身下的Omega颤抖了一下，想要逃跑。Zach紧紧抓住他的腰，不知道是酒精的作用还是Alpha的本能更或者是这个Omega实在太甜美，他丢弃掉最后一点理智，撬开了那个入口。

柔软的肉壁接纳了他，喷涌而出的精液被胀大的结堵住不流出一滴。

Omega尖叫着瘫倒在床上，身体还因为高潮抽搐着。

等到结慢慢消退，Zach从Omega身上下来，昏暗的房间里，他仿佛看了蔚蓝的天空。可是他的头很痛，他闭上了双眼，完全陷入黑暗中……

 

天微微亮，Chris从梦中惊醒。

梦里他变成了Omega，然后被一个Alpha标记成结。他惊吓地从床上弹起，发现床上还有另一个人，随后他想起了一切。

原来这一切并不是梦！

昨天，他十八岁生日，答应了Charles去一夜情，但是这个粗眉毛的男人是谁！他一夜情的对象明明是那个有招风耳的Alpha！他走错房间了？这他妈的到底是怎么一回事？

Chris赶紧爬下床，拿起自己的衬衫发现已经被扯坏，还好他有外套。慌里慌张穿好衣服，Chris甩门而去。

Chris仓皇逃回宿舍，Charles也刚刚从Erik那儿回来。Charles一见他就捏着鼻子，“你昨天难道和一个Omega发生了关系？”

Chris举起胳膊闻了闻，“不是，这味道好像是我身上的。”他现在脑子很乱，昨天晚上的画面在眼前闪现，那股香味越来越浓。

 “Oh my god！”Chris凑近闻了闻更加确定自己的想法，“Chris，你是个Omega！你竟然是个晚熟的Omega！”

Chris一听完全愣住，他想起昨晚身体出现的异样，想起后穴涌出的那些热液，还有在对方信息素下不断溢出的香气……天啊！他真是个Omega！

Charles赶紧检查Chris的脖子，看到完好无损的脖子才放下心来，“幸好，他没标记你。”

Chris想起那个粗眉毛男人，“Charles，昨天我好像上错了床。”

 

Zach醒来的时候，身边已经空无一人。空气中隐隐约约还飘着一丝香气，很淡很淡，几乎闻不出来是什么味道。

宿醉让他的头像被狠狠砸过，他揉着额头努力回想昨晚的一切，他知道他和一个Omega上了床，可是任他怎么回忆就是想不起Omega的样貌。他只是依稀记的Omega的信息素很好闻，像是柑橘类的清香，他不确定。

这不是Zach第一次一夜情，可是是他第一次想要找到对方。他说不出为什么，也许是模糊的记忆里Omega甜美的信息素。

伦敦黑暗的三年在这一夜有了一丝光亮。Zach退掉了回美国的机票，打电话给Joe让他再多给一个月时间，他一定要找到这个Omega！

一个星期后，Zach终于在地狱火的服务生处打听到那个Omega，知道他叫Patrick。几番周折，Zach见到他棕色的卷发，酒醉之前的记忆回来了一点，是他！在酒吧里约的是这个Omega！Zach很是激动，他过去和Patrick打了招呼。相处一会，Zach闻到了Patrick的信息素，清新冷冽，不太像那晚的清甜。

这是怎么一回事？难道记错了吗？

可是当Patrick弯起嘴角问他怎么了的时候，他看到Patrick甜美的微笑，这仿佛又回到了一晚他感受到的甜美。

也许是他喝得太醉记不清味道了吧。

半个月后，Zach回了美国，陪同他一起回去的还有Patrick。

 

时光匆匆，一个月之后。

Chris交换生的生涯也快要结束，再过一个星期他就要回美国。他舍不得这里的一切，舍不得帮助他很多的Charles，也舍不得那一晚的那个他。

记忆真的很可怕，越想忘记的事情越是记得清楚。Chris还是会梦见那一晚，他不知道那个Alpha叫什么，他也不敢去查，不敢去找，他期望时间能让他淡忘。

临别之前，Charles为他办了一个派对，当他最喜欢的蛋糕摆到他面前的时候，Chris只觉得一阵恶心。他推开Charles跑到卫生间吐个不停。

Charles不放心地跟进来，将吐得昏天暗地的Chris拖到医院。一番检查之后，他拿着报告，才知道让Chris去一夜情是他这一生犯下的最大的错。

Charles将报告交给Chris，Chris接过报告看着结果，心一沉。

他怀孕了。

 

END


End file.
